After A Minute
by JungJ
Summary: (LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!) Aku berterima kasih atas semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan dimasa kecil. Dan sekarang, aku berharap hanya akan merasakan bahagia. / Kyuhyun / Donghae / Changmin / Family / Friendship / Brothership / Hurt
1. Chapter 1

**Title: After A Minute**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Donghae, Changmin, and others**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, hurt, brothership, friendship**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Keadaan yang memaksanya untuk berubah. Hanya ingin membalas semua rasa sakit yang ia terima di masa kecil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 **Chapter 1**

"Hei, dasar bocah lemah! Begini saja sudah menangis." Kata seorang bocah kecil yang berdiri paling depan. Ia berkacak pinggang di depan seorang bocah kecil lain yang terduduk di bawah pohon maple sambil terisak.

"Dasar lemah! Pantas kau tidak punya teman. Ku terlalu payah!" Kata bocah kecil lain yang berdiri di belakang bocah kecil yang berkacak pinggang.

Sedangkan bocah kecil berkulit pucat itu hanya bisa menangis terduduk. Ia terus menunduk, menghindari pandangan meremehkan dari keenam bocah kecil di depannya.

 _"Eomma...aku takut,"_ bocah pucat itu membatin. Ia sangat takut sekarang. Ia butuh sang eomma.

Bocah yang berkacak pinggang-yang diketahui merupakan bos dari mereka-mendekati bocah yang masih terduduk. Ditariknya kuat rambut belakang bocah pucat itu, menghasilkan ringisan dari bibir pucatnya.

"Heh! Dasar cengeng! Kau tidak pantas menjadi teman kami. Sana! Bermainlah bersama perempuan saja." Bocah itu mendorong kuat bocah pucat yang masih terisak. Membuat bocah pucat itu terjengkang ke belakang, membentur batang pohon maple yang terlihat keras.

"Ugh," ringis bocah pucat itu. Ia menangis saat merasakan sakit di kepala bagian belakangnya. Menghasilkan seringaian dari bocah lain di depannya.

"Cih, benar-benar lemah!"

Entah bagaimana seorang bocah yang masih kelas 4 tingkat dasar bisa berbicara sekasar itu pada teman sebayanya.

Keenam bocah itu bahkan tidak berhenti mengolok bocah pucat yang masih memegangi kepala belakangnya. Mereka bahkan nampak puas dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Mereka juga tidak segan meludahi bocah kecil yang terlihat rapuh itu.

Bocah lain yang berdiri di belakang sang bos terkejut saat melihat sesuatu yang berwarna merah. "Omo! Bos, dia berdarah," pekiknya saat melihat darah mengotori tangan bocah pucat yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

Bocah pucat itu sontak menarik tangan dari kepala lalu melihatnya. Ia sempat terkejut. Benar, memang ada noda darah di telapak tangannya.

"D-darah," gumamnya pelan.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada adikku?!"

Keenam bocah itu langsung berlari saat mendengar teriakan dari ujung jalan. Meninggalkan seorang bocah yang terlihat lebih tua dari bocah pucat itu, yang berlari ke arah bocah pucat yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Astaga, Kyuhyunie!" Pekiknya saat mendekati bocah kecil yang merupakan adiknya. Ia menepuk pelan kedua pipi chubby adiknya yang dihiasi bekas air mata.

Bocah kecil itu membuka kedua matanya yang hampir menutup saat mendengar suara sang hyung yang sangat ia kenal. "Hae... hyung," gumamnya lirih sambil tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian bocah pucat itu kembali menurup kedua manik coklatnya.

"Kyunie!"

.

Kyuhyun, bocah kecil berusia 10 tahun itu hanya bisa pasrah setiap kali mendapat bully-an dari teman sekelas yang selalu menganggapnya lemah.

Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak mengerti. Apa salahnya sampai keenam bocah yang merupakan teman sekelasnya itu selalu berlaku sekasar itu padanya? Padahal ia anak yang pintar dan tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan mereka.

Ia bahkan rela memberi contekkan saat mereka belum mengerjakan pr. Berharap mereka mau berteman dengannya yang tidak punya teman dekat sampai sekarang. Kyuhyun berharap bisa berteman dengan mereka. Ia ingin dianggap setara dengan mereka. Namun kenapa mereka justru melakukan hal ini padanya? Ia hanya ingin mereka menganggapnya sebagai salah satu temannya. Apakah ia salah?

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan. Ia menyerit saat merasakan nyeri di bagian kepalanya. Ia menyentuh kepalanya pelan. Ada perban yang melingkari kepalanya.

Ia ingat, karena mereka lah ia sampai harus di perban.

Kyuhyun kecil memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan sakit di hatinya. Sakit. Sungguh sangat sakit. Ia bahkan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, membuat buku-buku jarinya menembus kulit tangannya.

"Cih, mereka tidak akan berani melakukan ini lagi." Suaranya terdengar berdesis. Menunjukkan sisi lain dari bocah 10 tahun yang biasanya terlihat selalu ceria.

"Aku bukan anak lemah. Aku tidak akan kalah." Katanya lalu kembali menutup manik coklatnya, sambil merapalkan setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi sebagai sebuah sugesti. Ia tertidur masih dengan kalimat yang ia patri di hati kecilnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saat mereka kembali membully dirinya. Wajahnya datar tanpa emosi. Baru seminggu lalu ia harus masuk rumah sakit karena kepalanya robek. Dan sekarang, mereka tanpa henti melemparinya dengan tomat busuk.

"Menangislah, bodoh!" olok salah satu dari mereka. Keenam bocah itu tertawa, masih tanpa henti melempar tomat - tomat ditangan mereka.

Kyuhyun tetap bungkam seolah tidak peduli dengan bau busuk yang menguar dari tomat - tomat itu. Ia tidak akan menangis lagi. Ia juga tidak akan memohon pada mereka.

"Kenapa diam, dasar payah!"

Tawa menggema disekitar halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Hanya ada mereka berenam dan Kyuhyun -tentunya.

Keenam anak itu mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya memandang mereka datar. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Kyuhyun tidak menangis. Ia justru berani memandang mereka.

"Kau!" seorang anak yang berdiri paling depan mencengkeram wajah Kyuhyun. Membuat wajah pucatnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah anak didepannya itu.

"Merengeklah lagi, anak haram!" anak itu tersenyum senang merasakan rahang Kyuhyun yang mengeras. "Kau bahkan tidak punya appa. Cih!"

Kyuhyun terhempas kesamping setelah anak itu melepas cengkeramannya. Ia masih diam. Namun terlihat jelas raut wajahnya yang kaget.

Keenam anak itu pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang termenung menyadari sebuah kemungkinan yang menjadi jawaban dari setiap pertanyaannya.

 _"Eomma, semua teman sekelasku selalu datang bersama appa dan eommanya saat pengambilan rapor di sekolah." Kyuhyun memainkan kancing baju sang eomma -Kim Hanna._

 _Kim Hanna mengelus surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur dipangkuannya. Ia menatap Donghae yang tersenyum sedih kearahnya._

 _"Apa maksud, Kyunie? Eomma tidak mengerti." ucapnya dengan senyum getir. Kyuhyun bangun dari pangkuan sang eomma lalu duduk bersila disampingnya. Pipinya menggembung lucu dengan bibir yang mengerucut._

 _"Ish... eomma... masa tidak mengerti?" tanyanya merajuk._

 _Donghae beranjak kemudian duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Ia menarik kedua pipi Kyuhyun, menimbulkan erangan kesal dari pemiliknya._

 _"Hyung... appo. Eomma... Hae hyung tega sekali," rajuknya manja. Sang eomma tersenyum melihatnya._

 _"Kau ini. Jangan bermain teka - teki bersama eomma." Donghae mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan. Namun Kyuhyun justru menahan tangannya._

 _"Aku serius, hyung. Aku selalu ingin menanyakan hal ini." ucap Kyuhyun serius. Namun hal itu terlihat lucu dimata Donghae. Ia menarik tangannya lalu menoleh pada sang eomma yang hanya tersenyum melihat kedua putranya._

 _"Bagaimana wajah appa? Apakah ia tampan seperti Hae hyung?"_

 _DEG_

 _Donghae dan Kim Hanna merasakan hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat Kyuhyun menanyakan hal tersebut. Senyumnya luntur seiring dengan debaran jantung yang meningkat. Keduanya diam kehilangan kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan polos Kyuhyun._

 _"Eung... bukankah sudah eomma bilang. Appa itu tampan, sangat tampan malahan. Ia namja tertampan yang pernah eomna temui." Kim Hanna mencoba tersenyum meski terasa getir._

 _"Eomma benar. Appa adalah namja paling tampan." Donghae merangkul pundak Kyuhyun._

 _"Benarkah eomma tidak punya satupun foto appa? Padahal, aku selalu ingin melihat wajah tampan appa." ucap Kyuhyun sendu. Bocah 10 tahun itu menunduk memainkan ujung bajunya. Donghae dan Kim Hanna mengatupkan mulutnya._

 _"Maafkan eomma, sayang. Semua foto dan kenangan tentang appa terbakar tanpa sisa dirumah itu."_

 _Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi sang eomma. "Aniya. Eomma tidak salah. Aku mengerti, eomma." katanya lalu memeluk sang eomma._

 _Kim Hanna balas memeluk sang putra. Bulir - bulir air mata berjatuhan di pipinya tanpa izin. Rasanya sakit melihat putranya harus hidup dalam kebohongan._

 _Donghae ikut memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Kyu... bersabarlah." ucap Donghae ambigu. Bocah kelas 2 tingkat menengah itu cukup mengerti dengan keadaan keluarganya._

 _"Hae hyung beruntung masih bisa melihat wajah appa. Sedangkan aku?" rengek Kyuhyun dengan suara parau. Bocah kecil itu rupanya ikut menangis. Kim Hanna dan Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya._

 _'Hyung bahkan berharap tidak pernah melihat wajahnya'_

 _._

TBC or END?/

Annyeong readersdul. Ada fanfic baru nih. Ada yg tertarik? Tolong reviewnya kalo mau ini fanfic diterusin. Target 10 review dulu deh.

Last, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: After A Minute**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Donghae, Changmin, and others**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, hurt, brothership, friendship**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Keadaan yang memaksanya untuk berubah. Hanya ingin membalas semua rasa sakit yang ia terima di masa kecil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _Based on true story_

 **Chapter 2**

 _Kim Hanna membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh putra bungsunya yang terlelap. Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ini salahnya. Semua rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun terima adalah salahnya._

 _Yeoja tiga puluh delapan tahun itu mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia menutup wajah penuh air matanya dengan kedua tangan. Badannya bergetar hebat. Batinnya seakan menjerit pilu._

 _Kyuhyunnya masih kecil. Terlalu kecil untuk menerima semua rasa sakit akibat bullying yang tidak semestinya diterima olehnya._

 _"Eomma..." suara lirih itu membuat Kim Hanna dengan cepat menghapus air matanya asal lalu berbalik kearah putranya. Ia mengukir senyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah terbangun._

 _"Apakah masih sakit, uhm?" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia dengan kesusahan mencoba duduk. Kim Hanna dengan sigap membantunya._

 _"Eomma, uljimayo. Aku tidak apa - apa."_

 _Tes_

 _Air mata justru kembali menetes saat tangan mungil Kyuhyun mengusap bekas air mata dipipinya. Kim Hanna menahan tangan Kyuhyun diwajahnya lalu mencium tangan mungil itu._

 _Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun bilang tidak apa - apa?_

 _"Maafkan eomma, sayang."_

 _Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng. "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Mereka yang harusnya minta maaf, bukan eomma. Kyu janji akan membalas mereka suatu saat nanti." bocah 10 tahun itu berkata dengan polos. Seakan 'membalas' sesuatu itu adalah hal yang mudah._

 _Kim Hanna mengelus surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun, "Sejahat apapun seseorang memperlakukanmu, kau tidak boleh membalasnya dengan kejahatan pula, sayang. Jika kau membalas dengan kejahatan, itu justru akan merusakmu."_

 _Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Mata bulatnya menatap sang eomma penuh rasa ingin tahu. Kim Hanna tersenyum. "Kau akan mengerti saat dewasa nanti."_

.

.

Seorang namja berjalan santai melewati trotoar. Seragamnya berantakkan. Rambutnya berwarna merah di beberapa bagian. Ditelinga kirinya terdapat benda hitam yang diketahui bernama tindik.

Namja itu berhenti di sebuah taman. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya disalah satu kursi yang kosong. Ia merogoh ponsel lalu menggeser layar ponselnya, pukul sembilan lebih sepuluh.

Sebuah keanehan melihatnya disini saat jam pelajaran harusnya masih berlangsung.

Membolos

Itu satu kata yang tepat setelah melihatnya. Mana mungkin seorang murid SMA dengan tenang duduk di taman saat jam pelajaran jika tidak membolos?

Namja itu meletakkan ponselnya kembali. Ia merogoh saku celananya. Sebungkus rokok dan pemantik berada digenggamannya.

Ia mengambil satu batang rokok kemudian menyulutnya. Dengan santai namja itu mengepulkan asap rokoknya ke udara.

Sebuah ketidakbiasaan lagi melihat seorang siswa SMA yang merokok.

Beberapa pengunjung taman memandangnya dengan ekspresi berbeda. Ada yang jengkel, meremehkan, juga acuh saja.

'Lihatlah, apa pantas seorang siswa merokok di taman?'

'Ia pasti membolos. Ini masih jam pelajaran.'

'Benar - benar tidak pantas ditiru.'

'Harusnya ia tidak perlu sekolah jika hanya untuk merokok dan membolos.'

Beberapa bisikkan terdengar ditelinganya. Namja itu tampak acuh. Ia justru memasang earphone ditelinganya.

Setengah jam kemudian, namja itu beranjak berdiri lalu melangkah pergi. Ia melangkah santai menyusuri trotoar. Di persimpangan jalan, ia berbelok ke kiri. Malas untuk pulang lebih awal, jadi ia memilih jalan memutar.

Langkahnya menggema di gang sempit yang sepi. Raut wajahnya tidak pernah berubah sejak tadi. Datar dan terkesan acuh.

KLONTANG

Sebuah kaleng soda yang kosong menggelinding kearahnya. Ia berhenti. Tiba - tiba seorang namja muncul dengan jalan yang sempoyongan. Penampilannya nampak seperti preman -memang benar.

"Hei, kau. Serahkan uangmu!" Si preman menunjuk namja tadi yang hanya menatapnya datar.

 _'Cih! Mabuk di pagi hari.'_ Gumam namja berseragam sekolah itu.

Preman itu berjalan mendekat lalu menarik kerah namja itu. "Serahkan uangmu!" teriaknya tepat didepan wajah namja yang hanya menatap datar.

SREET

BRAKK

Dalam sekejap sang preman telah tersungkur sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Namja itu hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

 _Eomma... aku sudah terlampau rusak. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan antara kejahatan dan kebaikan. Bagiku semua sama saja._

 _._

 _._

Namja itu masuk kedalam sebuah rumah. Tidak terlalu besar, terkesan sederhana namun mewah.

Sepi

Itulah kata pertama yang tepat saat memasuki rumah tersebut. Tanpa salam ia langsung naik ke lantai dua lalu masuk kedalam kamar.

Tas di bahunya ia lempar asal. Dibaringkannya tubuh tingginya di atas ranjang. Tanpa melepas sepatu dan seragam, namja itu menutup matanya menuju alam mimpi.

.

Donghae dengan tergesa membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia meletakkan ranselnya di sofa lalu naik ke lantai dua. Namja tampan itu berhenti di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia masuk ke dalam. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada melihat adiknya tertidur dengan nyaman.

Saat masih di kampus, ia mendapat telepon dari wali kelas sang adik. Namja paruh baya tadi bilang adiknya membolos -lagi- hari ini. Donghae hanya bisa meminta maaf untuk kesekian kali pada wali murid adiknya itu lewat telepon.

"Hei, bangunlah." Donghae mengguncang badan adiknya.

Namja yang merasa terusik itu menggeliat pelan lalu membuka matanya. Ia langsung memasang wajah datar saat melihat Donghae.

"Kau membolos lagi?" Namja yang bersandar pada ranjang itu hanya membuang mukanya. Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia memicingkan mata melihat warna merah pada rambut sang adik.

"Kau mengecat rambutmu lagi?" tanyanya lagi. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak menampakkan emosinya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." sang adik akhirnya bersuara.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan mengecat rambutmu lagi!"

Donghae bersumpah. Ia tidak ingin marah. Namun jawaban kurang ajar dari sang adik membuat tubuhnya yang lelah ikut emosi.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab sang adik acuh.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Kau itu adikku. Dan aku kakakmu, Kim Kyuhyun!" ucapnya emosi.

Kyuhyun -sang adik- hanya berdecih. Tak ada rasa sopan yang ia tujukkan pada sosok di depannya itu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kim Donghae - ssi." Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan nada mengejek.

Donghae menghela napas lelah. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Ia menurunkan nada bicaranya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar. "Tidak ada"

"Lalu kenapa kau membolos lagi. Dan ini apa?" Donghae menunjukkan sesuatu di tangannya. "Kau merokok lagi, eoh?"

Hening

"Kau mau membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan memakai benda ini." Itu terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Kalau iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun menantang. Donghae kembali mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Kumohon, Kyu. Jangan seperti ini. Setidaknya fokuslah pada pelajaranmu. Jadilah seperti Kyuhyun yang aku kenal." Kini Donghae berucap sendu. Ia tahu, tidak ada gunanya berkata kasar pada adiknya.

Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya kearah jendela. Ada bagian dalam dirinya yang menyetujui omongan Donghae, namun dengan cepat ia menyangkalnya.

Ini Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Ini hidupnya sekarang.

"Sudahlah. Cepatlah mandi. Aku akan keluar." tanpa menunggu jawaban, Donghae melangkah keluar.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong kearah pintu yang telah tertutup.

.

Donghae terduduk lesu di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia memijit keningnya yang terasa pening. Semakin hari ia merasa pribadi adiknya semakin bertolak belakang dengan yang seharusnya.

Membolos

Merokok

Mengecat rambut

Itu hal yang sudah ia lihat sejak adiknya masuk SMA dua tahun lalu. Ia merasa gagal mendidik sang adik yang baru menginjak usia 16 tahun.

"Eomma... maafkan aku. Kyuhyun terlalu sulit untuk kembali seperti dulu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya lirih entah pada siapa. Kedua maniknya berkaca - kaca namun urung mengeluarkan air mata.

Donghae rindu adiknya yang manis. Donghae rindu adiknya yang penurut. Donghae rindu adiknya yang ceria. Donghae rindu adiknya yang dulu.

Namja itu menyadarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajah. Tidak sampai semenit terdengar deru napas teratur dari namja itu.

.

TBC

Gak nyangka responnya lumayan bagus.

Terlalu pendekkah?

Makasih buat reviewnya.

 **Abelkyu/cuttiekyu/yeri960/angel sparkyu/retnoelf/kyutty8- syile/annishi692/yjsexolf/choding/wonhaesung love/kyuhae/awaelfkyu13/permenkaret/dindaa/seowoo1803/melani. /riritary9/pcykyh/hyunhua/azkyu/songkyurina/anna505/missbabykyu/atikahsparkyu/lydiasimatupang2301/cho /guest/lee gyu won.**

Ada yg belum disebut? Maaf belum bisa balas reviewnya satu persatu. Tapi author baca kok semua reviewnya.

Last, thank you very much*bow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: After A Minute**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Donghae, Changmin, and others**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, hurt, brothership, friendship**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Keadaan yang memaksanya untuk berubah. Hanya ingin membalas semua rasa sakit yang ia terima di masa kecil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _Based on true story_

 **Chapter 3**

Kyuhyun diam memandang kaca jendela kamarnya yang lembab. Gelap. Awan hitam menggantung memenuhi langit Seoul. Udara dingin menusuk kulit tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut seragam sekolah.

Sebuah kilatan melintas di langit, membuat namja 16 tahun itu mundur dari sisi jendela. Suara petir menyambar dengan keras. Kedua tangannya bergerak menutup kedua telinganya rapat.

Kyuhyun terus melangkah mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinginnya dinding kamar. Tubuhnya bergetar seiring suara sambaran yang terus terdengar.

Wajah datarnya berubah ketakutan. Kedua matanya menatap gelisah kekanan dan kekiri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, seolah hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa takutnya.

Hujan deras disertai petir yang terus menyambar. Sesuatu yang dibencinya. Dan sial, itu hal yang ditakutinya pula. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mencoba menetalkan napasnya yang tiba - tiba memburu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, hujan telah mereda begitupun dengan petir yang tidak terdengar. Hanya terdengar suara rintik hujan yang sesekali turun. Kyuhyun masih dengan posisinya sejak tadi. Namun kedua tangannya kini tidak lagi menutupi telinga. Tatapan nya kembali datar -dan terkesan kosong.

 _._

 _Kyuhyun kecil menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua tangannya menengadah merasakan rintik kecil hujan yang mulai turun. Beberapa orang berlarian menghindari rintik hujan yang semakin deras._

 _'Hujan pertama di musim gugur.' Gumamnya entah pada siapa._

 _Tubuh kecil itu masih setia berdiri di tengah derasnya hujan. Tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk berteduh. Biarlah. Setidaknya warna dan bau tomat busuk bisa sedikit hilang dari seragam putihnya. Dengan begitu eomma dan Hae hyungnya tidak khawatir._

 _Hampir sepuluh menit ia bertahan di posisinya. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang._

 _Namja kecil itu berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Hae hyung-nya yang berdiri gelisah didepan pintu rumah._

 _"Hyung..." teriaknya sambil berlari masuk ke rumah._

 _"Astaga! Kyu..." pekik remaja tampan itu melihat adiknya yang basah kuyup._

 _GREP_

 _Donghae dengan cepat berlutut lalu memeluk sang adik yang masih terengah didepannya._

 _"Kemana saja kau? Hyung khawatir padamu." Donghae mengelus surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang basah._

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum dibalik punggung Donghae. "Tadi kehujanan di jalan."_

 _Donghae melepas pelukannya. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya melihat seragam putih adiknya yang bernoda. Hidungnya mengendus bau yang tidak sedap._

 _Ia tersenyum sedih menyadari kemungkinan sang adik kembali menjadi korban bullying -lagi._

 _"Jja, kita masuk." Ia berdiri lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau pasti kedinginan." Sebisa mungkin ia menahan suaranya agar tak bergetar._

 _Kyuhyun menurut. Ia mendongak menatap sang hyung yang terlihat seperti-...menahan tangis._

 _"Hyung, kau menangis?"_

 _Donghae tidak menjawab, bahkan tidak menoleh. Ia hanya takut air matanya jatuh saat melihat wajah ceria sang adik._

 _Kyuhyun kemudian menarik kemeja Donghae -yang sedikit basah akibat memeluknya tadi._

 _Berhasil. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya._

 _"Aniya, hyung tidak menangis." ucapnya dengan senyum. Ia menatap sendu wajah polos Kyuhyun._

 _"Tapi hidungmu memerah," tunjuk Kyuhyun kearah hidung Donghae yang memerah._

 _"Sudahlah. Ayo cepat mandi. Aish... ini karenamu. Hyung harus ganti baju lagi." canda Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan._

 _Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu salahmu, hyung. Siapa suruh memelukku tadi." Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya menyipit. Ia dengan cepat menghapus setitik air di sudut matanya tanpa diketahui oleh Kyuhyun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyuhyun duduk diam memandang pohon maple yang menguning.

SREK SREK

Suara hembusan angin beradu dengan daun - daun maple yang bergoyang. Beberapa lembar daun nampak berguguran lalu jatuh ke tanah.

"Selamat pagi anak - anak."

"Selamat pagi, saem."

Kyuhyun tetap diam. Suara Jung seongsangnim -wali kelas mereka- seolah dianggapnya sebagai angin berlalu.

"Mulai hari ini, kalian mempunyai teman baru." Suara Jung seongsangnim kembali mengalun. "Silahkan masuk, Changmin-ssi."

Seorang namja tinggi terlihat memasuki kelas lalu berdiri di samping Jung seongsangnim. Bisik - bisik dari beberapa yeoja dan namja samar - samar terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Annyeonghasseo. Namaku Shim Changmin. Kalian bisa memanggilku Changmin."

Pekikkan beberapa yeoja terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas. Mereka langsung terpesona dengan senyum indah Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Bukan untuk memperhatikan dua namja yang berbicara di depan kelas, namun untuk hal lain. Ia mengambil earphonenya lalu memasang benda itu pada telinganya. Ia kembali fokus pada dunianya lagi.

"Baiklah, Changmin-ssi. Kau bisa duduk-..." namja kepala empat itu melempar pandangannya, mencari kursi yang kosong. Ia menghela napas saat menangkap satu - satunya kursi yang kosong di kelas ini.

"Disana," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk bangku paling belakang dekat jendela.

Changmin mengikuti arah telunjuk Jung saenim. Sedikit mengerutkan dahi melihat seseorang yang duduk tenang dengan kedua telinganya yang tersumpal earphone.

"Baiklah. Saenim akan keluar. Sekarang waktunya Park saenim mengajar, bukan?" Mereka mengangguk kecuali Changmin dan seseorang di bangku paling belakang itu.

"Park saenim akan datang sepuluh menit lagi." Jung saenim menepuk pelan bahu Changmin yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau bisa duduk sekarang."

Changmin sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya. Jung saenim berlalu setelah itu.

"Uhm, hai." sapanya ramah pada Kyuhyun. Ia duduk lalu meletakkan tasnya di atas bangku. "Aku Changmin." Changmin mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Kyuhyun yang masih diam memandang keluar jendela.

Kyuhyun melirik sebentar dengan wajah datarnya lalu kembali membuang pandangan keluar jendela. _'Tidak penting' ,_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Changmin kembali menarik tangannya. Tersenyum kikuk menyadari teman sebangkunya ini mungkin bukan orang yang ramah.

"Baiklah, uhm..." melirik name tag, "Kyuhyun-ssi, ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman sebangku yang baik." ucap Changmin mencoba membangun suasana.

 _'Teman? Aku tidak butuh!',_ batin Kyuhyun disertai senyum sinis.

Sebenarnya earphone yang dipakai Kyuhyun tidak menghasilkan suara. Tak ada bunyi yang terdengar karena memang benda itu tidak terhubung pada apapun. Kenapa? Kyuhyun sendiripun tidak tahu.

Aneh

Mungkin. Yang jelas, Kyuhyun merasa lebih nyaman saat memakainya.

"Changmin-ssi..." sebuah suara membuat Changmin menoleh. Seorang yeoja berambut blonde yang duduk di bangku sebelah kirinya.

"Ne?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum pada Changmin lalu melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya." ucapnya sedikit berbisik. Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kyuhyun, dia suka membolos dan tidak tahu aturan." bisiknya lagi. "Dia berandal sekolah bermuka datar." Changmin hanya terdiam.

"Ingat saranku, ya? Berhati - hatilah dengannya." Yeoja itu tersenyum manis pada Changmin dan dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia hanya diam seolah larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Padahal, telinganya dengan jelas mendengar semua yang dikatakan yeoja itu.

"Selamat pagi," suara Park saenim yang baru datang menggema di ruang kelas.

"Selamat pagi, saenim," jawab mereka serempak.

Terkecuali Kyuhyun yang diam dengan mata terpejam dan earphone di telinganya. Serta Changmin yang menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

 _'Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu.'_

.

.

.

RINGG

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Tanda para siswa untuk mengisi kembali energinya di kantin.

SRAKK

Suara kursi berdecit saat Kyuhyun menggesernya mundur. Ia berdiri lalu bersiap melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Changmin yang mendengarnya ikut menoleh.

"Kyuhyun-ssi..." ia berhenti.

Suasana kelas yang semula ramai berubah senyap. Mereka saling berpandangan cemas melihat Changmin yang dengan berani memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau ke kantin?"

Hening

"Bolehkah aku ikut?"

Kyuhyun berlalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Terdengar helaan napas lega disekitarnya.

Seorang namja berambut hitam mendekati Changmin. Ia duduk di kursi Kyuhyun, membuat Changmin sedikit terkesiap.

"Dia memang seperti itu," ucapnya lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Aku Siwon."

Changmin menjabat tangan namja itu. "Changmin," jawabnya dengan ragu.

"Jangan terlalu diambil hati soal tadi, Changmin-ah. Uhmm... bolehkah kupanggil seperti itu?" Changmin mengangguk. Tangannya kembali menumpu keatas meja setelah melepas jabatan tangan dengan Siwon.

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia tidak memiliki teman. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya berbicara dengan seorang pun selama bersekolah disini."

"Benarkah? Terdengar mengerikan."

"Memang"

"Tidak adakah yang memperingatkannya? Maksudku, dia memakai tindik dan mengecat rambutnya. Bukankah itu suatu pelanggaran?"

"Sudah terlalu sering. Dia sudah keluar masuk ruang konseling selama ini."

"Aku bahkan kaget melihatnya asik tertidur saat pelajaran tadi."

"Itu kebiasaannya jika masuk kelas. Jika tidak tidur, dia akan menggunakan earphonenya selalu."

"Lalu kenapa tidak dikeluarkan saja? Bukankah itu memberatkan sekolah?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Ah, ayo pergi ke kantin denganku." ajak Siwon.

"Baiklah," ia lapar dan butuh makan.

Kedua namja itu keluar dari kelas lalu berjalan menuju kantin.

.

Changmin dan Siwon duduk berhadapan dengan makan siang dihadapan mereka. Seorang namja berkaca mata datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hai, hyung," sapa namja itu.

"Oh, Kibum-ah," balas Siwon.

Namja bernama Kibum itu duduk disamping Siwon, "Dia siapa?" tunjuknya pada Changmin.

"Dia Changmin. Murid baru disini."

Kibum tersenyum tipis. "Aku Kibum," mengulurkan tangannya pada Changmin.

"Aku Changmin," balas Changmin menjabat tangan Kibum.

Ketiganya larut dalam obrolan sembari menyantap makan di piring.

"Kau mencari siapa?" Kibum bertanya pada Changmin yang nampak mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi kantin.

"Uhm... Kyuhyun," jawabnya ragu. Kibum menaikkan alisnya, "Si berandal itu. Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya penasaran

Changmin menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku satu bangku dengannya."

Kibum hanya manggut - manggut. "Kenapa mencarinya?"

Changmin berpikir. Aneh juga. Kenapa ia mencari seseorang yang bahkan tidak mau menjawab perkenalan darinya?

Changmin mengangkat bahu, "Hanya sedikit penasaran. Bukankah tadi ia keluar kelas? Kupikir dia pergi ke kantin." ucapnya kearah Siwon.

"Dia tidak pernah masuk ke kantin juga," Changmin terbelalak. "Bernarkah?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Siwon hyung benar. Dia tidak pernah terlihat saat istirahat. Entah kemana ia pergi, tidak ada yang tau." sahut Kibum.

"Aku tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana ia hidup seperti itu setiap hari?"

"Ya, begitupun aku, Kibum-ah. Seorang Kim Kyuhyun seperti dinding beton yang tebal dan kuat. Sulit menembus pribadinya. Selain itu, seolah ada lapisan es yang menyelimutinya. Benar - benar dingin."

Changmin hanya diam tidak berniat menanggapi. Banyak pertanyaan di pikirannya. Baru sehari ia masuk, namun seorang Kim Kyuhyun mampu membuatnya penasaran. Seperti apa hidupnya namja itu?

 _'Kyuhyun-ssi, kurasa aku mulai tertarik menjadi temanmu'_

.

Seorang namja tampak memejamkan kedua matanya. Tubuh tinggi berbalut seragam itu setengah berbaring di atas dahan pohon. Lebih tepatnya di atas dahan pohon maple yang besar dan kuat.

Namja itu adalah Kyuhyun. Dia bersandar nyaman pada dahan pohon yang dijadikannya bantalan. Kedua telinganya masih tersumpal earphone -tak bersuara.

Surai kecoklatannya -yang sekarang berwarna merah dibeberapa bagian- sedikit berantakan akibat tertiup angin. Seragam sekolahnya nampak tidak terkancing rapi.

Kedua maniknya kini terbuka lebar. Menampilkan dua buah iris secoklat karamel yang bulat.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana.

Sebatang coklat

Namua 16 tahun itu membuka pembungkusnya lalu memakannya perlahan.

Tak ada suara.

Tak ada ekspresi.

Dan tak ada siapapun kecuali Kyuhyun disana.

Kyuhyun memakan bagian terakhir dari coklat di tangannya. Ia kemudian turun dari atas pohon. Berjalan kembali menuju sekolah lalu masuk ke kelas.

TAP TAP TAP

Kaki panjang itu tanpa permisi masuk kedalam kelas yang sedang berlangsung. Saenim yang sedari tadi mengoceh tentang bab _Invers_ terpaksa mengentikan ocehannya. Berbeda dengan beberapa siswa yang saling berbisik melihat Kyuhyun yang masuk kelas.

Sepuluh detik setelah Kyuhyun duduk di kursi, saenim mulai mengoceh lagi. Fokus seluruh penghuni kelas yang sempat teralihkan karena kedatangan Kyuhyun kembali terarah pada saenim di depan kelas.

Changmin hanya diam saat Kyuhyun duduk. Namun ia berani melirik saat namja itu meletakkan kepalanya di atas bangku. Tidur, mungkin?

 _._

 _._

 _._

Donghae berjalan dalam diam. Langkahnya terasa berat. Ditambah hembusan angin yang cukup kencang membuat langkahnya sesekali terhenti.

"Donghae!" teriak seseorang di ujung jalan.

Donghae tersenyum tipis melihat Eunhyuk berlari kearahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya melihat Eunhyuk yang meletakkan kedua tangannya di lutut.

Eunhyuk menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tidak apa - apa. Kau mau kemana?"

"Hanya ingin berjalan - jalan saja." Keduanya berjalan beriringan.

"Ayo duduk di sana," tanpa menunggu jawaban, Eunhyuk menarik Donghae duduk di kursi kosong.

Keduanya terdiam sampai sepuluh menit berlalu.

Donghae tidak sengaja melihat seorang namja seumuran SMP yang berjalan menggandeng tangan namja kecil lain yang berumur sekitar 7 tahunan.

"Hyung, aku mau itu." tunjuk namja kecil itu pada sesuatu yang berwarna merah muda.

Sang hyung menggeleng. "Aniya, kau tidak boleh memakan permen kapas. Nanti eomma marah." ucapnya lembut.

Sang adik mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Pokoknya aku mau itu!"

Sang hyung mengusak rambutnya bingung, "Baiklah. Hanya sekali ini saja. Tapi janji, jangan bicarakan ini dengan eomma, ya?" Mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada sang adik.

"Janji," balasnya lalu mengaitkan kelingking kecilnya pada kelingking sang hyung. Keduanya tersenyum lebar.

Donghae tersenyum sendu melihatnya. Kedua maniknya bahkan berkaca - kaca.

"Kau merindukan Kyuhyun?"

Donghae menoleh pada Eunhyuk yang memandangnya intens. Merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Eunhyuk, ia memilih membuang pandangannya ke langit.

"Diam berarti iya," putus Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum sedih. "Lucu sekali. Kami bahkan tinggal serumah dan bertemu setiap hari. Lalu kenapa rasanya aku tidak bisa dekat dengannya? Rasanya sangat jauh."

Eunhyuk diam. Donghae adalah sahabatnya. Hanya padanya lah Donghae mau berbagi cerita. Ia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Menurutnya, Donghae memang butuh sandaran saat lelah. Apalagi menghadapi sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"Dia bukan Kyuhyun, Hyuk-ah. Dia bukan Kyuhyun. Adikku tidak seperti itu."

Eunhyuk mengelus pelan punggung Donghae yang bergetar. Ia hanya perlu diam mendengarkan semua curahan hati sahabatnya itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengajarinya merokok. Aku juga tidak pernah mengajarinya membolos. Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun seperti itu?"

Bulir - bulir air mata jatuh dari kedua maniknya. Eunhyuk merengkuh tubuh Donghae kedalam pelukannya. Selalu seperti ini sejak dua tahun lalu

"Kadang aku menyesali kepergian eomma. Mungkin Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun yang dulu jika eomma masih hidup."

Eunhyuk menyeka sebutir air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Takdir memang kejam. Tanpa ampun mengubah seorang yang disayang menjadi orang lain. Dan hal itu terjadi pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Bersabarlah. Kyuhyun pasti berubah. Ia hanya perlu waktu."

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa update. Lama? Pendek? Jangan marahin author, ya? Lagi gak enak badan ini*krik.

Butuh saran dan kritik buat ini fanfic. Tapi gak menerima bashing, loh.

Makasih buat :

 **sitimasumah5/hyunhua/YJSexolf/Atik1125/Sparkyubum/mmzzaa/kyutty8-stile/Songkyurina/kyuhaee/Anna505/Annishi692/riritary9/melani. /AtikahSparkyu/angella/Wonhaesung Love/Awaelfkyu13/cuttiekyu/lydiasimatupang2301/abelkyu/Choding/MissBabyKyu/angel sparkyu/pcyckh/Retnoelf**

Maaf gak bisa balas reviewnya.

Last, thank you very much*bow


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: After A Minute**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Donghae, Changmin, and others**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, hurt, brothership, friendship**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Keadaan yang memaksanya untuk berubah. Hanya ingin membalas semua rasa sakit yang ia terima di masa kecil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _Based on true story_

 **Chapter 4**

 _JLEDERR_

 _Kyuhyun sontak membuka matanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengar suara petir yang menyambar. Ia melirik Donghae yang tidur nyenyak disampingnya._

 _"Hyung..." lirih Kyuhyun sembari mengguncang badan Donghae._

 _Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Donghae membalasnya dengan gumaman._

 _"Hyung..." panggilnya sekali lagi dan hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Donghae._

 _Namja 10 tahun itu melirik jam dinding._

 _Pukul 11 malam_

 _Pantas saja Donghae susah dibangunkan. Hyungnya itu pasti baru pulang dua jam lalu karena harus mengerjakan tugas di rumah temannya. Begitu katanya sebelum pergi tadi._

 _Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari pintu._

 _1 langkah_

 _2 langkah_

 _3 langkah_

 _JLEDERR_

 _Tubuh kecilnya terperanjat mendengar suara petir yang menyambar._

 _"Eomma..." lirihnya kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar sang eomma._

 _Walau sudah berumur 10 tahun, namun Kyuhyun masih takut mendengar suara petir. Ia selalu meminta pelukan dari sang eomma ataupun Donghae._

 _Kaki kecilnya terus melangkah. Diluar sepertinya hujan deras. Prakiraan cuaca di televisi yang ia tonton tadi sore benar adanya._

 _CKLEK_

 _"Eomma..." panggilnya sambil menutup pintu lalu melangkah cepat mendekati sang eomma yang tidur membelakanginya. Eommanya memang tidak pernah mengunci pintu saat tidur. Berjaga - jaga jika kedua putranya membutuhkannya saat malam hari, begitu katanya._

 _Kyuhun melompat naik ke ranjang. Dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya pada pinggang sang eomma yang tidur membelakanginya._

 _"Eomma, Kyu takut." rengeknya manja. Bocah kecil itu memajukan bibirnya karena sang eomma sepertinya masih terlelap._

 _"Eomma, tanganmu dingin. Apa eomma kedinginan?" Bocah 10 tahun itu menyentuh lengan sang eomma yang sedingin es -begitu pikir Kyuhyun. "_ _Tapi eomma sudah memakai selimut."_

 _Kyuhyun merangsek mendekati punggung Kim Hana lalu masuk ke dalam selimut._

 _Dingin_

 _Kenapa badan eommanya juga terasa dingin?_

 _Kyuhyun kembali duduk. Hati kecilnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dengan sang eomma. Dengan cepat ia membalik tubuh Kim Hanna sekuat tenaga._

 _Kedua matanya membelalak menyadari wajah Kim Hanna yang seputih kapas. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan bibir yang membiru. Ia menyentuh wajah sang eomma._

 _"HAE HYUUUNG" teriaknya keras. Jantungnya kembali berdegup keras karena tak mendapati deru napas eommanya._

 _BRAKK_

 _Sepuluh detik kemudian Donghae membuka pintu kamar sang eomma dengan kasar. Wajah mengantuknya sarat akan kekhawatiran. Ia terbangun karena jeritan Kyuhyun. Tadi, saat merasa Kyuhyun tidak tidur disampingnya, ia bergegas lari menuju kamar sang eomma._

 _"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Donghae panik. Napasnya terengah karena berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kamar sang eomma._

 _Kedua manik Kyuhyun memerah, "Hyung... eomma... eomma... dingin...tidak ada napas." ucapnya terbata dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia menunjuk sang eomma yang terbaring di sampingnya._

 _Donghae membulatkan mata mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia segera menghampiri ranjang Kim Hanna. Dengan cepat ia mengecek denyut nadi, deru napas, serta detak jantung sang eomma._

 _'Tidak, eomma. Kumohon, jangan.'_

 _Tangannya bergetar saat menyadari suatu hal. Kedua matanya tiba - tiba memanas._

 _"Eomma... eomma...kajima..." bulir bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di sisi ranjang sang eomma. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kim Hanna yang dingin. "Eomma... tidak...jangan pergi..."_

 _Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menunggu penuh harap tanpa sadar beranjak dari ranjang. Ia terus melangkah mundur sampai punggunya menyentuh dinding kamar._

 _"EOMMAAA... EOMMMAAA..." raung Donghae memeluk tubuh kaku Kim Hanna. Ia menangis keras._

 _JLEDERR_

 _Kyuhyun menutup telinganya rapat. Bibirnya bergetar. Air matanya meluncur dengan cepat._

 _Ia tidak bodoh dengan keadaan ini. Ia tidak mungkin berteriak sekeras tadi jika tidak mengerti kemungkinan yang terjadi. Ia tidak mungkin menangis jika tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Donghae hyungnya tidak mungkin meraung memeluk tubuh sang eomma jika tidak karena hal itu._

 _Kyuhyun tau._

 _Kim Hanna, eommanya telah meninggal._

 _._

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan cepat. Ia mengela napas lalu mengelap wajahnya yang berpeluh.

Ia menyibak selimut lalu beranjak turun dari ranjang. Kedua kakinya berhenti di sisi jendela kamarnya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh kaca jendela yang sedikit berdebu.

Wajah tampan yang biasanya selalu datar kini tampak sendu. Kenangan saat malam kematian sang eomma terkadang menghampiri mimpinya.

Sekitar 6 tahun berlalu, namun ia belum bisa melupakan kepergian Kim Hanna, eommanya.

Kyuhyun ingat, sangat ingat. Eommanya itu sehat. Tidak punya riwayat sakit atau mengidap suatu penyakit. Eommanya meninggal tiba - tiba. Eommanya pergi tanpa berpamitan padanya maupun pada Donghae.

Padahal, Kyuhyun masih membutuhkannya. Kyuhyun membutuhkan sosok seperti Kim Hanna disampingnya. Terutama di masa - masa sulit hidupnya.

"Eomma..." lirih namja 16 tahun itu. Kedua kakinya melemas seakan tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarnya yang dingin.

Tidak ada yang tau

Wajah datar yang ditunjukkan selama ini hanya lah kamuflase dari keterpurukan hidupnya.

Sifat dingin yang ditunjukkan selama ini hanya menutupi jiwanya yang merindukan kehangatan.

Kelakuan nakal yang ia lakukan hanyalah pelampiasan dari semua rasa sakit yang diterimanya di masa kecil.

Ia memeluk kedua lututnya di depan dada lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Bahunya terguncang naik turun. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Eomma... kuharap kau bahagia disana. Aku...aku akan hidup baik suatu saat nanti. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Maafkan aku."

Suatu keganjilan mendengar ia hanya mendoakan kebahagiaan sang eomma di surga. Lalu bagaimana dengan sang appa? Tidakkah ia ingin mendoakan kebahagiaan sang appa pula?

.

Changmin duduk merenung di kursi di halaman belakang rumahnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam, namun kedua matanya belum bisa terpejam.

Hari pertama memasuki sekolah baru cukup membuat tidurnya terganggu.

"Sepertinya tidak asing. Siapa dia?" gumamnya sendiri.

Angin malam berhembus sebagai jawaban. Namja itu tidak terlihat kedinginan. Tangan kirinya menyangga dagunya di atas paha. Terlihat sekali otaknya dipaksa untuk mengingat sesuatu yang dulu.

"Kyuhyun. Kim Kyuhyun. Namamu tidak asing."

Changmin seolah melupakan dirinya yang hanya memakai kaos tipis dan celana pendek sejak sejam yang lalu.

.

.

.

Donghae meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng di meja makan. Ia tersenyum senang memandangi masakannya yang terbilang sukses. Diliriknya jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Sebentar lagi dia turun." gumamnya sambil melongok ke atas.

TAP TAP TAP

Benar saja. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun turun dengan seragam yang melekat di tubuh tingginya. Jangan lupakan tas yang menyampir di bahu kirinya, serta sepatu yang sudah di pakainya.

Sedikit menghela napas saat melihat warna rambut Kyuhyun yang belum berubah. Tindik juga masih menempel indah di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Sarapan dulu. Aku menbuatkanmu nasi goreng." ucap Donghae dengan senyum saat Kyuhyun melewati anak tangga terakhir.

Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia menatap datar wajah Donghae yang berbalut senyum.

Tanpa berkata apapun ia duduk di meja makan. Donghae tersenyum sumringah lalu mengambil tempat di seberang meja.

Keduanya makan dalam diam. Tidak ada obrolan. Tidak ada candaan. Dan tidak ada interaksi sama sekali. Suasana terasa begitu kaku. Suatu keanehan mengingat kedua orang ini adalah saudara yang dulunya sangat dekat. Ya, dulu.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendok dan garpu diatas piring yang telah kosong. Ia segera beranjak dari kursi.

"Mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak"

Tidak ada percakapan lagi karena Kyuhyun sendiri sudah meninggalkan ruang tersebut. Menyisakan Donghae yang memandangi kedua tangannya yang bertaut dengan sendu.

.

Suasana pagi kota Seoul dipenuhi banyak kendaraan serta pejalan kaki yang akan menyeberang. Lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah. Berpuluh manusia di pinggir penyeberangan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyeberang ke sisi jalan yang lain.

Diantara berpuluh orang tersebut, Kyuhyun adalah salah satunya. Ia nampak berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku, serta earphone yang menggantung di kedua telinganya. Rambut merah dan tindik di telinga kirinya mendapat lirikan dari beberapa pejalan kaki yang lain. Sebagai seorang murid SMA harusnya ia tidak melakukan itu.

Tapi Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah pendiriannya, bahkan Donghae sekalipun. Ia seolah menutup telinga dengan semua petuah yang didapatnya. Ia hanya mempercayai dirinya sendiri.

Sekitar 10 menit berjalan kaki, Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di sekolahnya. Kembali ia melangkah santai memasuki gerbang. Mengabaikan pandangan tidak suka dari beberapa siswa dan guru yang terganggu dengan penampilan dan kehadirannya -mungkin.

Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Changmin yang sepertinya tidak sengaja menabrak seorang siswa di ujung koridor sekolah. Bisa dipastikan karena banyak buku yang berserakan di lantai dan Changmin yang nampak meminta maaf pada siswa itu. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dari kejauhan tanpa berniat menghentikan langkahnya.

Pada awalnya, Kyuhyun bermaksud mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin. Namun sesuatu yang menarik terlihat jelas di matanya saat Changmin membungkuk mengambil buku yang terjatuh di lantai.

 _Ternyata benar kau_

Ia membuang wajah -datar- nya kearah lain saat Changmin tidak sengaja melihat kearahnya. Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah menuju kelas lalu berakhir di kursi miliknya.

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun duduk diam sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Pohon maple di pinggir lapangan seolah lebih menarik perhatiannya di banding yang lain. Kedua telinganya masih tersumpal earphone -tak bersuara. Wajah datarnya seolah tidak pernah luntur.

Tiba - tiba saja ingatan masa lalu melintas di otaknya.

 _Kyuhyun duduk sendiri di bawah pohon maple yang mulai menggugurkan daunnya. Kedua matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sekumpulan bocah lain yang bermain di halaman._

 _Seminggu setelah kematian sang eomma, ia dan Donghae dibawa ke Ulsan oleh sang paman -Park Jungsoo. Satu - satunya keluarga dari sang eomma yang masih di Korea._

 _Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Di sekolah baru yang menurutnya lebih menakutkan dari sekelompok bocah yang selalu membully-nya dulu._

 _Kyuhyun selalu menolak saat salah satu dari teman sekelasnya itu mendekati dirinya. Entah lah, rasanya ia tidak ingin mengenal siapapun setelah kejadian di sekolah yang lama._

 _"Hei, kenapa kau disitu sendirian?" Sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak mundur. Wajahnya berubah ketakutan melihat seorang bocah yang sepertinya lebih tinggi darinya itu duduk di sampingnya._

 _"Jangan takut. Tenanglah..." ucapnya mencoba menenangkan. "Aku bukan anak nakal. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu."_

 _Kyuhyun dengan takut - takut menoleh kearah bocah disampingnya itu. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Kedua tangannya yang bertautan mulai berkeringat._

 _"Kau anak baru tadi? Aku belum sempat berkenalan denganmu. Aku Max. Kau Kyu, bukan?"_

 _Kyuhyun menatap ragu tangan bocah yang mengaku bernama 'Max' itu. Dengan pelan ia mengangguk tanpa berniat membalas uluran tangan Max. Melihat respon Kyuhyun yang seperti itu membuat Max dengan cepat menarik paksa tangan kanan Kyuhyun lalu menggegamnya seolah sedang berjabat tangan. Hal itu sontak menimbulkan keterkejutan bagi Kyuhyun._

 _"Nah, Kyu. Mulai sekarang aku adalah temanmu." ucapnya dengan senyum lebar. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tertegun sejenak. Teman? Bocah yang baru dikenalnya ini menganggapnya teman? Tidak dipungkiri, hati kecilnya terasa menghangat._

 _Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun mulai akrab dengan Max. Ingat, hanya dengan Max, tidak yang lain. Ia memilih bersembunyi di balik tubuh Max saat bocah lain mengajaknya berkenalan. Ia hanya percaya pada Max dan tidak ingin mempercayai orang lain._

 _Sedikit banyak ia bisa tersenyum jika bersama Max. Melupakan sejenak kenyataan hidup yang baru ia hadapai beberapa waktu lalu. Max, satu - satunya dan yang pertama menjadi temannya. Kyuhyun bahagia dan merasa cukup dengan itu._

 _Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama. Tiga bulan kemudian, Max diharuskan pindah karena sang appa yang pindah tugas ke kota lain. Pekerjaan appa Max memang mengharuskan keluarganya berpindah setiap dua tahun sekali._

 _Kyuhyun sedih, tentu saja. Ia seolah bergantung pada Max selama masuk sekolah ini. Lalu bagaimana hidupnya ke depan tanpa Max disampingnya?_

 _"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Max mengeluarkan dua buah benda dari sakunya. "Ini sebagai tanda persahabatan kita." meletakkan salah satunya pada tangan Kyuhyun._

 _"Kancing?" tanya Kyuhyun aneh melihat Max memberikan sebuah kancing berwarna keemasan padanya._

 _Max tersenyum, "Benda itu melambangkan keberuntungan. Aku berharap kita berdua termasuk orang yang beruntung dan bisa bertemu suatu saat nanti."_

 _Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Max. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."_

 _"Kuharap kau bisa berteman dengan orang lain selagi aku pergi," senyum Kyuhyun perlahan memudar. Ia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dari Max._

 _"Kuharap begitu."_

Suara kursi berdecit mengaburkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Kedua mulutnya seolah malas untuk terbuka. Hanya sekedar lirikan yang menandakan ia mendengar ucapan Changmin.

Melihat respon Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, tidak membuat Changmin kesal. Ia justru tersenyum. Makhluk datar disampingnya itu setidaknya mau meliriknya.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 10 lebih. Ya. Hari ini ia memilih membolos -lagi.

Kebiasaannya memang aneh. Setelah membolos ia akan pulang. Bukan pergi ke suatu tempat melainkan sekedar tidur di rumah.

Kyuhyun melepas seragamnya lalu menggantinya dengan kaos dan celana pendek. Namja 16 tahun itu turun lagi ke lantai bawah untuk mengambil minum.

Saat melewati ruang tamu, ia melihat sebuah pigura diatas laci. Dengan kasar ia meletakkan pigura tersebut ke dalam laci. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca saat melakukan hal itu. Datar seperti biasanya.

Ia kembali melangkah menuju dapur. Meneruskan tujuan utamanya turun.

Sampai di depan kulkas, ia membukanya lalu mengambil sebotol air putih. Ditutupnya kembali kulkas itu lalu kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Ia naik ke lantai dua sembari meminum air di botol tersebut. Kyuhyun meletakkan botol minumnya yang tersisa setengah di atas laci nakas di samping ranjangnya. Ia berjongkok untuk membuka laci nakas tersebut.

Tangannya sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam sana. Sebuah kotak kecil kini berada di tangannya. Ia merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk bersandar di sisi ranjang.

Dibukanya kotak berwarna hitam itu. Ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam sana lalu mengangkat tepat di depan wajahnya.

Sebuah kalung berbandul kancing

Benda yang ia terima dari teman kecilnya saat masih di Ulsan. Ia menjadikannya bandul karena takut jika benda kecil itu hilang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis -sangat tipis- namun membuat siapa saja justru akan terpesona dengan senyum nya. Senyum yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak ia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

"Kau kembali," ucapnya menatap lekat kalung di tangannya. Lebih tepatnya pada benda yang menggantung di tengah kalung tersebut.

"Kurasa kau kembali diwaktu yang salah," kini ia menatap kosong lantai di bawahnya. Kepalanya menunduk. Kedua tanganya terjulur dengan bertumpu di atas kaki yang dilipat. Tangan kirinya masih memegang benda tersebut erat.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyadarinya."

.

TBC

Banyak yg protes karena setiap chapter terlalu pendek. Ok, author minta maaf. Tapi gak tau kenapa setiap ngetik per chapter bakal selesai di sekitar 2k+ aja akhir - akhir ini. Kalo buat author sih emang pengen ngetik lebih dari itu. Tapi belum bisa. Maaf.

Terima kasih juga buat doanya. Ini udah mendingan sakitnya. Yah, tapi sesekali masih sambil ngusap ingus-_-

Buat readers yg setia review, author ucapin terima kasih banyak. Maaf belum bisa balas reviewnya sampai chapter ini. Tapi author baca semua review yg masuk kok.

Thanks to :

 **loeloe07/Guest/pcyckh/** **Anna505/** **lydiasimatupang2301/Songkyurina/AtikahSparkyu/kyuhae/cuttiekyu/MissBabyKyu/Little13/Retnoelf/melaniskhadijah/Choding/Awaelfkyu13/Sparkyubum/WonhaesungLove/Abelkyu/Nanakyu/mmzzaa/angelsparkyu/YJSexolf/kyutty8kj/Annishi692/riritary9/meimeimayra**

Last, thank you very much*bow


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: After A Minute**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Donghae, Changmin, and others**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, hurt, brothership, friendship**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Keadaan yang memaksanya untuk berubah. Hanya ingin membalas semua rasa sakit yang ia terima di masa kecil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _Based on true story_

 **Chapter 5**

"Kyu, turunlah. Waktunya makan malam." Donghae memanggil dari luar pintu kamar adiknya. Ia kemudian turun lagi menuju dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun turun. Tanpa banyak bicara keduanya memulai makan malam dalam diam -seperti biasa.

Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang sesekali menyisihkan sayur dari piringnya. Kebiasaan sejak kecil yang tidak pernah berubah. Ia tanpa sadar memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan intens.

"Jungsoo hyung akan berkunjung besok." ucapan Donghae memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi. Ia masih khidmat menikmati makanannya.

"Kau masih marah?"

Donghae menunggu respon sang adik. Namun, sampai detik ke 60 tidak ada respon. Donghae menyerah.

"Setidaknya katakan sesuatu, Kyu. Jangan hanya diam." lirih Donghae melihat Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi.

Kyuhyun berhenti. Tubuhnya membelakangi Donghae yang masih duduk di kursi makan.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya. Jangan berpura - pura tidak mengerti." sahut Kyuhyun datar.

Namja 20 tahun itu menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. "Tapi sudah 2 tahun lebih." katanya terdengar seperti memohon.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan 14 tahun hidupku yang penuh kebohongan?!" tukas Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh. Nada bicaranya meninggi.

Donghae bungkam mendengar pertanyaan sang adik. Lidahnya terasa kelu tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kau dan eomma dengan tega melakukannya padaku."

Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah sendu membuat Donghae beranjak dari kursi. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan marah padanya," ucap Donghae lirih. Keduanya saling bertatapan.

Kyuhyun melengos, "Aku tidak marah padanya."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih seperti ini?"

Terdiam sejenak, "Aku tidak tau."

"Kyu..." tangan Donghae terulur untuk menyentuh tangan sang adik, namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghindar.

Donghae tersenyum kecut. Ia menurunkan tangannya.

"Ini sulit..." ucap Kyuhyun sendu lalu berlalu.

"Kyu..." tangannya terulur menyentuh udara hampa.

BRAKK

Pintu rumahnya tertutup dengan keras. Kedua matanya menatap nanar pintu yang telah tertutup.

"Dari awal semua memang salah," gumamnya lirih.

Ia beralih menuju laci di ruang tamu. Mencari benda yang seharusnya terpajang indah di atasnya.

"Ia pasti menaruhnya di sini lagi," bisiknya lirih sambil membuka laci teratas.

Sebuah pigura -yang tadi Kyuhyun masukkan dengan kasar- kini kembali Donghae letakkan di tempat yang semestinya. Tampak sebuah foto keluarga di dalamnya. Sepasang suami istri dan dua orang anak. Seorang bocah tampan sekitar 6 tahun dan seorang balita yang di gendong oleh sang eomma.

Donghae mengelus permukaan kaca yang melapisi foto tersebut. Wajah tampannya terlihat sendu.

"Kau aneh. Jika tidak suka seharusnya kau buang saja. Kenapa harus repot mengulanginya setiap hari."

Donghae tersenyum sedih mengingat Kyuhyun. Pigura ini sudah ratusan bahkan ribuan kali dipajang oleh Donghae di atas laci itu. Sudah ratusan bahkan ribuan kali pula Kyuhyun memasukkan benda itu ke dalam laci. Adiknya itu selalu berkilah jika dia tidak menyukai benda itu.

Kedua mata Donghae beralih pada sosok tampan yang berdiri di samping sang eomma dalam foto tersebut.

"Appa... kau dimana? Kapan kau kembali?"

Sedangkan di luar, Kyuhyun bersandar pada dinding rumahnya yang dingin. Ia menghela napas sejenak lalu bergegas pergi.

Kaki panjangnya terus melangkah menyusuri jalan di sekitar blok rumahnya yang terasa sepi. Ia tidak tau kemana kakinya membawanya pergi. Ia tidak mengenal siapapun di sini.

Setelah lama berjalan, Kyuhyun akhirnya berhenti di sebuah halte. Pukul 8 malam bus sudah tidak ada yang lewat di daerahnya. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Ia merapatkan kaos lengan panjangnya saat merasakan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Beruntung ia tadi memakai kaos berlengan panjang. Walau tidak sehangat seperti memakai jaket, setidaknya cukup untuk menahan hawa dingin disekitarnya.

Namja 16 tahun itu tiba - tiba termenung. Wajah sendu Donghae kembali terlintas di pikirannya. Hatinya terasa mencelos melihat hal itu.

Donghae itu kakaknya. Satu - satunya yang ia punya -sekarang- setelah kepergian Kim Hanna. Sedikit banyak masih tersisa rasa sayang di hatinya.

Bagaiamana bisa seorang adik membenci kakaknya? Tidak akan bisa. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membenci Donghae yang notabene adalah kakak satu - satunya. Lagipula apa yang harus ia benci dari kakaknya?

.

Changmin melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jalanan yang dilewatinya sedang sepi. Ia baru pulang dari rumah temannya di sekitar sini.

Matanya menyipit melihat seseorang duduk sendiri di halte bus. Apa ada bus yang lewat jam 8 malam, begitu pikirnya.

Namun semakin dekat dengan halte tersebut, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Seseorang yang duduk di halte itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Changmin menghentikan motornya di dekat halte. Ia turun lalu melepas helmnya. Matanya tidak lepas dari Kyuhyun yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun...?" tanya nya ragu.

Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh. Ekspresi terkejut sedikit -sangat sedikit- tergambar di wajahnya. Namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun merubah wajahnya kembali datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Changmin mengambil tempat di samping Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hei! Setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku."

Changmin kembali berdiri. Kyuhyun tidak menanggapinya. Ia justru melangkah pergi dengan santai.

"Apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" ucap Changmin menyamai langkah Kyuhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Astaga. Changmin bahkan sampai menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terkesan datar dan dingin.

"Dan jangan ikuti aku!" ucap Kyuhyun lagi tanpa membalikkan badan. Kakinya terus melangkah menjauhi Changmin yang masih berdiri di samping halte.

"Hei, Kyu! Kau tidak bisa begitu, Kyu..." Changmin menutup kedua mulutnya saat tanpa sadar mengucap 'Kyu' saja. Biasanya ia akan memanggil dengan embel - embel 'ssi', namun kali ini secara tidak sengaja mulutnya mengucap nama Kyuhyun seperti itu.

 _Aku Max. Kau Kyu, bukan?_

"Kim Kyu...hyun. Kyu... Kyuhyun." Changmin mengeja setiap kata dari nama Kyuhyun.

 _Nah, Kyu. Mulai sekarang aku adalah temanmu_

"Astaga! Bagaimana aku baru sadar," desahnya, "Apa dia Kyu yang itu?"

Ia tanpa sadar berjalan mondar - mandir di depan halte bus yang sepi itu.

"Tapi dia di Ulsan waktu itu. Apa sekarang pindah ke Seoul?"

Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia kembali mendesah menyadari Kyuhyun yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Diusapnya wajahnya dengan kasar lalu berjalan menuju motornya.

Ia menoleh ke belakang sebelum kembali memacu motornya untuk pulang.

Di perjalanan pulang Changmin terus mencoba mengingat - ingat kembali kenangan saat di Ulsan. Terutama tentang teman kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

TING TONG

"Siapa yang datang jam segini?" desah Donghae mendengar bel rumahnya yang berbunyi. Sejak Kyuhyun pergi tadi, ia terus duduk di sofa sambil menunggui adiknya pulang.

TING TONG

"Aish... Sebentar!" teriak Donghae agak keras. Ia segera beranjak untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Siap-..."

"Donghae-ya..."

Donghae terkesiap melihat seorang yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Jungsoo hyung," ucapnya tanpa sadar. Ia memeluk tubuh Jungsoo tiba - tiba sampai namja kepala tiga itu mundur selangkah. Jungsoo tersenyum lalu menepuk punggung Donghae.

Donghae melepas pelukannya, ia tersenyum melihat namja itu.

Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang namja yang mengasuhnya setelah kepergian sang eomma. Namja yang berdiri dengan senyum tulus itu adalah pamannya. Adik dari Kim Hanna yang tidak pernah mau dipanggil paman. Karena itulah Donghae selalu memanggil Jungsoo dengan sebutan _hyung._

"Ehmm, Hae-ya. Tidakkah kau mempersilahkanku untuk masuk?" keluhnya, "Ini berat." sambil sedikit mengangkat ransel di bahunya.

Donghae tersenyum malu. "Aigo... Silahkan masuk." ucapnya sambil memiringkan badan. Memberi jalan bagi Jungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam.

Donghae menutup pintu rumahnya kembali sesaat setelah Jungsoo masuk ke dalam. Ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Jungsoo.

"Hyung bilang akan datang besok."

Jungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu yang empuk. "Aku hanya ingin datang lebih cepat." jawabnya sambil meletakkan ransel di samping tubuhnya lalu melepas jaket yang dipakainya.

"Aku buatkan minum dulu. Kopi?"

"Tidak. Air putih saja."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Donghae segera melesat ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Meninggalkan Jungsoo yang menyandarkan badannya di sofa. Tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah perjalan dari Ulsan ke Seoul.

"Ini, hyung. Silahkan." Donghae meletakkan segelas air putih. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Jungsoo.

"Terima kasih." Jungsoo segera meminumnya sampai tandas. Terlihat sekali jika namja 33 tahun itu sedang kehausan.

"Oh, ya. Dimana Kyuhyun? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi?" tanya Jungsoo setelah meletakkan gelas yang telah kosong ke atas meja. Badannya berputar mengelilingi ruangan, namun tidak menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Donghae menghela napas. Ia ikut menyenderkan badannya pada sofa. "Dia keluar setelah kami sempat sedikit ribut."

Tangannya memijat pangkal hidungnya yang terasa pening. Jungsoo yang mendengarnya sontak menegakkan tubuh. Ia memutar badannya menghadap Donghae.

"Masih tentang itu?" tanyanya ambigu. Donghae mengangguk.

Jungsoo tanpa sadar menghela napas panjang. Ini memang sedikit rumit.

Matanya tidak sengaja menatap pigura di atas laci. Wajahnya berubah sendu mengingat noonanya yang sudah tiada.

 _"Noona, ada apa?" kakinya melangkah memasuki kamar sang noona. Ia bisa melihat tubuh noonanya -Kim Hanna- yang duduk membelakanginya._

 _"Noona...kenapa menangis?" tanya nya khawatir melihat bulir - bulir air mata membasahi pipi Kim Hanna._

 _Jungsoo melihat Kyuhyun yang baru berusia 3 tahun itu terlelap dengan nyaman di ranjang. Tidak terusik sedikit pun dengan kehadirannya di ruangan itu._

 _Kim Hanna mengulurkan secarik kertas yang di pegangnya. Titik - titik air mata tercipta jelas di atas kertas tersebut._

 _Jungsoo menerimanya dengan ragu. Ia kembali memandang wajah Kim Hanna yang sarat akan kesedihan._

 _'Hana-ya, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal.'_

 _Kedua mata Jungsoo sontak membulat membaca tulisan pada kertas itu. Tangan kirinya meremat kertas tersebut dengan keras. Emosinya siap meledak saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa ia diam saat pria itu meninggalkan noonanya secara tiba - tiba? Ia tidak terima._

 _Namun emosinya lenyap seketika saat melihat Kim Hanna yang memeluk Kyuhyun erat dengan air mata yang mengalir. Ia bahkan bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai menggeliat di pelukan sang nonna._

 _Ia memandang sedih pada Kim Hanna yang kini menangis bersama Kyuhyun. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus pundak sang noona lalu mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang tiba - tiba menangis keras. Mungkin bocah tiga tahun itu merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan sang eomma._

"...yung."

"Jungsoo hyung..."

Jungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ne?"

Donghae menatap cemas, "Kau tidak menyahut saat kupanggil tadi. Apa kau melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Jungsoo tersenyum tulus, "Tidak ada. Mungkin hanya sedikit lelah."

"Istirahatlah di kamar, hyung."

"Nanti saja. Aku ingin di sini dulu."

Keduanya kembali berbincang ringan. Saling bertanya tentang keadaan masing - masing yang tidak bertemu selama hampir setengah tahun. Pekerjaannya di Ulsan tidak mendukung untuk sering - sering berkunjung ke Seoul. Jungsoo hanya bisa menengok Donghae dan Kyuhyun di Seoul setiap tiga bulan sekali. Namun untuk kali ini, hampir setengah tahun ia tidak bertemu Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu." Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jungsoo. Sifat manjanya langsung keluar jika itu bersama Jungsoo.

"Aku juga merindukannu, Hae-ya." Jungsoo balas mengusak rambut Donghae pelan. Hidup bertahun - tahun bersama Donghae membuat Jungsoo hapal akan sifat pemuda itu. Keponakannya ini sudah sangat lengket dengannya sejak masih di Ulsan.

Jungsoo tahu, Donghae pasti ingin berkeluh kesah soal Kyuhyun.

"Dia semakin menjauh." Donghae berujar pelan. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Jungsoo diam mendengar keluhan Donghae.

Andai saja kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi. Andai saja pekerjaannya bisa di pindahkan ke Seoul. Dan andai saja ia bisa merubah Kyuhyun seperti dulu. Pasti semua akan baik - baik saja.

"Bantu aku, hyung. Perkataanku seolah angin baginya." ucapnya memohon. Pemuda itu menatap Jungsoo penuh harap.

Jungsoo menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya. "Pasti, Hae-ya. Aku akan membantu Kyuhyun kita agar seperti dulu."

Jungsoo tidak mendengar sahutan dari Donghae, namun ia bisa merasakan kepala Donghae yang mengangguk dibalik punggungnya.

.

.

.

 _Kyuhyun melangkah pelan di depan kamar Donghae. Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan lalu melongok ke dalam._

 _Hyungnya sedang tidur._

 _Namja 14 tahun itu mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menutup pintu kamar Donghae lagi. Membuka pintu lagi lalu kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Hal itu berulang tiga kali sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan masuk ke kamar Donghae._

 _"Biar ku tunggu Hae hyung sampai terbangun." gumamnya pelan sembari melangkah masuk. Ia tidak tega membangunkan Donghae._

 _Kyuhyun mengambil tempat di sisi tempat tidur Donghae yang kosong. Ia sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi kamar tidur hyungnya itu._

 _Pandangannya beralih pada Donghae yang sedang terlelap. Hyungnya pasti kelelahan setelah menghadiri acara kelulusannya tadi._

 _Ya, Kyuhyun hari ini telah lulus dari bangku SMP. Karena itulah Kyuhyun datang ke kamar Donghae. Ia ingin meminta persetujuan pada Donghae. Ia ingin meneruskan sekolahnya di salah satu SMA favorit di Ulsan. Tepatnya di SMA yang sama seperti Donghae dulu. Namun melihat Donghae yang tidur pulas membuat Kyuhyun harus rela menunggu sampai Donghae terbangun._

 _Kyuhyun menumpukan wajahnya pada tangan. Terlihat sekali jika pemuda itu mulai bosan menunggu Donghae yang tidak kunjung bangun. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur milik Donghae. Mungkin nanti saja pikirnya._

 _"Apa itu? " bisiknya pelan melihat sesuatu mencuat di bawah bantal Donghae. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar. Di tariknya benda itu pelan tanpa mengusik tidur Donghae._

 _Sebuah foto_

 _Kakinya berjalan ke arah jendela kamar Donghae lalu berhenti di dekatnya. Ia pikir foto itu adalah foto yeojachingu Donghae. Namun ternyata bukan._

 _Kedua matanya memincing melihat foto di tangannya._ _Potret sang eomma bersama seorang namja. Namja kecil yang berdiri di depan kedua orang itu Kyuhyun yakini sebagai Donghae. Lalu ada seorang balita di gendongan sang eomma._

 _Jika ada Donghae dan eommanya, balita itu sudah pasti Kyuhyun sewaktu kecil. Lalu namja di samping sang eomma berarti..._

 _"Appa..." lirih nya pelan lalu menutup mulut. Tangan kirinya yang memegang foto tersebut tiba - tiba bergetar. Tubuhnya menegang seketika. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat._

 _Eomma bilang tidak memiliki foto appanya. Donghae hyungnya juga bilang begitu._

 _Matanya kembali membulat saat membalik foto di tangannya itu._

 _Apa yang terjadi? Adakah hal yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui saat ini?_

 _"Kyu..." suara Donghae terdengar serak. "Kau kah itu?" Ia mengucek kedua matanya._

 _Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Tubuh tingginya masih berdiri di dekat jendela._

 _"Kenapa berdiri di sana?" Donghae menggeliat pelan lalu duduk menghadap Kyuhyun. Wajah kantuknya terlihat jelas saat ini. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang adik. Adiknya bahkan tidak berbalik ke arahnya._

 _Donghae turun dari ranjang lalu mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sampai tidak menanggapi ucapannya._

 _"Kyu..." ditariknya pelan badan Kyuhyun sampai berbalik kearahnya._

 _Ia mengamati wajah Kyuhyun. Kedua mata Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. Pandangan Donghae turun ke bawah. Kedua matanya sukses terbelalak melihat benda di tangan Kyuhyun._

 _"Astaga... Kyu. Aku bisa jelas..."_

 _"Apa maksudnya ini?!"_

 _Suara dingin Kyuhyun memutus ucapan Donghae. Pemuda 18 tahun itu dengan cepat memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika._

 _"Aku bisa jelaskan tentang ini. Kau jangan berpikiran buruk dulu."_

 _Donghae menatap lembut pada Kyuhyun yang justru menatapnya tajam._

 _"Kau membohongiku." Dingin. Datar. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar seperti itu. Namun terselip nada kecewa di antaranya._

 _"Appa, dia masih hidup, bukan?!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil melempar foto di tangannya. Foto itu jatuh terbalik di atas lantai. Menampilkan sederet tulisan yang seolah kembali mencekik leher Kyuhyun._

 _'Appa, kapan kau kembali? Aku merindukanmu.'_

 _Tulisan dibalik foto itu adalah tulisan tangan Donghae._

 _Donghae kembali menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap wajah sang adik yang dipenuhi rasa kecewa._

 _"Kyu... dengar. Appa pergi tiba - tiba saat kau masih berumur tiga tahun. Beliau belum meninggal. Eomma yang memulai ini semua. Ia tidak ingin kau merasa berbeda tanpa seorang ayah di hidupmu." ucap Donghae meyakinkan._

 _Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Tatapannya sarat akan kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Ini menyakitkan. Sungguh menyakitkan._

 _"Eomma bahkan yang memulainya." ucapnya lirih lalu menyentak genggaman tangan Donghae. Tubuhnya mundur selangkah._

 _"Kau dan eomma tega melakukannya."_

 _Tubuhnya bergetar. Kedua maniknya memerah. Hatinya terasa tercabik - cabik. Kepalanya menunduk menatap lantai kamar._

 _"Tidak, Kyu. Eomma tidak salah. Harusnya aku memberitahumu soal ini sejak eomma tiada. Aku yang salah." Donghae melangkah maju mendekati Kyuhyun. Pandangannya mengabur saat lapisan tipis menyelimuti matanya._

 _Bukan ini maksudnya. Bukan seperti ini._

 _"Kyu...kumohon." Donghae berhasil menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Membuat kedua matanya kembali bertatapan dengan mata karamel Kyuhyun._

 _"Tidak! Kalian sama saja." Kyuhyun menyentak kedua tangan Donghae -lagi. Tangannya menepuk dada kirinya yang terasa sesak. Kenyataan ini membuatnya sulit bernapas._

 _"Dongsaeng-ah..." lirih Donghae sendu melihat Kyuhyun yang nampak hancur. Pipinya basah karena airmata._

 _Kyuhyun mengusap airmatanya kasar. Ia kembali menepuk dadanya. "Sakit. Sangat sakit." lirihnya sambil meringis. Air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti dari kedua matanya._

 _Donghae mencoba meraih Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Namun Kyuhyun terus melangkah mundur menghindari Donghae._

 _BRAKK_

 _"Kyu!"_

 _Donghae berjalan cepat mengejar Kyuhyun yang keluar dari kamarnya. Sebelumnya ia sempat mengambil foto yang terjatuh. Ia mulai berlari saat menyadari Kyuhyun tidak berada di rumah._

 _"Kyu!"_

 _Donghae menatap sekeliling mencari Kyuhyun. Matanya menangkap siluet sang adik yang berjalan ke arah peternakan sapi milik Jungsoo._

 _"Pulangkan aku ke Seoul hari ini juga!"_

 _Jungsoo yang sedang bersiap pulang kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang berteriak padanya._

 _"Kenapa kau berteriak? "_

 _"Pulangkan aku ke Seoul!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi._

 _Jungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang nampak berbeda. Ia bisa melihat jejak air mata di wajah Kyuhyun._

 _"Kau menangis? Ada apa?" Jungsoo mengulurkan tangannya kearah pipi Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menampiknya dengan cepat._

 _"Hyung!"_

 _Suara Donghae terdengar. Ia kembali mengerutkan kening melihat kedua mata Donghae yang memerah._

 _"Kenapa dengan kalian? Apa..."_

 _Ucapannya terputus saat melihat sesuatu di tangan Donghae. Otaknya dengan cepat memproses kejadian yang telah terjadi._

 _"Kenapa harus ke Seoul. Di sini rumahmu, Kyu."_

 _Kyuhyun menatapnya datar._

 _"Tidak. Rumahku di Seoul."_

 _"Kita bisa bicara baik - baik."_

 _"Aku tidak butuh."_

 _"Tapi-"_

 _"Pulangkan aku ke Seoul atau aku pergi dari sini!"_

 _Donghae dan Jungsoo yang mendengarnya gelagapan. Mereka tau Kyuhyun tidak pernah main - main dengan ucapannya._

 _Donghae menatap Jungsoo meminta solusi._

 _"Baiklah. Berapa hari kau ingin pulang ke Seoul?" tanya Jungsoo tenang. Ia yang paling dewasa di antara ketiganya. Ia juga yang harus menenangkan ketegangan yang terjadi._

 _"Selamanya"_

 _Jungsoo dan Donghae sontak membelalakkan matanya._

 _"T-tapi... Kyu."_

 _"Aku ingin pulang ke Seoul selamanya."_

 _Keputusan Kyuhyun sudah bulat. Ini pilihannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pemuda itu menyulut rokok tanpa menghentikan langkah. Kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri gang - gang yang gelap. Tidak peduli akan bahaya yang mungkin didapatnya jika melewati tempat itu.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Punggungnya bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Tangannya masih setia memegang rokok. Mulutnya juga tidak henti menghisap benda mematikan itu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kupercaya di dunia ini. Kecuali diriku sendiri."

Ia melempar puntung rokoknya lalu kembali berjalan.

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Astaga, maafkan author karena updatenya ngaret. Padahal mau ngepost hari minggu kemarin. Eh malah sakit lagi*krik.

Sebenernya gak pede mau ngepost ini chapter. Ragu di bagian sana sini. Tapi ya beginilah akhirnya. Semoga pada suka deh.

Terima kasih buat yang setia mampir di fanfic ini. Gomapta^^. Makasih buat reviewnya juga.

Special thanks to :

 **Hyunhua / Guest / sitimasumah5 /aya / Guest / Songkyurina / Anna505/ Nanakyu / angel sparkyu / Emon204 / pcyckh / tary sa / gnagyuu / dd / mmzzaa / melaniskhadijah / Permenkaret / Wonhaesung Love / kyuhae / lydiasimatupang2301 / Choding / Awaelfkyu13 / AtikahSparkyu / cuttiekyu**

Last, thank you so much*bow


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: After A Minute**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Donghae, Changmin, and others**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, hurt, brothership, friendship**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Keadaan yang memaksanya untuk berubah. Hanya ingin membalas semua rasa sakit yang ia terima di masa kecil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _Based on true story_

 **Chapter 6**

Jungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang tersampir di bahu kirinya. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum istirahat. Sebelum melangkah ke ranjang, ia menggantung handuk yang tadi dipakainya di tempat gantungan.

"Sudah jam sepuluh lebih," gumamnya setelah mengecek jam di ponselnya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang, sambil sesekali menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

Dahinya tiba - tiba berkerut berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Kyuhyun belum pulang." Sebuah pernyataan keluar dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan telinganya mendengar teriakan Donghae.

.

Donghae melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada melihat Kyuhyun yang baru pulang.

"Darimana saja?" tanyanya lembut namun terkesan tegas.

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar.

"Jangan berpindah!" tegas Donghae saat merasa Kyuhyun akan melangkah pergi. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang diam di tempatnya. Kedua manik coklat milik sang adik hanya menatapnya acuh.

"Ugh..." ia menutup hidungnya, "Kau merokok lagi?!" tanya Donghae saat mencium bau rokok dari baju sang adik.

Ia mengendus baju Kyuhyun lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. "Sudah kuberitahu untuk tidak merokok. Lalu kenapa kau mengulanginya?"

Kyuhyun membuang muka. Wajah- khawatir -Donghae membuatnya terganggu.

"Berapa batang yang kau habiskan hari ini?"

"..."

"Kenapa diam?"

"..."

"KIM KYUHYUN! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Jungsoo keluar setelah mendengar teriakan Donghae yang menggema di ruang tamu. Letak kamar yang berada di lantai satu dan berhadapan langsung dengan ruang tamu membuat Jungsoo mendengar suara Donghae dengan jelas. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar, melihat interaksi kedua keponakannya.

Sedikit kaget melihat penampilan Kyuhyun saat ini. Warna rambut merah yang lumayan mencolok dan sebuah tindik. Hal yang tidak Jungsoo lihat beberapa bulan lalu.

"Jawab aku!" teriak Donghae lagi. Matanya menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. Namun Jungsoo bisa melihat tatapan khawatir dari Donghae.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kyuhyun berlalu setelahnya. Donghae yang melihatnya meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Kyuhyun..." panggil Jungsoo saat Kyuhyun berjalan naik ke lantai dua. Jungsoo yakin, Kyuhyun menghindarinya lagi.

Kyuhyun berhenti di anak tangga ke tiga.

"Aku datang lagi. Apakah kau tidak merindukanku?"

Hening. Jungsoo menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, begitupun Donghae yang memperhatikan keduanya.

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun meremas pegangan tangga. "Tidak," tanpa berbalik, ia menjawab pertanyaan Jungsoo.

Jungsoo menatap sendu punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin mengecil lalu tertelan masuk dalam pintu kamar. Ia beralih pada Donghae yang duduk menyangga kepalanya.

Ada rasa bersalah di hatinya. Ternyata sudah separah ini hubungan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Ah, tidak. Mungkin hubungan Kyuhyun dengan semua orang.

Ia menghela napas sejenak lalu duduk di samping Donghae.

"Dia seperti itu," ucap Jungsoo.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau bisa menilainya sendiri, hyung."

Donghae menatap lurus ke depan. Merangkai kenangan dua tahun lalu.

 _Ketiganya sampai di rumah lama Donghae dan Kyuhyun._

 _"Kalian berdua baik - baiklah di Seoul. Hyung tidak bisa menemani kalian tinggal di sini."_

 _Jungsoo menatap kedua keponakannya. Sedikit tidak rela membiarkan keduanya tinggal jauh darinya, tanpa ada sosok orang tua._

 _"Hyung jangan khawatir. Kami akan hidup baik disini." Matanya melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang diam sedari tadi._

 _"Hyung sudah mengatur semuanya. Sekolah kalian dan juga pembantu yang akan datang seminggu sekali membersihakan rumah. Besok mobilmu baru datang, Hae-ya."_

 _Jungsoo beralih pada Kyuhyun. "Kyu..." kedua manik coklat itu menatap Jungsoo. "Apa ini yang kau inginkan?"_

 _Kyuhyun melengos, "Ya"_

 _Jungsoo justru tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun._

 _"Hae-ya, jaga adikmu. Hyung harus pulang."_

 _Donghae mengangguk mantap, "Pasti, hyung."_

 _Kyuhyun masuk lebih dulu setelah mobil yang membawa Jungsoo menghilang di belokan. Ia langsung naik ke lantai dua. Matanya menatap dua pintu kamar yang berdekatan._

 _Di sisi kiri adalah kamar mendiang Kim Hanna -eommanya. Dan di sisi kanan adalah kamarnya dulu bersama Donghae. Ia berpikir sejenak lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar._

 _Donghae yang baru sampai di lantai atas memandang khawatir pada pintu kamar sang eomma yang tertutup kembali. Ia lantas masuk ke dalam kamarnya- yang dulu._

 _"Tenang, Donghae. Semua akan baik. Kau akan baik, Kyuhyun akan baik." ucap Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. Pasalnya, ia sekarang berperan sebagai orang tua sekaligus kakak bagi Kyuhyun._

 _Namun semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai harapan. Selama hampir dua minggu, Kyuhyun terus berdiam di kamar sang eomma. Hanya keluar sekali dalam sehari. Yang paling parah, Kyuhyun tidak pernah berbicara dan tersenyum padanya._

 _Donghae sudah membujuk Kyuhyun dengan segala cara. Ia bahkan sudah menceritakan kebenaran soal sang appa. Mungkin Donghae belum genap sepuluh tahun saat sang appa pergi. Namun ia masih ingat betul bagaimana rupa, sifat, dan tentang sang appa._

 _"Tidak penting." Hanya itu kata yang diucap Kyuhyun setelah Donghae menceritakan semuanya. Wajah datar dan ucapan dingin sang adik seolah menyadarkan Donghae._

 _Kyuhyun berubah. Adiknya telah berubah._

 _Dalam waktu dua minggu, seorang Kim Kyuhyun telah hilang. Bertransformasi menjadi Kim Kyuhyun yang baru, Kim Kyuhyun yang tidak Donghae kenal._

 _Pemikiran itu semakin kuat setelah Kyuhyun masuk ke SMA. Adiknya sekarang berbanding tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dengan adiknya yang dulu._

 _Donghae sadar. Kyuhyun patut berubah dengan semua masalah yang hadir di hidupnya. Mulai dari bullying di masa kecilnya, meninggalnya sang eomma, dan kebenaran soal sang appa._

 _Namun bolehkah ia berharap? Donghae hanya ingin adiknya yang dulu. Donghae hanya ingin Kyuhyun yang dulu. Kyuhyun yang selalu tersenyum padanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyuhyun turun dari lantai atas. Jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul enam, namun ia sudah bersiap berangkat sekolah. Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah melewati ruang tamu.

"Kyuhyun?" suara sang paman menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau mau berangkat? Tidak kah terlalu pagi?"

Kyuhyun justru kembali melangkah. Jungsoo segera menghampirinya.

GREP

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Lepas."

"Biar ku buatkan jika belum."

"Ku bilang lepas."

Kyuhyun menyentakkan tangan Jungsoo. Ia berlalu tanpa menoleh pada sang paman yang memandangnya sendu.

"Aku tau. Kau masih Kyuhyun yang dulu."

Jungsoo berniat kembali ke kamarnya lagi. Namun matanya menagkap keberadaan Donghae yang tersenyum sedih di anak tangga teratas.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah yang baru di buka. Matanya menelisik keadaan sekitar yang masih sepi. Wajar karena sekarang masih pukul enam lebih lima belas menit. Terlalu pagi mengingat bel masuk baru berbunyi pukul tujuh tiga puluh nanti.

Namja itu memasuki ruang kelas -yang sepi. Ia duduk di bangku belakang paling pojok di dekat jendela. Tangan putihnya terulur untuk mengambil earphone di ransel lalu memakainya. Maniknya menatap keluar jendela dengan earphone yang menggantung di kedua telinga.

Selama beberapa menit hanya keheningan yang berada di sekeliling Kyuhyun. Wajahnya datarnya seolah tanpa emosi. Tatapan matanya kosong tanpa ada ruang di dalamnya.

Sedetik kemudian ia mengeraskan rahang saat merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Tangannya beralih menepuk dada kirinya. Suasana kelas yang masih sepi membuat hembusan napasnya terdengar keras. Kedua matanya menutup dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sial!" umpatnya pelan. Ia masih setia menepuk dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Kyuhyun baru membuka kedua matanya. Rasa sakit pada dadanya telah hilang, namun kini hatinya yang justru berdenyut nyeri.

Selalu seperti itu. Setiap Kyuhyun menahan perasaannya, tak jarang rasa sakit itu datang. Bukan karena penyakit, bukan. Ia percaya jika tubuhnya sehat tanpa penyakit. Namun terkadang ia juga bertanya - tanya. Ada apa? Kenapa selalu berdenyut nyeri? Apakah rasa sakit itu bisa hilang? Atau adakah cara agar nyeri di dadanya tidak lagi ia rasakan?

Tanpa sadar, ada sepasang mata yang tanpa sengaja memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari balik pintu kelas. Changmin, ia justru melangkah menjauhi ruang kelasnya.

Changmin sendiri tidak tau. Ia tiba - tiba berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Setelah semalaman berpikir keras soal Kyuhyun yang menurutnya adalah teman kecilnya di Ulsan, Changmin dengan tekat yang kuat akan bertanya langsung pada Kyuhyun. Ia ingin tau siapa Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

Niatnya untuk masuk kelas terurungkan saat matanya menangkap sosok teman sebangkunya yang telah duduk di kursi. Ia berdiri di sana selama Kyuhyun menutup mata sambil menepuk dadanya. Ada rasa khawatir saat melihat Kyuhyun selama sepuluh menit tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak kuliah hari ini, Hae-ya?"

Donghae yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya menengok pada Jungsoo.

"Hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Waeyo?"

Jungsoo mengambil tempat di samping Donghae menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya bertanya saja."

DRRT DRRT

Ponsel di atas meja itu bergetar. Donghae segera mengangkatnya setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Eunhyuk-ah."

 _"Yeoboseyo, Donghae-ah. Kau di rumah?"_

"Ya. Ada apa?"

 _"Aku akan ke rumahmu nanti. Satu jam lagi aku tiba di sana."_

"Baiklah. Tapi untuk apa kau kesini?"

 _"Yak! Donghae-ah! Bukankah aku sudah bilang kemarin jika aku akan ke rumahmu hari ini."_

Donghae menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Jungsoo yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Donghae meringis, "Benarkah. Aku tidak ingat. Maaf."

Terdengar helaan napas di seberang panggilan. _"Sudahlah. Aku tutup teleponnya."_

"Ya"

PIP

"Siapa yang menelpon?" tanya Jungsoo setelah Donghae meletakkan ponselnya kembali.

"Itu Eunhyuk, teman kuliahku. Dia marah karena aku lupa dengan ucapannya kemarin."

Jungsoo tersenyum tipis. Donghae kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Oh, hyung mau kemana hari ini?" tanya Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda tipis di depannya itu. Tangannya dengan lincah menari di atas keyboard.

Jungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. "Aku hanya ingin di rumah saja. Rumah ini selalu mengingatkanku dengan mendiang eommamu."

Tangan Donghae yang sedari tadi menari di atas papan keyboard terhenti sejenak.

"Hyung merindukan eomma?"

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir Jungsoo. "Tentu saja. Setiap detik aku selalu merindukannya. Dia saudaraku satu - satunya, Hae-ya. Eommamu adalah noona sekaligus orangtua bagiku."

Donghae menyimak dengan seksama setiap kalimat yang di ucapkan Jungsoo.

"Apa eomma sangat berarti untuk hyung?" tanyanya yang kini telah meninggalkan laptopnya dan memilih mengobrol dengan Jungsoo.

Namja tiga puluh tahunan itu menarik napas panjang. "Ya. Hyung bahkan sempat mendiamkan eommamu saat ia berencana akan menikah dulu. Hyung takut eommamu meninggalkan hyung. Hyung takut rasa sayang eommamu pada hyung terbagi dengan suaminya nanti."

"Hyung, kau terdengar egois."

"Ya, katakan seperti itu. Hyung memang terlalu takut kehilangan eommamu. Dia adalah satu - satunya noona terbaik yang hyung punya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan appa?"

Deg

Jungsoo sontak menolehkan kepalanya pada Donghae. Ia kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari keponakannya itu. Selama ini Donghae memang dekat dengannya, namun tidak pernah sekalipun Donghae bertanya soal suami noonanya itu.

"Bagaimana appa di mata Jungsoo hyung. Apakah sama seperti yang eomma ceritakan dulu atau tidak?"

Jungsoo justru terdiam.

"Hyung... kumohon ceritakan padaku."

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku bisa menceritakannya sekarang."

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Apalagi tatapan memohon dari Donghae membuat Jungsoo luluh.

.

.

.

Changmin merutuki pikirannya saat siluet Kyuhyun telah menghilang di balik pintu kelas. Sejak kembali masuk ke kelas tadi, ia sudah bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Mengajak mengobrol tentang ini dan itu, berharap Kyuhyun menanggapi ucapannya. Namun sepertinya kata - kata Siwon dan Kibum saat hari pertama ia masuk ke sekolah benar adanya. Kyuhyun seolah memiliki dinding beton yang berlapis es di luarnya.

Sangat dingin dan kokoh. Itu pemikirannya saat ini.

Changmin mulai berpikir. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa hidup tanpa bercengkrama dengan orang lain. Tidak kah itu terlalu... mengerikan?

"Changmin-ah..."

"Ne?" sahutnya menyadari Siwon memanggil namanya.

"Ayo ke kantin." ajaknya ramah.

Changmin segera beranjak. "Ayo."

Saat berjala di koridor kelas, Changmin menangkap siluet Kyuhyun dari kejauhan.

"Hyung kau duluan saja. Aku akan ke toilet dulu."

Changmin segera berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang belum sempat meng'iya'kan.

"Eh, bukankah toilet ada di sebelah timur. Kenapa Changmin berlari ke arah barat? Disana kan halaman belakang sekolah."

Walaupun merasa aneh, Siwon tetap melanjutkan langkahnya ke kantin. Biarlah Changmin pergi ke sana. Mungkin ia sedang ada urusan sebelum ke toilet.

Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru arah. Mencari seseorang yang susah payah ia kejar tadi.

Kedua mata bambinya hanya menemukan halaman belakang sekolah yang berserakan dengan daun. Ia bahkan sudah melewati gerbang belakang, namun tidak kunjung menemui Kyuhyun.

"Chang!"

Changmin menoleh. Ada Siwon dan Kibum yang melambai ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau cari sampai ke sini?"

Siwon bertanya setelah Changmin tiba dihadapannya. Ia berubah pikiran sepuluh menit setelah Changmin tidak kunjung menyusul kembali ke kantin. Changmin itu murid baru yang belum genap seminggu sekolah disini. Bisa saja Changmin tersesat di sekolah yang tidak bisa disebut kecil ini.

"Kau mencari seseorang?" giliran Kibum bertanya. Changmin menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada. Ayo kembali ke kantin." ajaknya sambil mendorong badan kedua teman barunya itu.

Sebelum beranjak pergi, Changmin sempat menoleh ke belakang, berharap menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Namun masih sama. Ia tidak melihat adanya orang lain kecuali dirinya serta Siwon dan Kibum di sini.

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin yang menghilang di belokan. Kedua matanya belum beralih dari tempat Changmin terakhir terlihat.

Kyuhyun disana sejak Changmin berlari - lari di halaman sampai keluar gerbang. Ia disana, di atas pohon maple yang masih berdaun rindang di tengah musim gugur sekarang.

Tangannya mengambil sebatang coklat lalu mulai memakannya. Kedua maniknya terpejam sembari merasakan manis pahitnya coklat di mulut.

 _"Nah, Kyu. Eomma punya hadiah untuk anak eomma yang paling pintar."_

 _Kim Hanna menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya, membuat bocah enam tahun itu berbinar. Tangan kecilnya dengan cepat bergelayut pada lengan sang eomma._

 _"Eomma... apa itu?" rengeknya manja. Kedua bibirnya mengerucut lucu._

 _Kim Hanna tersenyum menyaksikan putra bungsunya yang memgerucutkan bibir. Ia kemudian menyodorkan sesuatu pada sang putra._

 _"Uwooh... Coklat."_

 _Ia kembali tersenyum melihat binar di kedua manik kecoklatan itu._

Angin yang berhembus seolah mengusik kedua matanya yang terpejam. Kedua matanya kini kembali terbuka, memandang lurus langit biru di atasnya.

"Kalian seolah mengejekku." ucapnya entah pada siapa. Kyuhyun kemudian turun dari pohon maple -yang lumayan tinggi- itu.

Berjalan menuju kelas yang mungkin telah dimulai sekitar lima belas menit lalu. Kyuhyun tidak perduli. Itu bukan urusannya. Yang terpenting ia sudah masuk ke kelas saja.

Bukankah Kyuhyun dikenal dengan sebutan berandalan? Jadi bukankah ini termasuk dalam kategori itu?

.

.

.

Seorang namja paruh baya menatap selembar foto di tangannya. Wajah yang tidak bisa dibilang muda itu mengeruh seiring detik jam yang terus berputar.

"Hana-ya...aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukan putra kita."

.

.

TBC

Astaga! Ngaret oh ngaret. Maafkan author readers dul. Lagi lagi ngaret banget updatenya. Idah gitu pendek lagi.

Kecewa? Gak puas? Pengen lebih panjang?

*krik

Tungguin chapter depan, ya...tapi gak janji*peace. Trus ini tadi belum sempet di edit, jadi tolong di maklumi.

Sekalin mai tanya sama readers semua. Fanfic ini kerasa suram apa kagak? Terus masalah alurnya yg maju mundur kek jargonnya syah*ini ini bikin kalian bingung apa gak?

Tolong di jawab, ya.

Uhm, buat yg setia baca sama review, author ucapin terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih buat dukungan dan sarannya juga.

Last, thank you very much*bow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: After A Minute**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Donghae, Changmin, and others**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, hurt, brothership, friendship**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Keadaan yang memaksanya untuk berubah. Hanya ingin membalas semua rasa sakit yang ia terima di masa kecil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _Based on true story_

 **Chapter 7**

 _Pluk_

 _Kyuhyun tersentak saat sebuah benda jatuh di antara kakinya. Ia menunduk lalu mengambil benda -yang ia ketahui sebagai buku._

 _Namja minim ekspresi itu mengamati buku yang nampak usang di tangannya. Ia membolak-balik buku yang tidak sengaja ia temukan. Sampul berwarna hitam pekat tertutupi dengan debu yang lumayan tebal. Kyuhyun dengan pelan membersihkan debu yang menempel pada sampul buku. Setelah dirasa bersih, Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia membuka buku yang telah membuatnya tertarik._

 _"Kim Hana's Diary..." lirih Kyuhyun setelah membuka sampul buku berwarna hitam itu. "Ini milik eomma."_

 _Kyuhyun terdiam lama memandang tulisan pada halaman pertama buku itu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya. Ia berniat mengembalikan buku tersebut pada tempatnya, namun sesuatu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun membuka buku tersebut tepat pada halaman dimana sesuatu terselip._

 _"Ini..." ia tercekat melihat sesuatu yang nyatanya adalah sebuah foto._

 _Foto itu, foto yang sama seperti foto yang ia lihat di kamar Donghae. Foto yang membuatnya mengerti akan kebenaran yang tidak ia ketahui. Foto yang telah menghilangkan rasa percayanya pada keluarganya sendiri. Foto keluarganya._

 _Kyuhyun mengambil selembar foto itu, tangannya tiba-tiba bergetar._

 _"Eomma...kau juga memilikinya," sedihnya merasa tidak adil._

 _Kedua maniknya kembali menangkap hal lain. Tulisan pada buku diary tepat pada halaman dimana foto itu terselip._

 _ **Besok adalah waktunya. Kyunie-ya... bersabarlah sampai besok. Eomma akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Tentang foto ini, dan tentang appamu. Eomma menyayangimu.**_

 _Tanpa di komando air mata itu menetes dari maniknya. Ia merasakan hatinya kembali di tusuk dengan pedang yang tajam lalu di siram dengan air garam. Sakit. Perih._

 _"Eomma...eom-mma..." isaknya tertahan. Kenyataan ini lebih menyakitkan._

 _Kyuhyun dengan kalut membalik pada halaman selanjutnya._

 _Kosong_

 _Buku diary itu terjatuh dari tangan Kyuhyun._

 _"Maafkan aku, eomma. Ma-af..." ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan._

 _Tulisan itu merupakan tulisan terakhir Kim Hanna. Tulisan terakhir sebelum Kim Hanna meninggal._

 _Ia bersimpuh di lantai kamar yang dingin. Diraihnya buku diary itu lalu dipeluk nya erat._

 _"Eomma... maafkan aku yang sempat berpikir untuk membencimu."_

 _"Andai saja kematian tidak menjemputmu saat itu, mungkin semua tak akan seperti ini. Andai saja kau mengatakannya lebih cepat."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Baiklah. Saya akan mengawasi Kyuhyun dengan lebih."

Pip

Donghae menghela napas setelah menutup telepon. Wali kelas sang adik baru saja menelponnya untuk memberitahu jika Kyuhyun ketahuan membolos -lagi. Dan karena itu ia harus datang ke sekolah sang adik, tentunya untuk peringatan yang kesekian kali.

Kata wali kelas Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sudah empat hari berturut-turut terus membolos. Hadir sebelum jam istirahat lalu menghilang setelah jam pelajaran kembali dimulai.

"Astaga, Kyu. Kau membolos lagi." desah Donghae agak kesal.

Kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang selalu pulang ke rumah saat membolos membuat Donghae kelabakan. Terdengar bagus jika Kyuhyun pulang saat jam pulang sekolah seharusnya berakhir beberapa hari ini. Namun dengan catatan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak berada di sekolah setelah jam istirahat.

Donghae mengecek jam di ponselnya. Pukul dua lebih, jam pulang sekolah. Ia lalu menengok kalender di atas nakas. Sedikit menghela napas, besok ia terpaksa izin di jam kuliah Mr. Cha untuk datang ke sekolah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Maaf, anak muda. Kami sudah mau menutup kedai."

Seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan sopan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi duduk di sana. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis -sangat tipis- pada yeoja itu lalu segera mengeluarkan uangnya.

Yeoja itu melihat uang di tangannya lalu terbelalak.

"Ini terlalu banyak, anak muda. Kau hanya memesan jajamyeon dan jus jeruk tadi."

Suara yeoja itu menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang bersiap pergi dari kedai itu.

"Tidak apa, ahjumma." balas Kyuhyun tulus.

Yeoja paruh baya itu mendekat pada Kyuhyun berniat mengembalikan uang yang menurutnya terlalu lebih.

"Jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak mau kau menghabiskan uang jajanmu. Astaga, aku baru sadar. Kau bahkan masih SMA. Apa kau masih punya uang untuk pulang?"

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar ahjumma penjaga kedai yang nampak bingung sendiri itu. Ia tidak pernah berpikir jika orang yang bahkan baru ditemuinya sekali ini bisa perhatian padanya.

"Ambil lah kembaliannya, ini sudah malam. Kau harus segera pulang, anak muda. Orang tuamu pasti khawatir."

Kyuhyun segera menahan tangan ahjumma yang ingin mengembalikan uangnya.

"Aku masih punya uang untuk pulang, ahjumma. Jangan khawatir."

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum. Ia menundukkan badannya sedikit lalu dengan cepat berlalu dari kedai itu.

"Aigo... dasar anak muda."

.

Kyuhyun berjalan santai di bawah langit Seoul yang telah berubah gelap. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan namun ia belum berniat pulang. Ia bahkan masih memakai seragam sekolah yang dipakainya sejak pagi tadi.

Drrrtt drrrtt

Ia merogoh ponsel di saku celananya.

 _Kim Donghae is calling_

Kyuhyun menatap datar ponsel di tangannya. Tanpa menjawab panggilan dari Donghae, Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Kyuhyun kembali melangkah walau getaran dari ponselnya masih terasa.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Kyuhyun sampai di sebuah halte bus. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi yang kosong.

Angin malam di musim gugur cukup menusuk kulit. Kyuhyun mengabaikan rasa dingin yang mulai menjalar di tubuhnya. Tatapannya lurus tertuju pada jalan yang berserakan dengan guguran daun maple yang menguning.

Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan namja enam belas tahun itu. Raut wajahnya yang tetap datar tidak mampu menjelaskan apapun.

 _"Hae hyung, dia temanku, namanya Max. Nah, Max, dia hyungku, namanya Kim Donghae."_

 _Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar menatap kedua orang di sampingnya._

Kyuhyun mengubah arah pandangnya pada tanah di bawah kakinya. Sekelebat ingatan masa lalu berputar di otaknya dan itu sedikit banyak membuatnya kembali terbayang dengan masa kecilnya.

Masa kecilnya yang penuh dengan kenangan menyakitkan. Bully-ing yang dialaminya di masa kecil bagaikan sebuah paku yang menancap pada kayu. Kalau pun ia bisa mencabutnya, ada lubang yang mengangga dan tidak akan pernah hilang di sana. Apalagi kejadian itu tidak berlangsung sehari dua hari, namun hampir dua tahun.

Bukan hanya fisik, namun psikologis seorang anak yang belum genap sepuluh tahun saat itu pasti terganggu. Akan ada perubahan yang mencolok pada beberapa sifat anak itu. Dan hal itu juga berdampak pada masa depan sang anak.

Sama halnya seperti Kyuhyun, ia juga berubah.

Bukan hanya sifat, Kyuhyun seolah berubah menjadi pribadi yang lain. Tidak ada senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya seperti dulu. Tidak ada kepercayaan pada seseorang yang ia sayang seperti dulu. Tidak ada rasa taat pada sang hyung seperti dulu. Dan tidak ada Kyuhyun yang dulu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia membuka matanya kembali. Tangannya beralih mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya.

Sebungkus rokok beserta pemantiknya.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebatang rokok lalu segera menyulutnya. Asap hasil pembakaran lintingan tembakau itu mengepul di atas kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun," suara khas itu terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun. Ia tidak berniat menoleh ataupun menjawab, justru meneruskan kegiatan merokoknya.

"Hei, ini aku Changmin," Kyuhyun bisa merasakan namja yang selalu mengajaknya bicara saat di kelas itu mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

Changmin sedikit terkaget melihat Kyuhyun ada di sini, sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun perbedaannya, sekarang Kyuhyun masih memakai seragam sekolah dan...merokok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendiri?"

"Kau membolos lagi tadi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau belum pulang ke rumah, ya?"

Selama beberapa detik Changmin diam, ia menghela napas.

"Jawablah, Kyuhyun. Aku bertanya padamu." ucap Changmin akhirnya. Ia sedikit jengah jika Kyuhyun tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya.

Namun Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun. Ia tetap tidak menyahut.

Changmin yang jengah akhirnya mengambil rokok di tangan Kyuhyun lalu melemparnya jauh.

"Rokok itu tidak baik untukmu. Sebaiknya kau berhenti merokok!"

Usahanya berhasil. Kyuhyun bahkan menoleh pada Changmin.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Changmin justru tersenyum, tatapan dingin Kyuhyun tidak mempan untuknya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Kau sudah bicara sejak tadi."

Changmin tertawa hambar, "Ya, dan kau hanya diam."

Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi. Ia memandang lurus pada jalan.

"Jawablah pertanyaanku dengan jujur dan jangan pergi dulu. Aku butuh kebenaran darimu."

Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun intens, "Kyuhyun, kaukah itu?" sambil mengulurkan kalung dengan bandul kancing di tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Changmin menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit pada Kim seongsangnim lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia mengeluarkan buku pelajaran lalu mulai fokus pada seongsangnim yang mengajar di depan kelas.

Ekor matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang memandang keluar jendela. Ia menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Kejadian di koridor kelas tadi cukup mengejutkan baginya.

 _Brukk_

 _"Ah, mianhamnida."_

 _Changmin dengan cepat menundukkan tubuhnya pada seseorang di depannya. Ia sedang terburu-buru menemui Min seongsangnim untuk menyerahkan tugas fisika._

 _"Gwenchanayo. Aku juga minta maaf, " balas seseorang itu ikut menunduk._

 _Changmin mendongak, pandangannya bertemu dengan seseorang di depannya yang saat itu juga mendongak._

 _Untuk sejenak, Changmin terdiam. Matanya tidak lepas dari seseorang -namja- yang nampak tersenyum._

 _"Hyung..." bisik Changmin lirih. Namja itu nampak kebingungan mendengar ucapan lirih Changmin._

 _"Eum, apa aku mengenalmu?"_

 _Namja itu mengikuti gerak-gerik Changmin yang mendekatinya lalu memegang bahu kanannya. Sedikit heran dan bingung._

 _"Donghae hyung, ini aku." balas Changmin._

 _Namja itu -Donghae- mengerutkan kening. "Nuguya?" tanya nya kebingungan._

 _"Ini aku, Max."_

 _Donghae terbelalak._

Changmin beralih menatap papan tulis yang dipenuhi dengan tulisan Kim seongsangnim. Matanya memang menatap lurus pada benda putih di depan kelas itu, namun pikirannya terbang entah kemana.

Kejadian yang sangat singkat tadi terasa lama bagi Changmin. Ia bahkan masih sempat menanyakan nomor telepon Donghae. Changmin memutar otaknya. Ia bahkan belum memiliki nomor telepon Kyuhyun. Oh heck!

 _Riingg_

Bel berbunyi, Kim seongsangnim yang menjelaskan mata pelajaran biologi telah berlalu beberapa saat lalu. Tidak lama kemudian sebagian besar siswa di kelas juga ikut keluar. Mengisi tenaga untuk menunjang hidup mereka selama beberapa jam kedepan.

Suara gesekan kursi dan lantai terdengar, membuat Changmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku bertemu dengan Donghae hyung tadi," ujar Changmin menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun. Namja bermanik karamel itu menatap Changmin datar.

"Lalu?"

Changmin menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Hanya ingin mengatakannya padamu," jawabnya sedikit meringis.

Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi. Ia dengan langkah ringan pergi dari hadapan Changmin.

"Ya! Kyu, kau mau kemana?" Changmin tanpa sulit menjajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Kyuhyun. Kaki nya yang panjang memudahkannya untuk melangkah.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik Changmin sekilas lalu mengacuhkannya.

"Hei, Kyu! Buka mulutmu lalu jawab pertanyaanku." ucap Changmin sedikit kesal. Ia terus membuntuti kemana Kyuhyun melangkah.

Koridor kelas yang dilewati oleh keduanya terasa lebih ramai. Beberapa siswa nampak mengintip dari beberapa sudut. Bagaimana tidak? Selama hampir dua tahun, baru sekarang mereka melihat ada siswa yang berani mengajak Kyuhyun bicara. Biasanya mereka langsung kabur saat pertama kali berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

 _Sangat berani_

Itu batin mereka.

Apalagi siswa yang mengajak Kyuhyun bicara itu adalah Shim Changmin, siswa baru di sekolah ini. Ada rasa salut di hati mereka melihat Changmin yang tanpa henti terus melontarkan pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun. Ya, walau akhirnya Changmin harus pasrah karena Kyuhyun tidak merespon ucapannya.

"Pergilah. Jangan mengikutiku." nada datar itu terdengar di telinga Changmin. Ia mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Sebenarnya kau pergi kemana?" monolog Changmin. "Aku harus mengikutinya."

Changmin tanpa ba bi bu langsung berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang telah berjalan jauh di depannya. Ia lalu memelankan langkahnya saat mulai berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aish..." ia dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik dinding saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti. Changmin mengintip sedikit dari balik dinding memastikan Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Kyuhyun, ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. "Max..." gumamnya pelan. Ia kembali melangkah namun tidak menuju tempat biasa. Ia berbelok ke kiri lalu naik ke lantai teratas menuju atap sekolah lewat tangga.

"Belok ke kiri," ucap Changmin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dengan pelan -dan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Changmin pada dinding di sampingnya. Hampir sepuluh menit ia membuntuti Kyuhyun dan ia kehilangan jejaknya. Ia menatap satu-satunya pintu yang ia temui.

"Apa dia masuk kesini?"

Changmin menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mencari seseorang yang mungkin bisa ia tanyai.

"Lebih baik aku mengecek nya saja."

Changmin dengan sedikit keraguan membuka pintu itu. Namun keraguannya langsung sirna setelah melihat apa yang bisa dilihatnya dari sini.

"Wow..." gumamnya tanpa sadar. Ia melangkah masuk -keluar- dari pintu. "Tempat strategis untuk melihat susasana di sekolah ini."

Changmin memutar pandangannya, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. Ia berdiri agak jauh dari pinggiran atap. Mengantisipasi juga agar siswa lain tidak melihatnya ada disini. Bisa-bisa Changmin dianggap mau bunuh diri -mungkin.

"Dasar!" gumam Kyuhyun di balik dedaunan pohon maple yang -masih- rindang. Ia menyamankan posisinya sekarang. Matanya tidak lepas dari Changmin yang masih berdiri di atap sekolah dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Posisi pohon yang ia jadikan tempat istirahat ini memang berada di luar area sekolah, dan itu justru membuat Kyuhyun bisa melihat Changmin di atas sana. Bangunan tinggi itu nampak jelas dari tempat Kyuhyun, ditambah Changmin yang bertubuh tinggi pula. Namun Kyuhyun berani jamin, Changmin tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya.

Saat berjalan menuju atap tadi, Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengubah arah jalannya tanpa sepengetahuan Changmin. Ia mengambil jalan memutar lalu kembali ke lantai bawah dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat 'favoritnya'.

"Kau bertemu dengannya," bisik Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin. Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menutup matanya sejenak.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Ia tidak pernah berpikir jika Changmin akan bertemu dengan Donghae.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Changmin sudah tidak terlihat di pandangannya. Mungkin namja itu sudah kembali ke kelas.

Pikirannya melayang pada pertemuannya dengan Changmin tadi malam.

 _"Jawablah pertanyaanku dengan jujur dan jangan pergi dulu. Aku butuh kebenaran darimu."_

 _Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat._

 _Changmin memandang Kyuhyun intens, "Kyuhyun, kaukah itu?" sambil mengulurkan kalung dengan bandul kancing di tangannya pada Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun menatap benda di tangan Changmin lalu beralih pada Changmin. Ia bisa melihat rasa ingin tau yang besar dari kedua mata Changmin._

 _"Kau Kyuhyun teman kecilku di Ulsan, bukan?" tanya Changmin penuh harap. Kyuhyun melengos, tidak tau harus menjawab apa._

 _"Jawab aku! Kau Kyuhyun, adik dari Donghae hyung, bukan?!" Changmin beralih mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi._

 _Kyuhyun menatap tangan Changmin yang berada di bahu kanannya lalu menyentaknya. "Lepas!"_

 _"Tidak!" Changmin kembali meletakkan tangannya di sana. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam._

 _"Apa pedulimu?" Changmin terperangah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. 'Apa pedulimu' katanya._

 _"Haruskah aku menjelaskan satu persatu alasanku?" tanya Changmin balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun._

 _"Diam berarti 'iya'," putus Changmin saat tidak mendapat respon apapun kecuali tatapan datar dari Kyuhyun._

 _"_ _Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang, namun entah pada siapa. A_ _ku selalu mengamatimu sejak masuk ke sekolah ini bahkan sebelum menyadari jika kau adalah Kyu."_

 _Changmin mengambil jeda pada kalimatnya, sekedar memastikan jika Kyuhyun masih mendengar ucapannya._

 _"Setelah bertemu denganmu disini beberapa hari lalu, aku akhirnya sadar. Kau adalah Kyu yang ku kenal dulu. Entah betul atau salah, tapi aku yakin jika kau adalah Kyu."_

 _Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi. Namun otaknya terus mencerna setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Changmin._

 _"Kau masih belum percaya?"_

 _Hening._

 _"Cukup," Changmin berbinar mendengar respon Kyuhyun. "Max..." ia bahkan melebarkan senyumnya._

Kyuhyun tidak tau, mulutnya tanpa mau dikontrol melontarkan kata-kata itu pada Changmin. Kata kunci dari semua pertanyaan yang Changmin lontarkan padanya.

Ada rasa hangat di hati Kyuhyun kala melihat binar di mata Changmin. Senyum itu seolah mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada Changmin -Max- kecil yang memaksanya menjadi teman.

Senyum tipis terlihat di bibir itu. Senyum yang baru ia ulas sekali pada hari ini.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Namun Changmin belum berniat beranjak. Ia justru asyik dengan kegiatannya sekarang.

Tangan kanannya diletakkan di atas meja lalu wajahnya ia tumpukan pada tangannya itu. Matanya tidak lepas dari Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan earphone yang menggantung di kedua telinganya.

"Dia terlihat polos saat tidur. Darimana datangnya wajah datar itu?"

Changmin berkomentar dengan suara pelan, takut menbangunkan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya nyenyak tertidur. Dalam hati Changmin bersyukur, Kyuhyun tidak membolos hari ini.

Ia selalu kebingungan jika tidak mendapati kehadiran Kyuhyun. Walau Kyuhyun selalu diam dengan wajah datar, tapi setidaknya ada seseorang di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Nada datar itu mengalihkan perhatian Changmin. Ia tersenyum menyadari Kyuhyun telah terbangun. Mungkin ia sempat melamun tadi.

"Ayo pulang bersama," ajak Changmin dengan senyum, tanpa peduli dengan Kyuhyun yang memandanganya heran -walau dengan wajah datarnya.

Kyuhyun beranjak tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia menyampirkan tasnya pada bahu kiri lalu mulai melangkah. Changmin mengikuti di sampingnya.

"Kau berjalan kaki ke sekolah?"

"Rumahmu di daerah mana?"

"Kau tinggal dengan Donghae hyung atau tidak?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus terlontar dari bibir Changmin. Kyuhyun merasakan panas di telinganya.

"Diamlah! Kau terlalu berisik!" gertaknya pada Changmin. Pemuda tinggi itu menghembuskan napasnya kesal karena respon Kyuhyun. Ia rela berjalan kaki pulang dari sekolah hari ini hanya untuk mengetahui dimana rumah Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya jawablah pertanyaanku. Apa susahnya berkata 'ya' atau 'tidak'?" kesal Changmin. Ia sudah penasaran. Karena itu Changmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hn," Changmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Apakah suara errrr gumaman itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

 _'Kau benar, Kyuhyun itu berandalan bermuka datar."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Younghwan-ah, kau yakin?" namja paruh baya itu memandang teman seperjuangannya sekilas. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Ini sudah terlalu lama, Seokjin-ah. Kurasa aku harus kembali."

Namja paruh baya yang dipanggil Seokjin itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kau merindukan mereka?"

Younghwan menerawang langit senja di kota Tokyo. Warna jingga kemerahan itu nampak indah di matanya.

"Ya, tapi kurasa bukan hak ku merindukan mereka."

Seokjin menepuk bahu Younghwan seolah menguatkan. Ia paham akan semua cerita temannya, karena ia pula yang telah membawa Younghwan ke Tokyo.

"Kapan?"

Younghwan mengambil kalender di nakas di sampingnya. "Seminggu lagi," ujarnya menatap tanggal di kalender yang telah diberi tanda coretan.

 _"Hana-ya, aku akan kembali padamu. Aku merindukan Donghae dan juga si bungsu Kyuhyun. Bolehkah aku mengharap maaf darimu?"_

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

Hieksu.

Anyyeong readersdul. Ada yg merindukan fanfic ini gak?

*krik

Ok, author gak bakal banyak bicara.

Maaf buat update yg terlalu ngaret -_- Salahin aja tugas sekolah yg numpuk. Salahin kegiatan ini itu yg nyita waktu. Salahin aja... ah sudahlah. Gak ada guna nyalahin mereka *krik

Makasih buat kalian-kalian yg masih setia baca sama review. Maaf lagi gak bisa balas review kalian. Trus buat yg follow sama favorit juga terima kasih.

Sedikit tambahan lagi. Buat chapter depan -read chapter 8- bakal di publish sekitar bulan Maret. Jangan ada yg protes!

Niatnya mau hiatus, sih. Tapi gak bisa deh. Gak tega liat fanfic yg masih terbengkalai, belum sampai end pula. Mungkin nge-end ini fanfic ini trus hiatus? *sounds good.

Last, thank you very much*bow


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: After A Minute**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Donghae, Changmin, and others**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, hurt, brothership, friendship**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Keadaan yang memaksanya untuk berubah. Hanya ingin membalas semua rasa sakit yang ia terima di masa kecil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _Based on true story_

 **Chapter 8**

Cklek

Jungsoo membuka pintu kamar tersebut -pelan. Matanya menelisik ke dalam ruangan yang hanya disinari cahaya remang dari lampu tidur di samping nakas. Dengan perlahan ia masuk ke dalam, berharap langkah kakinya tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia takut mengusik sang pemilik kamar.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." bisiknya lirih. Jungsoo berdiri di samping ranjang Kyuhyun -yang sedang terlelap. Wajah datar dan dingin yang selalu Kyuhyun tampilkan hilang tanpa bekas. Hanya ada wajah polos yang menutupi luka yang bisa Jungsoo lihat.

"Kau masih Kyuhyun, bukan?"

Tak ada yang menanggapi pertanyaannya, hanya udara kosong disekitarnya.

Tatapan penuh kasih sayang terlihat jelas dari balik matanya. Tatapan yang tidak pernah berubah sejak ia melihat Kyuhyun kecil bersama noonanya.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keningnya berkerut dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang kentara. Hal itu membuat Jungsoo melangkah lebih mendekat pada ranjang lalu menaruh telunjuknya di atas kening Kyuhyun.

Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, Kyuhyun terlelap dalam tidurnya, pertanda jika ia sudah kembali tenang. Jungsoo tersenyum kemudian menyingkirkan anak rambut Kyuhyun yang jatuh di kening. Ia mengelusnya sebentar lalu memutuskan untuk keluar.

Jungsoo menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun perlahan. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan mulai dibasahi air mata.

"Hyung menyayangimu," ujarnya dengan bersandar pada dinding. Matanya menerawang langit-langit rumah mendiang noonanya.

Tidak hanya sekali dua kali Jungsoo mendapati Kyuhyun tidur dengan gelisah seperti tadi. Ia hanya bisa menyimpulkan jika Kyuhyun sedang mimpi buruk. Tapi, apakah Kyuhyun selalu seperti itu setiap malam?

Jungsoo kembali mengusap wajahnya. Ia memang hampir -selalu- masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun diam-diam saat Kyuhyun telah terlelap. Kenapa? Hanya ingin melihat wajah keponakannya yang polos saat tidur.

"Aku perlu membasuh muka," ucap Jungsoo lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Jungsoo menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Ada jejak air mata yang tercetak jelas disana. Ia menyalakan kran air lalu mulai membasuh tangannya terlebih dulu.

 _"Kau marah pada hyung?"_

 _"Tidak,"_

 _Hening._

 _"Lalu kenapa kau mengacuhkan hyung dan Donghae?"_

 _"Aku tidak tau,"_

Jungsoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya saat sebersit ingatan masa lalunya muncul. Ia segera membasuh wajahnya. Dimatikan nya kran tersebut. Tangannya bertumpu pada pinggiran wastafel.

"Kau tidak marah, tapi kau mengacuhkanku, Kyu. Hyung harus bagaimana lagi?"

Jujur saja, Jungsoo kehilangan cara untuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali seperti dulu. Ia paham, Kyuhyun kecewa.

Dalam pemikirannya, Kyuhyun kecewa pada Jungsoo, Donghae, dan juga Kim Hanna. Serta satu nama lagi...Kim Younghwan, suami sang noona.

Mengingat nama itu membuat emosi Jungsoo tiba-tiba naik. Ia berdecih.

"Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan keluarganya tanpa kabar sama sekali."

.

.

.

"Kyu, aku ikut pulang ke rumahmu. Aku ingin bertemu Donghae hyung. Kajja, kita pulang."

Senyum selebar lima jari tercetak jelas di bibir Changmin. Namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu menatap penuh harap pada Kyuhyun -yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Yak! Kyuhyun-ah!" teriaknya kesal saat Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi ucapannya dan justru melangkah pergi.

"Boleh, kan?" tanya Changmin sembari mengimbangi langkah Kyuhyun. "Kemarin-kemarin Donghae hyung bilang punya jadwal kuliah. Katanya hari ini dia libur." Changmin terus berceloteh tanpa menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Tap

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah.

"Eh, Kyuhyun. Kenapa berhenti?" ucap Changmin lalu membalik badannya saat menyadari Kyuhyun tidak lagi berjalan di sampingnya. Ia berdiri beberapa langkah di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam namun kakinya kembali melangkah. "Kau berisik! Berjalanlah dalam diam!" ucapnya saat melewati Changmin.

 _Loading..._

 _Loading..._

 _Load-_

"Huahh! Kyuhyun-ah, aku menyayangimu," ucap Changmin sedikit keras, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki memandang aneh kearahnya. Changmin tidak peduli, ia justru berlari dengan senyum lebarnya mengikuti Kyuhyun yang telah berjalan jauh di depan.

Changmin menyadari satu hal. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan menanggapi dengan kata-kata 'Jangan mengikuti!' atau 'Pulanglah sendiri ke rumahmu!', namun saat ini Changmin menangkap maksud Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengizinkannya ikut ke rumahnya.

Kyuhyun, ia berjalan dalam diam. Beberapa hari ini ia selalu diganggu dengan kehadiran Changmin. Bukan seperti sebelumnya saat Changmin selalu mengajaknya bicara ini itu, Changmin justru mengekori kemana pun Kyuhyun pergi. Dan itu membuatnya risih.

Selama beberapa hari ini pun Kyuhyun rajin masuk sekolah. Catat, tidak membolos sama sekali. Walau masih tertidur di kelas, itu merupakan suatu kemajuan besar.

Kyuhyun terbiasa berjalan sendiri kemanapun. Adanya Changmin yang selalu mengekor membuat Kyuhyun terganggu, namun juga nyaman. Entahlah, Kyuhyun tidak tau.

Lalu kenapa ia tidak mengusir Changmin seperti biasanya? Bukankah sudah Kyuhyun katakan, ia juga tidak tau.

"Kata Donghae hyung, ada keluargamu dari Ulsan menginap di rumahmu. Apa dia pamanmu? Ah... siapa namanya?"

Changmin terus berucap kembali tanpa melihat jalan. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri lalu sesekali menengok kearah Kyuhyun.

"Jung...jung...Jungsoo. Aku ingat! Jungsoo, kan namanya? Ia punya peternakan di Ulsan waktu itu." Changmin berbinar sambil terus berjalan di samping Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar, kan?" Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi. Ia memperhatikan langkah Changmin yang sebentar lagi...

Dugh

"Akh..."

...menabrak tiang listrik di depannya.

Ia menghela napas, "Bodoh!"

Changmin mengelus dahinya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia menatap kesal pada tiang listrik di depannya.

"Sial kau! Kenapa berdiri disitu, eoh?!" umpat Changmin pada tiang listrik. Tangannya sesekali menggeplak benda besi yang tidak bersalah itu.

"Bodoh!"

Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya -mari menyalahkan tiang listrik- saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Mwoya?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Bodoh!"

"Aku?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya. Ia kembali melangkah. Biarkan saja Changmin terlihat bodoh dengan menyalahkan tiang listrik yang jelas-jelas tidak bersalah.

"Astaga?!" desah Changmin menyadari beberapa pejalan kaki menahan tawa akibat ulahnya. "Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku menyalahkan tiang listrik?!"

"Kyu! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

"Annyeong, Hae hyung," sapa Changmin setelah memasuki rumah Kyuhyun.

Donghae yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan sebuah buku di tangannya lumayan terkejut. "Eh, kau Max. Annyeong," matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang naik ke lantai atas.

Changmin yang melihatnya mengerutkan dahi. _'Mereka tidak saling menyapa?'_

"Duduklah," ucap Donghae menyadarkan Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum lalu duduk di sofa seberang tempat Donghae duduk.

"Dahimu kenapa?" Donghae menunjuk dahi Changmin yang terlihat membiru.

Changmin meringis, "Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Tadi terbentur," _tiang listrik_ tambahnya dalam hati. Mengingat tiang listrik membuat Changmin merutuki kebodohannya tadi.

"Oh, baiklah. Hyung buatkan minum dulu,"

Donghae beranjak menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Changmin sendiri di ruang tamu.

 _Ada apa dengan mereka?_

Pandangannya berputar mengelilingi ruang tamu yang lumayan besar itu. Dahinya kembali mengernyit saat tidak mendapati adanya foto di ruangan itu.

 _Ini tidak beres. Pasti terjadi sesuatu._

Changmin ingat betul. Donghae dan Kyuhyun itu sangat akrab. Dulu saat masih di Ulsan, Kyuhyun selalu di antar Donghae ke sekolah. Walau sesekali pamannya yang mengantar.

 _Plukk_

"Eoh?"

Bingung Changmin saat sebungkus plester jatuh di pangkuaannya.

"Pakai itu," ia mendongak. Kyuhyun telah mengganti seragamannya dengan pakaian santai.

"Untukku?"

"Hn,"

Changmin tersenyum tipis. Dengan segera ia membuka plester tersebut, lalu mencoba memakainya.

"Aishh, kenapa terlipat?" kesalnya saat kesusahan memakai benda tersebut pada dahinya. Pasalnya ia tidak tau dimana persisnya luka di dahinya.

"Mwo? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Diamlah!" Changmin terdiam melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat serius itu. Kyuhyun mengambil plester lain dari sakunya. Ia menempelkan benda tersebut tepat menutupi luka berwarna kebiruan di dahi Changmin.

Donghae yang berniat memberikan minuman untuk Changmin mengurungkan niatnya. Ia melihat dengan jelas interaksi antara Kyuhyun dengan Changmin.

"Max Changmin, aku perlu bantuanmu," sebuah senyum mengiringi ucapannya.

.

.

.

 _Namja tiga puluh tahunan itu melirik gelisah antara kertas dan ponsel di tangannya._

 _"Maafkan aku..." ucapnya sendu lalu mulai mengambil pulpen untuk menuliskan sesuatu._

 _Tak_

 _Ia kembali meletakkan pulpennya lalu beranjak. Tangannya beralih mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponsel. Ia menyimpan ponselnya setelah tanda 'message sent' muncul pada layar._

 _Kim Younghwan, namja itu melangkah mendekati ranjang. Ia memandang Kim Hanna dan Kyuhyun kecil yang masih tertidur pulas. Dikecupnya pelan dahi kedua orang yang ia sayang. Mulutnya tidak berhenti menggumamkan kata maaf._

 _Sebelum keluar dari kamar itu, ia menoleh sebentar. Sebulir air mata jatuh dari kedua maniknya yang berkaca-kaca._

 _"Aku akan kembali..."_

 _Younghwan tidak tau. Yeoja yang paling ia cintai itu membuka matanya setelah ia keluar dari kamar._

Sret! Bruk!

"Akh..." ringis pria parubaya itu saat merasakan tubuhnya menghantam aspal. Ia reflek memegangi kakinya yang terasa sangat sakit -karena terantuk benda keras.

"Astaga, Tuan!"

Hanya teriakan tersebut yang dapat di dengarnya sebelum kegelapan menguasai penglihatannya.

.

Younghwan menghela napasnya panjang. Ia melirik kaki kanannya yang harus digips. Kecelakaan yang dialamaninya saat pulang dari minimarket tadi membuat pikirannya terbelah-belah.

"Sudahlah," suara itu membuatnya menoleh. "Kau harus menyembuhkan kakimu dulu."

"Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkannya dengan matang, Seokjin-ah."

Seokjin menoleh pada sang istri yang tadi ikut menjenguk Younghwan. Perempuan asal kota Kyoto itu tersenyum lembut pada sang suami.

"Mungkin Tuhan belum mengizinkanmu pulang ke Korea." ucap perempuan bernama Yuta itu.

Younghwan mengangguk pasrah. Kata dokter, tulang betis pada kaki kanannya retak. Ia harus beristirahat minimal tiga minggu.

"Hhahh... itu sangat lama," desahnya tidak terima. Haruskah ia menyalahkan Tuhan?

.

.

.

Ting tong

Cklek

"Eum, nuguya?" tanya Jungsoo saat melihat seorang -siswa- yang berdiri di depannya. Ia berpikir sejenak, _apa dia mau bertemu Donghae?_

"Annyeonghaseo, aku Changmin. Apakah Kyuhyun sudah berangkat?"

Ucapan seorang yang bernama Changmin itu membuat Jungsoo tertegun. Bocah di depannya ini mencari Kyuhyun.

"Eum, bagaimana? Kyuhyun sudah berangkat, ya?"

Jungsoo segera menggeleng. "Aniya, Kyuhyun belum berangkat. Masuklah, tunggu di dalam."

Dengan sopan Changmin masuk ke dalam. Jika Donghae yang membuka pintu, mungkin Changmin tidak akan sesopan tadi. Berhubung Jungsoo yang membuka pintu, terpaksa ia harus bersikap sopan. Ia belum akrab dengan paman yang satu itu.

"Biar kupanggil Kyuhyun agar turun."

Changmin tersenyum sekilas membalas senyuman Jungsoo. Sepertinya dia orang yang ramah, begitu pikir Changmin.

Jungsoo naik ke lantai atas. Belum sampai di tangga teratas, ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar.

"Temanmu datang," ucap Jungsoo saat Kyuhyun berjalan menuruni tangga.

Hening.

Sampai di anak tangga terbawah pun tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Jungsoo menghela napas lalu kembali turun.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Jungsoo mencoba menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak," hanya itu balasan dari Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang melihatnya kembali mengerutkan kening. _Kemarin Donghae hyung dan Kyuhyun terlihat aneh. Lalu sekarang mereka juga. Apa yang terjadi?_

"Ayo berangkat," dingin dan datar. Kyuhyun segera berlalu setelah mengucapkannya.

Setelah sadar dengan ajakan Kyuhyun, Changmin segera bergegas keluar. Sebelum pergi ia sempat membungkuk pada Jungsoo yang terlihat mematung di tempatnya.

Blam

Pintu yang tadi terbuka kembali tertutup. Kyuhyun dan Changmin telah berangkat.

"Dia masih seperti itu," ucap Jungsoo merasa lemas.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun sudah berangkat?"

Suara Donghae yang menuruni tangga terdengar. Namja tampan itu nampaknya baru selesai mandi, terlihat dari anak rambutnya yang basah.

"Hyung... ada apa?" tanya Donghae khawatir karena Jungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia menghampiri sang paman yang masih terpaku di tengah ruang tamu.

"Hyung..." Jungsoo berjengit merasakan bahunya di tepuk. Ia menoleh mendapati Donghae di belakangnya.

"Hae-ya, ada apa?"

Namja tampan itu menghela napas. "Kau melamun. Aku tadi bertanya, apa Kyuhyun sudah berangkat?"

"Ah, dia berangkat bersama temannya."

"Max? Namanya Max?"

"Euhm, bukan. Kalau tidak salah... Changmin. Namanya Changmin."

Donghae tersenyum geli. Ia lupa, sekarang Max lebih sering memperkenalkan diri sebagai Changmin. Max hanya nama kecilnya. Nama aslinya adalah Shim Changmin.

"Mereka orang yang sama. Max adalah Changmin," ucapnya meluruskan kebenaran yang ada. Jungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Dia bisa membantuku, hyung."

Jungsoo refleks menoleh pada Donghae yang nampak menerawang.

.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Changmin yang biasanya berceloteh ini itu tampak tidak bersuara. Jelas sekali jika namja itu tengah berpikir.

 _Apa aku harus menanyakannya? Ah, tidak. Kyuhyun tidak akan menjawabnya. Ia pasti memilih diam._

Changmin menggeleng, ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan santai dengan earphone yang tidak lepas dari telinganya.

 _Aku beruntung jika Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tapi jika Kyuhyun sampai menjauhiku..._

"Aisshh..." ia mengusak rambutnya. _Lupakan saja. Bisa aku tanyakan lain kali. Lebih baik mengajaknya bicara, siapa tau Kyuhyun mau menjawab selain kata 'hn'_

Changmin memulai mengajak Kyuhyun bicara. Namun ia harus menghela napas saat Kyuhyun kembali menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kata 'hn'.

Setelah berjalan hampir sepuluh menit, keduanya sampai di sekolah. Keadaan sekolah masih sepi. Ya, kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang selalu Changmin amati. Kyuhyun selalu berangkat pagi.

Sekarang masih pukul enam lima belas, sedangkan bel masuk berbunyi pukul setengah delapan. Changmin agaknya sudah biasa berangkat sepagi ini. Catat, karena Kyuhyun.

"Kau belum sarapan, bukan?" tanya Changmin -lumayan pelan- saat keduanya berjalan melewati koridor kelas.

"Hn," gumaman Kyuhyun cukup menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Namun, dahinya -yang kemarin menabrak tiang listrik itu- mengernyit bingung.

Bukankah Kyuhyun sedang memakai earphone? Berapa volume yang Kyuhyun nyalakan sampai bisa mendengar pertanyaan Changmin yang lumayan pelan tadi?

Ah, mungkin saja Kyuhyun menyalakan nya pada volume terendah. Mungkin.

"Aku juga belum sempat sarapan. Kita makan bersama, eommaku membawakan bekal." ucap Changmin setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi. Ia dengan semangat membuka tasnya lalu mengambil bekal yang dibawakan eommanya.

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin yang sibuk dengan bekalnya itu tanpa berkedip. Ada desiran di hatinya. Satu kata yang membuat perasaannya sesak. Eomma.

"Hei, Kyu. Ayo makanlah," suruh Changmin dengan gerakan seolah sedang makan ketika Kyuhyun justru menatapnya tanpa jeda.

"Tenang saja. Aku tadi membawa dua karena kupikir yang satu untuk makan siang. Tapi tak apa, aku bisa makan di kantin nanti siang," Changmin mulai melahap sarapannya. "Makanan itu tak akan habis jika hanya kau pandangi, Kyu," lanjutnya lagi.

Namja itu tersentak, ia melepas earphone yang menggantung di telinganya. Tangannya beralih memegang sumpit yang tergeletak lalu mulai mencicipi bekal yang dibawa Changmin.

 _Enak_

Jika Kyuhyun masih seperti dulu, mungkin ia akan memekik dengan mata berbinar. Masakan yang ada di kotak bekal itu bebas dari benda hijau yang paling ia benci. Dan satu lagi, rasa masakan yang dibuat eomma Changmin mengingatkannya dengan masakan buatan eommanya dulu. Selama ini ia hanya memakan masakan Donghae jika di rumah.

Namun, Kyuhyun bukanlah yang dulu. Bahkan untuk sekedar menarik senyum di bibirnya, sungguh sulit.

"Habiskan makanannya. Eommaku pasti senang."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Changmin. Entahlah, perasaannya bercampur aduk saat ini.

 _._

Bel istirahat berbunyi, saatnya para siswa untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang dipenuhi materi pelajaran yang bertumpuk.

"Kyu, kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Changmin saat Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi.

Keadaan kelas tiba-tiba berubah sunyi. Hal ini seolah mengingatkan mereka pada hari pertama Changmin masuk ke sini. Lalu apakah Changmin akan diacuhkan kembali?

"Tidak," jawaban datar nan dingin itu seolah membuat penghuni kelas itu kehilangan napas.

Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Changmin! Oh, heol! Demi Cha seongsangnim yang paling galak, mereka baru kali ini melihat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan orang lain.

"Baiklah, aku mau ke kantin,"

"Hn,"

Kyuhyun berlalu. Changmin sebenarnya penasaran kemana Kyuhyun pergi, namun cacing-cacing si perutnya tidak bisa dikompromi.

"Min, k-kau..."

Changmin menatap aneh pada Siwon. "Waeyo, hyung? Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Itu-itu... Kyu-kyuhyun tadi bicara padamu?" tanyanya dengan wajah shock. Changmin hanya tersenyum sekilas.

"Selama ini ia hanya diam. Ku kira anak itu tidak bisa bicara,"

Changmin sontak menatap Siwon tajam, "Jaga bicaramu, hyung! Jangan menilai seseorang dari luar saja!"

"Maksudku..."

"Tutup mulutmu! Kyuhyun tidak seburuk yang kau pikir!"

Changmin terengah mengakhiri ucapannya. Ia melangkah keluar kelas. Rasa laparnya menguap entah kemana.

"Eoh, dasar mulut sialan!" Siwon mengumpati mulutnya yang asal bicara.

.

.

.

Kakinya melangkah menjauhi area sekolah. Changmin tidak tau. Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk melangkah. Langkahnya terhenti di bawah pohon maple yang cukup besar. Changmin menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku pernah ke sini sepertinya," gumam nya lalu memilih duduk di bawah pohon yang lumayan rindang itu. Suasana yang tenang dan sejuk membuat Changmin nyaman.

"Aishh, bisa-bisanya dia bicara seperti itu soal Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan tidak tau apa-apa soal anak itu. Ck!" kesalnya teringat ucapan Siwon.

"Awas saja sampai dia berani mengatai Kyuhyun lagi. Aku tak segan merobek mulutnya," ucapnya menggebu. Ayolah, sebagai seorang teman ia tidak ikhlas Kyuhyun dikatai.

"Tidak bisa bicara katanya. Cih!"

Setelah lelah bicara ini itu, Changmin akhirnya diam. Ia memyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon yang nampak kokoh itu. Semilir angin seolah mengundangnya untuk tertidur.

 _Rriiing_

"Aissh..." ucapnya kesal. Ia baru sebentar menikmati kenyamanan di sini. Namja tinggi itu mau tidak mau melangkah pergi dari situ.

 _Kruyuukk_

"Aissh..." dan sepertinya Changmin harus menahan laparnya sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

.

 **Kyuhyun P.O.V**

"Aishh, bisa-bisanya dia bicara seperti itu soal Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan tidak tau apa-apa soal anak itu. Ck!"

Suara umpatan itu membuatku membuka mata. Aku mengenali suaranya, Max. Aku yakin dia di ada bawah sana.

"Awas saja sampai dia berani mengatai Kyuhyun lagi. Aku tak segan merobek mulutnya,"

Telingaku mendengar berbagai umpatan yang ia lontarkan. Tapi kenapa ada namaku disana?

"Tidak bisa bicara katanya. Cih!"

Mataku melirik ke bawah. Max sedang duduk menyender pada pohon. Tak ada umpatan lagi yang terdengar.

 _Rriiing_

"Aissh..."

Pandanganku tidak lepas darinya yang melangkah memasuki area sekolah.

 _'Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh."_ batinku. Aku sadar, Max atau yang lebih kalian kenal dengan Changmin itu tengah membelaku. Aku? Seorang yang sering disebut berandalan bermuka datar? Untuk apa kau melakukannya? Bodoh!

 **Kyuhyun P.O.V End**

.

.

.

"Hyung pulang dulu," ucap Jungsoo sambil memeluk Donghae sekilas.

"Hati-hati, hyung," balas Donghae setelah melepas pelukannya dengan Jungsoo.

Setelah hampir dua minggu berkunjung di rumah keponakannya, Jungsoo dengan berat hati harus pulang. Kemarin ia menerima telepon dari orang kepercayaannya di Ulsan, ada masalah di peternakan. Tidak besar, namun harus Jungsoo sendiri yang menangani.

"Maafkan hyung yang belum bisa membantumu," ujarnya pada Donghae yang berdiri di depannya. Donghae tersenyum sekilas, "Tak apa, hyung."

Kedua mata Jungsoo melirik pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang tertutup. Donghae yang mengerti akan arah pandang sang paman menoleh ke belakang.

"Dia tidak mau keluar. Aku sudah memberitahunya tadi," kata Donghae membuat Jungsoo beralih menatap namja dua puluh tahunan itu.

"Bukankah itu sudah biasa,"

Ya, bukan hanya kali ini saja. Setiap Jungsoo datang ataupun pulang kembali, Kyuhyun tak akan mengantar. Jangankan mengantar, untuk sekedar menyapa saja Kyuhyun enggan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jaga adikmu sampai aku berkunjung lagi," Jungsoo menepuk pelan bahu Donghae.

"Ya, hyung. Tentang masalah peternakan..."

"Bukan masalah besar, aku bisa mengatasinya."

Donghae mau tidak mau tersenyum, "Hati-hati, hyung," Ia mengangguk pelan sebagai pelengkap jawaban.

Jungsoo masuk kedalam taksi yang sudah siap mengantarnya. Ia melambai pada Donghae dan dibalas lambaian tangan pula olehnya.

"Hhah, tanpa Jungsoo hyung lagi," desah Donghae lemas setelah taksi yang ditumpangi sang paman mulai meninggalkan halaman rumahnya. Ia berbalik lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Namja enam belas tahun itu menatap keluar lewat kaca jendela kamarnya -yang sedikit terbuka. Wajahnya datar tanpa emosi, namun matanya tidak lepas dari taksi yang melaju keluar dari halaman rumah. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang hanya dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri.

Tik tik

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Bermula dari rintik kecil yang terus turun menjadi rintik besar. Tidak lama kemudian, hujan turun dengan deras membasahi tanah yang awalnya kering.

Kyuhyun menatap kaca jendela yang berembun -akibat air hujan. Jari pucatnya bergerak menggoreskan sesuatu pada benda tembus pandang itu.

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Setetes liquid bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, jarinya belum berhenti bergerak. Raut wajahnya terlihat kosong, namun air mata masih mengalir dari kedua maniknya.

Kyuhyun berbalik, ia melangkah menjauhi jendela. Ia menghapus jejak airmata pada pipinya. Meninggalkan sebaris kalimat di kaca jendela yang terlihat samar untuk dibaca.

 _...geuri-ul geoya..._

.

.

TBC

 _ **(*geuri-ul geoya : aku akan merindukan kamu)**_

 ***note**

Hai-hai

*krik

Udah update nih. Gimana? Ada yg kangen apa gak sama fanfic yg alurnya kek siput ini? *krik

Maaf, update terlalu lama dan...pendek. Author minta maaf banget belum bisa ngabulin yang ini.

Susah ngembaliin mood nulis yg mulai terbengkalai. Apa author kudu hiatus, eoh? T_T

Buat yg setia review terus follow sama favorit, terima kasih banyak. Maaf gak bisa balas reviewnya dari chapter 1 sampe chapter ini.

Oh, ya. Yg mau follow sama add akun nya author

Twitter : et . puput257 (hapus titik dan spasi)

Fb : Jung Je Ah

Last, thank you very much*bow


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: After A Minute**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Donghae, Changmin, and others**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, hurt, brothership, friendship**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Keadaan yang memaksanya untuk berubah. Hanya ingin membalas semua rasa sakit yang ia terima di masa kecil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _Based on true story_

 **Chapter 9**

Drrt drrt

"Donghae hyung..." gumam Changmin saat melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. Ia segera memencet warna hijau pada layar.

"Yeoboseo, hyung..."

 _"Yeoboseo, Max. Kau ada acara hari ini?"_

Changmin berpikir, "Tidak. Ada perlu apa, hyung?" tanya nya.

 _"Temui aku di Cafe C pukul sembilan. Kumohon datanglah."_

Ekspresi Changmin berubah bingung, "Memangnya ada apa, hyung?"

 _"Aku perlu bicara denganmu. Datanglah."_

Berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah."

 _"Aku tutup dulu."_

"Ne, hyung."

Pip

Changmin menggigit pinggiran ponselnya secara tidak sadar. Otaknya berpikir keras, apa gerangan yang akan Donghae bicarakan dengannya. Ia melirik jam dinding.

"Sekarang pukul delapan, lebih baik aku bersiap."

Changmin melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Jarak rumahnya dengan Cafe C lumayan jauh. Butuh waktu setengah jam sampai disana, itupun jika tidak macet. Jika macet, mungkin memakan waktu sampai empat puluhan menit. Wajar saja, mengingat hari ini adalah hari minggu. Karena itu, untuk mengantisipasi ia harus bersiap dari sekarang.

.

Donghae menghela napas setelah mematikan panggilan. Setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya beberapa hari ini, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan satu hal. Ia membutuhkan Changmin.

"Kyu, kau mau kemana?" tanya nya refleks saat Kyuhyun berjalan melewatinya.

"Sejak kemarin kau tidak keluar dari kamar, lalu sekarang mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi. Ia baru ingat, Kyuhyun tidak keluar sejak kemarin. Dan sekarang, adiknya itu terlihat akan pergi.

Kyuhyun yang hampir membuka pintu rumah mengurungkan niat. Ia menghentikan langkah.

"Jungsoo hyung mencarimu kemarin," jelas Donghae lagi. Ia mendekat pada Kyuhyun. "Hei, Kyu..." Donghae mencoba menyentuh bahu kanan Kyuhyun, namun sang adik justru kembali melangkah.

Brakk

Pintu rumah itu tertutup dengan suara yang cukup keras. Donghae menghela napas panjang melihat tangannya yang menyentuh udara kosong.

.

Kyuhyun berhenti setelah melewati pagar rumah. Ia menoleh sebentar, melirik pintu rumah yang tertutup. Namja enam belas tahun itu terdiam lama hingga akhirnya kembali melangkah.

Ia merapatkan mantel coklat yang dipakainya saat merasakan semilir angin yang menusuk pori-pori kulitnya. Musim gugur akan segera berakhir digantikan datangnya musim dingin. Mungkin sekitar dua minggu lagi musim akan berganti.

Namja bersurai kemerahan itu berjalan di pinggir trotoar. Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut jeans biru tua terus melangkah dengan santai. Lalu kemana Kyuhyun akan pergi?

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Tadi lumayan macet, hyung."

Changmin dengan terengah-engah segera duduk di hadapan Donghae.

"Tak apa. Lagi pula aku juga baru datang, Max." ucapnya dengan senyum. Donghae melambai kearah pelayan. Setidaknya mereka harus memesan makanan atau minuman.

"Kau pesan apa?" tanya Donghae pada Changmin.

"Samakan saja dengan pesananmu. Aku bisa memakan apapun asalkan itu makanan." ucapan Changmin membuat Donghae tergelak.

"Baiklah."

Donghae menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Apa yang akan kita bicarakan hari ini?" tanya Changmin setelah pelayan pergi dari meja mereka.

Donghae menatap Changmin dalam, "Kyuhyun..." ucapnya membuat Changmin menegakkan tubuh.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang..." sapa yeoja paruh baya saat melihat pelanggan pertama masuk ke dalam kedainya. Yeoja nampak berpikir setelah melihat siapa yang datang.

"Oh, kau anak muda malam itu. Jja, silahkan duduk. Kau pelanggan pertama hari ini, mau pesan apa?" ia memegang tangan seseorang itu lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk. Senyum terulas di bibir yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Aku pesan makanan yang sama seperti malam itu," ucapnya dengan senyum tipis -sangat tipis.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Ahjumma akan membuatkannya," ucap yeoja itu dengan senyum lalu masuk ke dapur.

Kyuhyun merasakan hangat di hatinya. Ia tidak tau karena apa. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin datang ke kedai ini.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi ruangan dalam kedai tersebut. Suasana di kedai masih sepi. Mungkin karena ia datang terlalu pagi.

Hampir lima belas menit ia menunggu, akhirnya pesanannya datang. Ahjumma tampak membawa nampan berisi semangkuk jajamyeon dan segelas jus apel.

"Jja, ini pesananmu, anak muda. Silahkan dinikmati," ucap yeoja itu dengan senyum.

"Terima kasih, ahjumma." balas Kyuhyun.

Ia mulai menjumput jajamyeon dalam mangkuk putih itu setelah ahjumma penjaga kedai pamit ke dapur. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan rasa makanan tersebut. Enak. Hanya itu.

Kyuhyun dengan khidmat menikmati makanannya. Namun sesekali terlihat jika namja bermanik karamel itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Ada jeda yang cukup panjang disetiap suapan makanannya.

Orang lain tidak akan bisa membaca mengira apa yang tengah Kyuhyun pikirkan, mengingat bagaimana datarnya wajah Kyuhyun selama ini. Hanya Kyuhyun sendiri yang tau. Ya, hanya Kyuhyun.

.

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Berhati-hati lah di jalan," ucap ahjumma penjaga kedai lalu Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari tempat makan yang tengah ramai itu.

Namja enam belas tahun itu berbelok ke kanan. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah minimarket. Ia terdiam sebentar lalu masuk ke dalam.

Ia langsung menuju stand makanan ringan. Tangannya mengambil beberapa bungkus coklat yang tersedia lalu berjalan menuju kasir.

Setelah selesai membayar, Kyuhyun keluar. Ia berjalan dengan tangan kirinya yang menenteng kantong kecil berisi belanjaannya tadi.

Kyuhyun tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Ia justru masuk ke dalam sebuah gereja yang terletak di pinggir jalan kecil.

Kyuhyun berdiri pada urutan nomor tiga dari depan. Ia meletakkan kantong -yang ia bawa- tadi lalu beralih menatap tanda salib besar yang terpasang di dinding. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut, matanya terpejam. Mulutnya menggumamkan doa dengan samar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Ia melepas tautan tangannya dan meraih kantong yang tadi ia letakkan. Kakinya berjalan keluar dari gereja tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, dia berubah." ucapan Donghae membuat Changmin terdiam.

"Kyuhyun, dia adikku yang cerdas dan ceria. Namun ia harus merasakan ketidaknyamanan saat masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Tidak adanya sosok appa di hidup Kyuhyun membuat beberapa siswa di kelasnya memandangnya rendah. Ia mendapat bullying saat itu."

Changmin diam, satu fakta tentang Kyuhyun yang tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya.

"Dulu, Kyuhyun selalu pulang dalam keadaan yang membuat eomma dan aku sering menangis. Seragam yang kotor karena dilempari tomat, baju yang basah di saat musim panas, bahkan ia harus menerima luka di kepalanya karena terbentur batang pohon."

Donghae menarik napas, memberi jeda. Sekedar memastikan Changmin masih mendengarkannya.

"Adikku terlihat normal dengan semua rasa sakit akibat bullying waktu itu. Ia masih bisa tertawa dan kelihatan ceria selama di rumah." ucap Donghae diiringi senyum kecil.

"Sampai suatu malam, aku terbangun karena teriakan Kyuhyun di malam hari." Jeda, "Malam itu, eomma kami meninggal tiba-tiba."

Changmin bisa melihat senyum pedih terulas di wajah Donghae.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun kemudian pindah ke Ulsan, di rumah paman kami, Jungsoo hyung. Dan selama di Ulsan, aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali tersenyum saat mengenalkan satu-satunya teman yang ia percaya, yaitu kau, Max." Donghae menatap Changmin dalam. "Walau akhirnya kau pindah beberapa bulan kemudian. Namun aku masih bisa melihat senyum Kyuhyun meski ia menjadi lebih tertutup pada orang lain. "

"Semua nampak baik-baik saja. Kami hidup dengan baik dan bahagia. Sampai dua tahun lalu..."

"Kyuhyun mengetahui semuanya. Semua kebenaran yang harusnya sudah kukatan setelah kematian eomma. Appa, ia belum meninggal."

Changmin terbelalak. Dulu saat masih di Ulsan, ia ingat betul bagaimana wajah sendu Kyuhyun saat bercerita tentang kedua orangtuanya yang telah tiada.

"Kyuhyun marah. Ia memaksa Jungsoo hyung untuk memulangkannya ke Seoul. Dan Jungsoo hyung mau tidak mau harus mengiyakannya saat itu."

"Selama dua minggu pertama, Kyuhyun hanya berdiam di kamar. Ia tidak pernah berbicara ataupun tersenyum. Dan hal itu merubah segalanya."

Changmin tercengang. Jadi karena itu hubungan Kyuhyun bersama Donghae dan Jungsoo terlihat aneh _._

"Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?" tanya Donghae pada Changmin setelah bicara panjang lebar.

Changmin mengangguk samar, "Aku awalnya tidak menyadari jika dia adalah Kyuhyun." ucapnya kemudian.

"Dia terlalu banyak berubah. Aku bahkan tidak mengenali adikku yang dulu. Dia bukan adikku."

"Hyung!" Changmin tanpa sadar menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Kyuhyunku tidak seperti dulu, dia benar-benar berubah memberontak. Salahku yang merahasiakan semua ini, harusnya aku mengatakannya lebih awal " Donghae menunduk menatap lantai cafe berwarna hitam dibawahnya. Lagi-lagi rasa menyesal menyusup di hatinya.

"Pasti ada cara merubahnya seperti dulu, hyung." Changmin berucap meyakinkan.

Donghae yang sedari tadi menunduk kini mendongakkan kepala. Ia menatap Changmin dalam.

"Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."

"Mwo?!"

.

.

.

Jungsoo melepas kacamatanya, ia memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. Badannya bersandar penuh pada kursi yang ia duduki. Ia menghela napas lega. Masalah di peternakan telah selesai. Hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman dengan pihak pabrik yang bekerjasama dengannya.

Tangannya meraih kalender di mejanya. Hari ini, tanggal dua puluh sembilan November.

"Musim dingin akan datang," ucapnya kembali meletakkan kalender di atas meja.

"Musim dingin... Hahh..."

Bicara soal musim dingin, membuat Jungsoo kembali teringat dengan saat itu. Kejadian yang terjadi beberapa hari sebelum Younghwan -sebut saja begitu- meninggalkan rumah.

 _Hanna memeluk putra sulungnya dengan erat._

 _"Sudahlah, Hae-ya. Temani adikmu di kamar. Eomma mau bicara dengan appamu."_

 _Bocah kecil itu menatap eommanya lalu mengangguk. Kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju kamar sang eomma. Sebelum benar-benar berlalu, ia sempat menoleh ke belakang melihat appanya yang terus menunduk sedari tadi._

 _"Kau juga pergilah ke kamar, Jungsoo-ya." ucapan lembut sang noona membuat Jungsoo menoleh._

 _"Tidak. Aku butuh bicara dengannya." balas Jungsoo tajam sembari melirik Younghwan._

 _"Ini masalah kami berdua. Jangan ikut campur. Naiklah ke kamarmu." jelas Hanna tidak mau dibantah. Jungsoo akhirnya menurut. Ia beranjak berdiri._

 _"Kupastikan hidupmu tidak akan tenang jika berani menyakiti noonaku!"_

 _"Jungsoo-ya!"_

 _Jungsoo berdecih, ia melangkah pergi dari sana._

 _Hanna beralih menatap suaminya yang sedari tadi diam. Pandangannya menyendu seiring lamanya ia menatap sang suami._

 _"Maafkan aku," ucapan lirih itu berasal dari mulut namja yang sedari tadi diam. "Maafkan aku, Hanna-ya. Aku berdosa padamu. Aku...a-aku hilang kendali."_

 _Younghwan menunduk, masih enggan menatap sang istri. Rasa bersalah kembali menyeruak di hatinya._

 _"Berapa lama?" Younghwan mendongak. Pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Hanna. "Berapa lama kau bermain di belakangku?"_

 _Namja itu meneguk ludahnya kasar, "Hampir setahun," jawabnya merasa bersalah._

 _"Kau mencintainya?"_

 _"Tidak!" jawaban itu terlontar dengan begitu saja dari bibirnya. Younghwan tidak berbohong, ia tidak mencintai yeoja -yang menjadi selingkuhannya- itu. Ia hanya mencintai istrinya, Kim Hanna._

 _Kemarin, ia tertangkap basah oleh Jungsoo sedang mencumbu seorang yeoja -yang merupakan selingkuhannya itu. Dan disinilah Younghwan sekarang, di depan sang istri yang meminta kejelasan._

 _"Maafkan aku," ucap Younghwan kembali menunduk. Ia sungguh merasa malu pada Hanna yang selalu setia padanya._

 _"Tidak apa," jawaban dari sang istri membuat Younghwan mendongak. Bagaikan dipukul palu dengan keras, senyum yang terulas di bibir Kim Hanna seolah meremukkan hatinya._

 _"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Semua sudah terjadi, jangan mengulanginya lagi."_

 _Younghwan perlahan mendekat pada sang istri. Ia berlutut di depan Hanna lalu memegang kedua tangan Hanna yang masih terduduk di sofa. Mulutnya tidak berhenti menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Ia memeluk sang istri dengan erat._

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan Kim Hanna? Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Harus menerima kenyataan jika sang suami tengah bermain api di belakangnya._ _Entah terbuat dari apa hati Kim Hanna. Ia dengan mudah mengucap jika ia baik saja._

 _"Jangan melakukannya lagi."_

 _Katakan Hanna gila. Ya, ia seolah menutup mata tentang suaminya yang jelas berselingkuh. Biarkan seperti ini. Biarkan Hanna berlaku seolah tidak pernah mengetahui perselingkuhan sang suami di belakangnya. Ia akan setia di samping Younghwan, apapun yang terjadi._

 _Kedua orang di ruang tamu itu tidak menyadari seorang namja tengah mencuri dengar di balik tembok, serta seorang bocah yang menutup mulutnya rapat di bawah meja._

"Brengsek!" umpat namja tampan itu. Ia ingat betul bagaimana senyum menutupi luka yang ditampilkan sang noona.

Waktu itu ia masih kuliah di Seoul dan tinggal bersama noonanya. Telinganya dengan jelas mendengar semuanya.

"Kalaupun masih hidup, tak akan ku biarkan kau menyentuh Donghae maupun Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Changmin sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang berjalan dalam diam di sampingnya. Hari ini Changmin berangkat bersama Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Yah, walau harus dengan sedikit paksaan agar namja bermuka datar itu mau berangkat dengan Changmin. Keduanya berhenti di sisi jalan menunggu lampu lalu lintas berganti warna menjadi merah.

Udara pagi ini cukup menusuk kulit. Changmin bahkan memakai mantel saat ini. Berbeda dengan Changmin, Kyuhyun justru terlihat biasa tanpa mantel yang menyelimuti kulitnya.

 _"Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."_

 _"Mwo?!" frase itu terlontar dari bibir Changmin. Ia sudah bersiap melempar pertanyaan, namun harus terpotong karena pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka._

 _"Apa maksudmu, hyung? Aku tidak mengerti." ujarnya kebingungan setelah pelayan pergi dari mejanya._

 _"Kau bisa merubah Kyuhyun. Adikku bisa berubah menjadi Kyuhyun yang dulu jika bersamamu."_

 _"T-tapi... aku hanya..."_

 _"Aku melihat interaksimu dengan Kyuhyun kemarin dan itu membuatku tercengang. Entah sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Bahkan aku dan Jugsoo hyung tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. Hanya kau, Max. Kau."_

 _Changmin menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, "Benarkah seperti itu, hyung?"_

 _Donghae mengangguk. "Aku sudah berusaha selama hampir dua tahun ini namun tidak berarti apapun. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berubah dengan didikanku. Bahkan Jungsoo hyung juga," ujarnya sendu._

 _Changmin terdiam, bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan Donghae juga ikut diam. Ia memberi waktu pada Changmin untuk berpikir._

 _"Aku akan mencobanya, hyung."_

 _Donghae tersenyum penuh harap, "Terima kasih, Max."_

 _"Sama-sama, hyung. Ini demi Kyuhyun."_

"Cepatlah menyeberang!"

"Eh...ah... sudah lampu hijau," ujarnya sedikit linglung.

Changmin segera melangkah menjajari langkah Kyuhyun yang telah sampai di tengah. Ia tersenyum menyadari Kyuhyun tadi memperingatkannya. Ya, walau nada bicaranya terdengar seperti es, tapi itu cukup membuat Changmin menarik bibirnya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan hanya memakai seragam itu saja?" tanya Changmin setelah sampai di sisi jalan yang lain. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang memandang lurus ke depan.

"Tidak."

Singkat. Jelas. Padat.

"Hei, aku baru sadar. Kau tidak membolos lagi akhir-akhir ini."

"Hn"

"Itu terdengar bagus, Kyu."

Hening.

"Aku ingin menyarankan padamu. Jangan memakai tindik atau mengecat rambutmu menjadi merah. Kau pasti akan terlihat lebih tampan jika rambutmu berwarna coklat almond dan tanpa tindik."

Changmin tersenyum mengakhiri kalimatnya. Ia tidak akan memaksa Kyuhyun, hanya memberi masukkan. Entah nanti diterima Kyuhyun atau tidak.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Changmin meniup poni yang menjuntai di dahinya. Memang ia tidak memaksa. Namun, jawaban yang Kyuhyun berikan membuatnya gemas sekaligus kesal. Oh heol! Changmin hanya menyarankan.

"Ya, ya. Bukan urusanku memang. Tapi aku sungguh terganggu dengan warna merah menyala itu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Yak! Kyu, tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

 _Rriing_

Bel istirahat berbunyi, waktu yang paling dinanti oleh siswa dalam kelas tersebut. Hampir seluruh siswa berhambur ke luar kelas untuk menuju kantin. Terkecuali dua orang yang duduk di bangku pojok paling belakang dan seorang lagi yang duduk di bangku paling depan.

"Changmin-ah, aku minta maaf soal kemarin."

Siwon -yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di samping bangku Changmin- terdengar tulus meminta maaf. Changmin mengeraskan rahang mengingat ucapan Siwon beberapa hari lalu. Ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang nampak acuh dengan suara yang ada.

"Sudahlah, lupakan." ucap Changmin lalu menghela napas.

 _Ciit_

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Changmin ketika Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya.

"Keluar." jawab Kyuhyun singkat tanpa menoleh. Ia meneruskan langkahnya.

Changmin ikut berdiri lalu menepuk pundak kiri Siwon. "Aku harap kau merubah pikiran jelekmu tentang anak itu," ucapnya lalu melangkah mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya terdiam si tempatnya tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu di kantin. Kemana saja kau pergi saat istirahat?" tanya Changmin sambil menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan tenang di sampingnya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah makan siang?"

"Lalu apa kau tidak bosan hanya sendirian kemanapun?"

"Oh, dan satu lagi. Jangan kau acuhkan orang yang bicara denganmu."

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun lagi. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak rambutnya di tengah koridor kelas yang ramai ini.

"Hei, kau mendengarku atau tidak, Kyu?"

Hening.

Sedetik kemudian Changmin melotot melihat benda yang menggantung indah pada telinga Kyuhyun.

"Astaga?! Aku merasa bodoh berbicara denganmu." kesal Changmin menyadari kemungkinan Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan ucapannya -karena memakai earphone- sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun berjalan tenang tanpa menanggapi ocehan Changmin. Ia mendengar semuanya tanpa kecuali. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun adalah memakai earphone yang tidak tersambung pada apapun. Dan Kyuhyun rasa, Changmin tidak menyadarinya. Baiklah, lagipula Changmin tidak perlu mengetahuinya.

"Mwo? Kau mau kemana? Yak! Ini sudah di luar area sekolah. Kyu!" Changmin menoel lengan Kyuhyun yang -lagi-lagi- tidak menggubris ucapannya.

"Aishh...Kyu." kesal Changmin akhirnya menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar namja itu berhenti.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan wajah datar sambari menatap wajah Changmin yang nampak kesal. "Jangan mengikutiku kalau kau hanya ingin mengganggu." lanjutnya lagi.

Namja kelebihan tinggi itu mengacak rambutnya kala Kyuhyun justru kembali berjalan mengacuhkannya. Changmin dengan terpaksa kembali mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Aku pernah kesini." gumamnya pelan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Mwo?! Dimana Kyuhyun?" ucapnya kebingungan. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya, padahal baru beberapa detik ia sekedar melihat sekitar.

"Kyu!...Kyuhyun! Kau dimana?!" teriaknya lumayan keras. Changmin benar-benar kebingungan sekarang ini. Ayolah, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun menghilang secepat itu. Sedangkan di sana hanya halaman luas yang terdapat sebatang pohon maple besar saja.

"Berisik!"

Changmin refleks menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar di telinganya, namun dimana wujud Kyuhyun?

"Astaga?! Bagaimana kau bisa naik ke sana? Kukira kau hilang." Kedua matanya melotot seketika menyadari Kyuhyun sedang memejamkan mata di atas pohon tersebut.

"Hei! Apa aku boleh naik?" ucapnya sambil mendongak ke atas.

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

Changmin seolah hanya mendengar bunyi jangkrik di sekelilingnya.

"Aigo... Pasti telinganya tersumpal earphone lagi." keluhnya kemudian duduk. Ia bersender pada batang pohon.

Semilir angin yang terasa hangat siang ini membuat Changmin memejamkan mata. Suara gemerisik rerumputan membuatnya tenang.

Tidak jauh berbeda. Kyuhyun yang berbaring nyaman pada dahan pohon juga memejamkan mata karena nyaman. Ia tidak peduli dengan Changmin yang berada di bawah. Jika Changmin mau pergi, terserah. Jika Changmin mau mengikutinya di sinipun, Kyuhyun juga tetap acuh.

"Beberapa hari lalu aku kesini. Jangan-jangan kau mendengar ucapanku waktu itu." kata Changmin masih memejamkan mata.

"Ah, tidak mungkin. Kau selalu memakai earphone mu seperti saat ini."

Changmin membuka matanya kembali. Ia mendongak, Kyuhyun masih setia terpejam di atas pohon. Terlihat sangat nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Kyu, aku tidak peduli kau mendengarnya atau tidak. Sekedar memberitahumu saja. Aku adalah temanmu, dulu sampai sekarang. Tidak peduli dengan sikap acuhmu padaku. Ah...ani. Sikap acuhmu pada semua orang. Entah kau menganggapku teman atau bukan. Tapi aku selalu disini. Aku temanmu."

 _Deg_

Changmin tidak tau jika orang yang ia anggap tidak mendengar ucapannya itu tengah menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba meningkat. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku memang tidak berhak bicara seperti ini. Aku hanya orang yang mengenalmu di masa kecil lalu meninggalkanmu lama dan setelah itu kembali dengan berbagai alasan yang membuatmu ragu."

Changmin tertawa hambar.

"Aku bodoh bicara pada orang yang bahkan tidak mendengarku."

.

.

.

Suasana kamar namja enam belas tahun itu gelap, hanya lampu tidur yang menerangi ruangan tersebut. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua lebih lima belas, namun sang pemilik kamar belum juga memejamkan mata.

Kyuhyun, ia berbaring miring menatap jendela kamar yang tidak tertutup gorden. Langit malam yang gelap dihiasai kilauan bintang yang bersinar. Bulan menggantung dengan indah di langit Seoul.

Disingkapnya selimut yang sebelumnya menutupi tubuh sebatas pinggang, lalu mendekat ke sisi jendela. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika merasakan dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Manik coklatnya sedikit membulat melihat benda yang sekilas melewati langit. Bintang jatuh.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat. Orang bilang jika mengucapkan harapan saat melihat bintang jatuh maka harapan tersebut akan terwujud. Dan Kyuhyun mempercayai hal itu.

Setelah beberapa detik, Kyuhyun membuka matanya lagi. Ada segaris senyum tipis yang terkembang di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Selembar foto yang ia simpan dengan rapi kini berpindah ke tangannya. Dipandanginya foto tersebut, wajahnya berubah sendu.

Kim Younghwan, betapa pria paruh baya itu merindukan keluarganya. Kesalahan bodoh yang dilakukan tiga belas tahun lalu membuat hidupnya berubah.

Dengan bodohnya Younghwan pergi tanpa kabar untuk menerima tawaran sahabatnya bekerja di Tokyo. Rasa bersalah pada Kim Hanna membuat Younghwan malu sekaligus tidak pantas bersanding lagi dengan wanita yang ia cintai itu.

Katakan Younghwan bodoh. Pergi tanpa kabar dan memutus semua komunikasi selama di Tokyo dengan keluarganya. Berlaku seolah semua akan baik-baik saja tanpa kehadirannya. Istri dan anak-anaknya akan hidup baik dengan sendirinya. Pemikiran bodoh, Tuan!

"Hanna-ya, aku yakin kau masih secantik dulu. Dan kedua putraku, mereka pasti sudah tumbuh besar."

Younghwan tidak pernah sedikitpun menyentuh informasi tentang negara kelahirannya itu. Dengan rapat menutup semua informasi yang menurutnya membuat rasa bersalah akan sang istri semakin besar. Menutup mata akan kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, Hanna-ya. Aku tidak sanggup mengabarimu akan hal ini. Semuanya akan jelas saat aku pulang nanti. Tunggu aku di rumah."

Ya, Younghwan bahkan tidak pernah berpikir jika keluarganya telah pindah dari rumahnya yang dulu.

Benar-benar bodoh, Tuan! Apa susahnya mencari informan untuk mencari informasi soal keluargamu! Kau bahkan lebih dari sekedar berkecukupan untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Jangan salahkan Tuhan jika apa yang kau lakukan, tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan!

.

.

TBC

Annyeong, readers-dul. Akhirnya bisa upadate chapter 9 hari ini.

Thanks buat semua review, follow, sama favoritnya. Review tembus 200 lebih*lap ingus. Author terharu dapet review segitu dari fanfic yang jauh dari kata bagus ini*hiks

Oh, ya. Keknya author gak jadi hiatus*tebar kiss. Setelah merenung lama akhirnya malah brojol fanfic baru beberapa hari lalu. Dan ya begitu deh.

Dan akhirnya, baru bisa bales review di chapter ini. Maaf, author bales review dari chapter 8 aja, ya*peace.

Balesan review:

Hyunhua chapter 8

Enggak gitu, chingu. Emang awalnya mereka gak sedeket changmin sama donghae dulu. Kalau masalah Kyu, tunggu aja chapter berikutnya. Gak bisa ngasih bocoran, jadi tunggu aja.

Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

jenny hzb chapter 8 . Mar 7

Itu bakal diaminin sama semuanya. Khamsahamnida udah setia review :)

dewidossantosleite chapter 8 .

Mar 3

Yup, author jg berharap gitu. Kyuhyun jadi seperti dulu dan semua bakal baik aja. Tapi tunggu beberapa chapter lg buat itu.

Soal appa kyu, tunggu chapter depan mungkin. Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

simahiro chapter 8 . Mar 3

Mianhe soal update lama dan alur yg kek siput. Author nulisnya kek air mengalir, ngikutin mood. Kyuhyun kunci hatinya disimpen di dalem palung mariana kali*krik. Kalau kecewa itu emang susah kalau nunggu hilangnya. Ibarat kata, orang lebih milih sakit fisiknya dari pada kudu kecewa.

Wkkk, jangan jitak dong. Kasihan tau.

Khamsahamnida buat saran sama reviewnya ^^

Choding chapter 8 . Mar 3

Khamsahamnida, ini udah lanjut. Jg bosan review.

Wonhaesung Love chapter 8 .

Mar 2

Terima kasih buat semangatnya, ini bakal lanjut terus.

pcyckh chapter 8 . Mar 2

Mungkin bajunya bisa dibalik kalo bingung*krik. Just kidding:D. Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

riritary9 chapter 8 . Mar 2

Gak benar. Author gak jadi hiatus, kok. Ini perasaan author aja atau chingu maksa banget deh dari kalimatnya :3. Kkkk, khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

dewiangel chapter 8 . Mar 2

Kyuhyun emang gitu karakternya disini. Tp masih banyak teka-teki yg masih kesimpen rapet di imajinasi author soal Kyu. Soal yg itu udah kejawab di chapter ini. Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

Songkyurina chapter 8 . Mar 2

Eh, ada yg ketawa jg ternyata. Kirain bakalan garing.

Tulisan ya. Itu buat teka-teki aja deh.

Soal appa Kyu, kejawab di chapter ini. Khamsahamnida udah review.

mmzzaa chapter 8 . Mar 2

Astaga, author dapet gombalan walau modus. Makasih loh kkk.

Terima kasih buat reviewnya.

Sparkyubum chapter 8 . Mar 2

Kejawab semua di chapter ini, kan? Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

lydiasimatupang2301 chapter 8 .

Mar 2

Udah di lanjut, terima kasih reviewnya. Jg bosan review.

Namekyukyumiss chapter 8 .

Mar 2

Yup, semoga gitu. Menurut author ada sih, tp gak tau dari sudut pandang readers-dul. Kalau soal update cepet masih diusahakan. Khamsahamnida.

Anna505 chapter 8 . Mar 2

Nanti pasti ketemu. Tunggu aja chapter berikutnya, tp belum tentu chapter 10 loh. Terima kasih udah review.

kyuhae chapter 8 . Mar 2

Kecewa emang susah disembuhin. Appa kyu masih hidup kok. Khamsahamnida.

melani s khadijah chapter 8 .

Mar 2

Mwo? Ada fanfic baru, tp bukan bl loh. Masih gak pede publish fanfic romance di sini. Maaf banget, belum sekarang chingu. Tp moga bisa. Khamsahamnida udah jadi pembaca setia :)

Guest chapter 8 . Mar 2

Terima kasih. Udah dilanjut.

Awaelfkyu13 chapter 8 . Mar 2

Kalau mau ketemu ada aja masalahnya. Berasa kek sinetron nggak? Terima kasih reviewnya.

Park Rinhyun-Uchiha chapter 8 .

Mar 2

Author gak hiatus kkok tenang. Mwo? Mungkin karena kelamaan updatenya sampe chingu lupa. Kyu emang es batu berjalan :3 *tega author. Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

sparkyunee13 chapter 8 . Mar 2

Terima kasih buat semangatnya. Diusahakan update cepat, tapi kalo gak cepat ya dimaklumin. Hehe. Khamsahamnida.

jihyunelf chapter 8 . Mar 2

Changmin berasa jadi remot kontrolnya si Kyu :3 kkkk khamaahamnid udah review.

Lily chapter 8 . Mar 2

Kata-ktanya ya? Uhm, rahasia deh. Buat teka-teki dulu. Biar pada penasaran gt. Itu jg masih rahasia. Terima kasih mau nungguin fanfic ini update.

Oh, ya. Buat fanfic baru **If** , author masih ragu lanjut apa gak? Enaknya gimana?

Last, thank you very much*bow


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: After A Minute**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Donghae, Changmin, and others**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, hurt, brothership, friendship**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Keadaan yang memaksanya untuk berubah. Hanya ingin membalas semua rasa sakit yang ia terima di masa kecil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _Based on true story_

 **Chapter 10**

Kyuhyun memandang kosong rerumputan di bawah sepatu boot nya. Sesekali ia menggesek sepatunya maju mundur. Mulutnya tidak henti menghembuskan asap dari rokok yang sedari tadi di hisapnya.

Sejak satu jam yang lalu Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam di kursi taman sembari menghisap rokok. Hanya itu.

Cuaca sore hari ini terbilang dingin, bisa dilihat dari beberapa pengunjung taman yang mengenakan mantel atau baju tebal. Memang suhu udara hampir menyentuh lima belas derajat celcius, dan itu memang dingin bagi sebagian orang. Dan sebagian orang yang tidak termasuk didalamnya adalah Kyuhyun.

Entah karena kuat berada di udara dingin atau karena Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang berbahan levis -yang tentu akan menambah rasa dingin dibanding dengan pakaian berbahan lain.

"Kyuhyun!"

Suara yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal menghampiri indra pendengarannya. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berdecak. Kenapa namja tinggi itu selalu tau dimana ia berada?

"Kita bertemu lagi," ucap namja itu -Changmin- dengan senyum lebar lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kau menguntitku." Entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

Namja yang mengenakan sweater hitam itu menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang masih menikmati rokoknya. Changmin sedikit mengernyit tidak nyaman karena asap yang menerpa wajahnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu saat berjalan di sekitar sini." jawabnya jujur. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak sedang berjalan-jalan, namun sedang mencari makanan ringan di mini market. "Kau sedang apa di sini sendiri?

Kyuhyun membuang puntung rokoknya lalu berniat mengambil sebatang rokok lagi dari sakunya. Namun sesaat setelah mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari saku bajunya, Changmin mencegahnya.

"Hei, jangan terlalu banyak merokok. Itu tidak baik." Kyuhyun melirik tidak suka pada Changmin yang kini mengambil rokoknya paksa.

"Kembalikan!" ucapnya seperti perintah. Changmin tidak mengindahkannya. Ia justru melempar rokok tersebut ke dalam tempat sampah yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras, ia menatap Changmin tajam. "Apa maksudmu?!" tanyanya tidak kalah tajam.

"Rokok dapat membunuhmu. Kau bahkan belum genap delapan belas dan sudah merokok. Pikirkan masa depanmu, Kyu. Donghae hyung pasti tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini." tukas Changmin ambigu di kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak Kyuhyun mengerti. Kasihan kah? Atau perhatian? Entah, Kyuhyun tidak mau tau.

"Cih! Omong kosong! Bukan urusanmu!" ujarnya tajam lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Changmin berniat mengikuti, namun ucapan dari Kyuhyun membuatnya terdiam.

"Jangan ikut campur dalam hidupku. Kau hanya orang luar yang tidak tau apa-apa." setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun melangkah pergi.

Changmin berani bertaruh. Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Kyuhyun ucapkan padanya hari ini. Ia menatap sendu punggung teman kecilnya yang kini beranjak dewasa. Ah, atau mungkin dewasa sebelum waktunya. Ia menghela napas lalu bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya.

"Aku temanmu, Kyu."

Ada rasa menyesal setelah mengucap kalimat yang terlalu frontal itu pada Kyuhyun. Ia seharusnya menyampaikan pemikirannya pelan-pelan, tidak seperti tadi. Bisa Changmin pastikan, Kyuhyun akan kembali menata jarak dengannya.

"Tidakkah kau merasa dingin? Atau memang semua yang ada pada dirimu identik dengan 'dingin'?" monolog Changmin. Ia teringat Kyuhyun yang hanya memakai kemeja saja.

"Hhahh...pabbo!" umpatnya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di halte bus. Jangan berpikir jika Kyuhyun sedang menunggu bus. Tidak, Kyuhyun hanya ingin duduk disana. Menikmati setiap hisapan dari rokoknya -yang baru dibelinya tadi. Mengabaikan keluhan dua orang yang juga duduk di halte yang sama dengannya.

"Ayo kita ke halte sebelah sana. Aku tidak tahan dengan rokok." Seorang yeoja menarik yeoja lain setelah sebelumnya melirik pada Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

Kyuhyun tetap Kyuhyun, ia acuh. Tetap menikmati kegiatannya saat ini sembari mengamati beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat di trotoar -di seberang jalan.

Tampak beberapa orang yang baru pulang kerja -sepertinya. Selain itu beberapa anak kecil yang menggandeng tangan orang yang lebih tua sambil sesekali tersenyum. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengunci pandangannya pada dua orang anak yang berjalan bergandengan.

Nampak jelas di mata Kyuhyun, kebahagiaan dan tawa pada kedua anak itu. Anak yang lebih besar terlihat begitu menjaga anak yang lebih kecil. Kyuhyun bisa memastikan jika anak itu adalah sang kakak. Sedangkan anak yang lebih kecil terlihat begitu riang di matanya. Dia adalah sang adik, menurut Kyuhyun.

Kedua maniknya seolah tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua anak yang kini telah berbelok di ujung trotoar. Kyuhyun bahkan mengabaikan rokok -di tangannya- yang kini telah terjatuh ke tanah.

Ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya setelah melihat pemandangan tadi. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tau apa itu. Ia termenung.

Sampai detik ke enam puluh, baru lah Kyuhyun tersadar. Ia melirik rokok yang telah berpindah ke tanah. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah, rasa sesak menghampiri dadanya.

"Ssshhh... ugh..." desisnya menahan sakit. Ia membungkuk, matanya terpejam dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk. Tangannya mencengkeram erat daerah munculnya rasa sesak dan sakit itu.

"Ugh...Mungkin aku terlalu banyak merokok hari ini," gumamnya pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian dada kirinya.

Setelah rasa sakit itu menghilang, Kyuhyun meneruskan langkahnya.

.

.

.

Donghae menata piring -berisi makanan- itu dengan tenang. Ia melirik jam dinding setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Kemana dia? Harusnya sudah pulang." ucapnya sesekali melirik pintu depan yang masih tertutup. Ia menunggu sang adik pulang.

"Atau ku telpon saja dia," dengan semangat Donghae merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel. Dengan cepat ia menggeser layar ponselnya lalu mencari kontak Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, percuma." desahnya, "Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mengangkat telepon dariku."

Namja tampan itu terduduk lemas di meja makan. Satu kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah berubah. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa ponsel yang kuberikan untukmu? Pajangan?" oceh Donghae sendiri. Ia heran bercampur kesal dengan kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang satu ini. Walau keduanya -sangat- tidak terlalu dekat, tapi sebagai hyung, Donghae harus bisa memastikan dimana Kyuhyun berada. Mengingat hubungan nya dengan Kyuhyun, hanya itu yang bisa Donghae lakukan.

 _Cklek_

Belum lama mulutnya berhenti mengoceh, sang adik terlihat baru saja menutup pintu. Donghae tanpa sadar tersenyum, setidaknya Kyuhyun selalu pulang ke rumah.

Tanpa salam atau sekedar sapaan, Kyuhyun melewati Donghae yang kini berdiri di samping meja makan. Ia membuka lemari pendingin lalu meraih botol minum yang ada di sana. Diteguknya air dalam botol itu sampai tersisa setengah.

"Mandi lah dulu. Aku menunggumu turun untuk makan malam," ucap Donghae menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang bersiap menaiki tangga. Tak ada respon yang berarti dari Kyuhyun yang kembali menaiki tangga.

 _Drrt drrt_

Ponsel di saku celananya bergetar, Donghae segera merogohnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Jungsoo hyung," sapanya lebih dulu.

 _"Yeoboseyo, Hae-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"_ tanya suara di seberang telepon. Donghae mengulas senyum, ia menarik salah satu kursi lalu duduk di sana.

"Baik, hyung. Begitu pun Kyuhyun."

 _"Syukurlah, dimana Kyuhyun?"_

Donghae melirik lantai dua rumahnya, "Dia baru pulang, mungkin sedang mandi saat ini. Kenapa?"

 _"Tidak ada. Sampaikan salamku pada Kyuhyun."_

"Ya, hyung."

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

 _"Jangan menyerah, Hae-ya. Aku tutup dulu teleponnya."_

"Terima kasih, Jungsoo hyung."

 _Pip_

Donghae meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Ia mengulas senyum di bibirnya. Ucapan Jungsoo tadi seolah menjadi suntikan semangat untuknya.

 _Sret_

Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun turun dari lantai dua. Donghae baru menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun setelah adiknya itu duduk di kursi makan -yang agak berjauhan dari tempat duduknya.

Donghae mulai mengambil nasi dan lauk untuk sang adik, namun segera ditepis oleh Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum kecut. Ia memilih melanjutkan mengambil nasi dan lauk untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat makan," ucap Donghae lalu memulai makan malamnya.

Tanpa ada balasan ucapan selamat makan, Kyuhyun juga mulai menyantap makanan di piringnya. Ia menikmati makananya tanpa peduli pada Donghae yang meliriknya beberapa kali.

"Jungsoo hyung tadi menelponku, ia menitipkan salam untukmu."

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan sendok dan garpu pada tangannya. Hal itu tertangkap di indra penglihatan Donghae selama beberapa detik hingga Kyuhyun kembali berkutat dengan makanannya. Berlaku seolah tidak mendengar apapun dari mulut namja tampan yang merupakan hyung nya itu.

.

.

.

Changmin menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca -entah ia juga tidak yakin jika membacanya. Setelah pulang dari acara mencari makanan ringan yang berakhir dengan bertemu Kyuhyun, jiwa Changmin seolah terlepas dari raganya. Berbagai pemikiran melingkar di kepalanya. Hanya karena kata-kata dari Kyuhyun yang seolah menamparnya.

 _ **"Jangan ikut campur dalam hidupku. Kau hanya orang luar yang tidak tau apa-apa."**_

Changmin menghela napas kasar. Padahal sudah hampir sebulan ini ia mencoba menyentuh jiwa Kyuhyun, namun masih nihil. Ia rasa terlalu sulit menggapai pribadi Kyuhyun yang berubah drastis.

Haruskah Changmin menyerah sekarang?

Tidak. Dengan cepat Changmin menyangkal semua pemikiran bodohnya itu. Donghae sudah mempercayainya. Selain itu hati kecil Changmin juga berteriak untuk tetap melakukan hal ini sampai bisa meraih jiwa Kyuhyun -yang hampir beku.

"Andai aku datang ke Seoul lebih awal. Mungkin rasa kecewanya tidak akan sedalam ini," ujarnya sambil merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi berbaring di ranjang.

Changmin sadar alasan yang membuat Kyuhyun berubah sejauh ini. Ia ingat kata pepatah jika rasa kecewa yang mendalam diakibatkan karena harapan yang terlalu tinggi.

"Apakah kau masih berharap bisa menemui ayahmu, Kyu? Ah, tidak. Atau kau mengharapkan hal lain dari orang di sekitarmu?"

Changmin langsung tersentak menyadari ucapannya. Ia merubah posisi menjadi duduk.

"Kyuhyun berharap hal lain. Ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari orang di sekitarnya," ujarnya berhasil menyimpulkan ucapannya sendiri.

Ia mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun yang selalu sendiri.

Ia mengingat Kyuhyun yang mengacuhkan orang di sekitarnya.

Ia mengingat Kyuhyun yang selalu memasang wajah datarnya pada siapapun.

Dan ia mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun seolah menarik Changmin menjauh dari kehidupannya.

Changmin menangis menyadari hal itu.

"Kau bodoh, Kyu! Kau sungguh bodoh!" tangis Changmin keras. Sekarang ia mengerti bagaimana sakitnya seorang Kyuhyun. Ia mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini.

Ia menghapus air matanya kasar lalu beranjak dari ranjang. Disambarnya mantel, kunci motor, dan dompet di atas meja.

Dengan tergesa Changmin turun ke lantai bawah lalu menuju garasi. Ia mulai menstarter motornya lalu melajukan benda besi itu meninggalkan rumahnya. Mengabaikan teriakan sang eomma yang menanyai kemana ia akan pergi.

Changmin mengendarai motornya seperti orang kesetanan. Menyalip ke kanan dan kiri, mengabaikan umpatan pengendara lain yang hampir menabrak akibat ulahnya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah ia harus menemui Kyuhyun. Saat ini juga.

 _Ciit_

Ia melepas helm dan dan segera turun dari motornya. Napasnya naik turun, senada dengan detak jantungnya yang meningkat. Ia menarik napas sebelum mengetuk pintu di depannya.

.

.

.

 _Tok tok tok_

Ketukan pada pintu mengalihkan atensi Donghae dari makanannya. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang acuh -memilih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Sebentar," ucapnya lalu beranjak dari kursi. Ia berjalan menuju pintu depan lalu membukanya.

 _Cklek_

"Max? Kenapa kesini malam-malam?" tanya Donghae begitu melihat siapa yang menjadi tamunya malam ini.

Changmin justru melongok ke dalam, "Kyuhyun dimana, hyung? Aku perlu bicara dengannya," balasnya kini menatap wajah Donghae.

Donghae mengerutkan dahi begitu menyadari penampilan Changmin yang lumayan berantakan. Dan satu hal, kedua mata Changmin nampak sembab. Apa Changmin habis menangis?

"Dia sedang makan. Masuklah ke dalam." Donghae menggeser tubuhnya agar Changmin bisa masuk kedalam.

"Tidak, hyung. Tolong panggilkan dia."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Donghae mengerutkan kening. Biasanya Changmin tidak akan segan menyeret Kyuhyun saat berangkat sekolah. Lalu ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Baiklah, kau tunggu sebentar. Akan kupanggil dia," Changmin mengangguk samar membalas ucapan Donghae yang kini telah berlalu dari hadapannya.

Meskipun banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya, Donghae memilih diam. Ia kembali melangkah ke ruang makan.

"Kyuhyun, temui Max di depan. Ia mencarimu," ucapnya sambil menyentuh bahu kanan Kyuhyun. Ia meringis dalam hati melihat respon Kyuhyun yang menjauhkan tubuhnya serta wajah itu yang selalu menatapnya datar.

"Hyung mohon temui dia," ujarnya lagi saat merasa Kyuhyun tidak berniat beranjak dari kursi. "Dia terlihat tidak baik hanya untuk menemuimu," lanjutnya lagi.

Namja dua puluh tahun itu menunggu respon Kyuhyun. Ia terperangah ketika Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi lalu melangkah ke arah pintu depan.

"Sebesar itu pengaruh Max untukmu, Kyu." gumam Donghae dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

.

Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun muncul. Ia segera menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari pintu.

"Lepas!" genggaman itu terlepas karena Kyuhyun menyentaknya. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang tidak Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Kyu, jujurlah padaku. Apa yang kau harapkan dari mereka?" tanya Changmin tanpa basa-basi sembari meremat bahu Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Kyuhyun tanpa berniat menyentak tangan Changmin yang berada di bahunya. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Changmin. Namun tanpa sadar detak jantungnya meningkat.

"Katakan, apa yang kau harapkan dari mereka sebelumnya? Apa yang kau harapkan dariku sebelumnya? Apa yang kau harapkan sampai semua harapan itu menghilang?" Kyuhyun terperangah, ia tanpa sadar menatap Changmin dalam. Apa yang ingin Changmin ketahui darinya?

"Aku tidak mengerti. Lepas!" Kyuhyun berniat menyentak cengkeraman Changmin.

"KIM KYUHYUN! DENGARKAN AKU!" teriakan Changmin seolah memaku tubuh Kyuhyun. Yang lebih membuat Kyuhyun terpaku adalah air mata yang mengalir di pipi Changmin. "Apa yang kau harapkan sampai semua harapanmu menghilang?"

"Kau pernah mempercayai orang lain, namun mereka menghancurkan kepercayaanmu."

"Kau pernah meminta orang lain menanggapi ucapanmu, namun mereka mengacuhkanmu."

"Kau pernah tersenyum pada orang lain, namun mereka justru memandangmu datar."

"Kau pernah meminta orang lain menjadi temanmu, namun mereka justru pergi."

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia kembali menatap dalam pada Changmin yang kembali menangis tanpa suara di hadapannya.

Bagaimana bisa Changmin mengetahui semua itu?

Bagaimana bisa ucapan Changmin seolah menyentuh memori terdalam yang ingin ia pendam?

Bagaimana bisa ucapan Changmin sesuai dengan apa yang ada dalam hatinya?

"Katakan padaku, apa itu benar?" tanya Changmin dengan terisak. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol tangisnya kali ini. "Jujurlah padaku, Kyu."

Changmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini seolah kosong. Ia kembali menangis walau tanpa suara.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Kau terlalu kecewa pada orang disekitarmu, bahkan pada dirimu sendiri. Kau memendamnya sendiri sampai saat ini. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa kau percaya untuk sekedar mengungkapkan itu semua. Kau terlalu takut untuk mempercayai orang lain."

"Kau terlalu takut untuk kecewa."

Skakmat!

Ucapan Changmin seolah cerminan dari diri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti darimana Changmin mengetahuinya. Hati kecilnya tersentuh akan itu, namun sisi lain dari dirinya seolah menolak.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Changmin pada tubuhnya, "Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Kyuhyun tajam. "Omong kosong apa yang kau katakan?!"

Changmin berusaha meredakan tangisnya. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Sikapmu yang mencerminkan itu semua. Aku temanmu dan aku peduli padamu."

Kyuhyun berdecih mendengar ucapan Changmin. Lucu sekali, batinnya. Ia seolah sedang bermain peran.

"Sayangnya aku tidak butuh seorang teman! Dan aku tidak peduli dengan semua omong kosongmu!"

Changmin hanya bisa menatap sendu pada punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh darinya. Air mata kembali turun di pipinya. Sebenarnya apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan? Mengapa ia masih menyangkal semua ucapan Changmin yang sudah jelas benar?

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku selalu disini sebagai temanmu. Kau bisa bersandar padaku jika kau butuh. Dan aku juga kekuargamu." ucap Changmin sedikit keras, berharap Kyuhyun masih mendengarnya. Walaupun mustahil mengingat Kyuhyun yang telah menghilang di balik pintu rumah yang telah tertutup.

.

.

.

 **Donghae P.O.V**

"KIM KYUHYUN! DENGARKAN AKU!"

Astaga, ada apa? Kenapa Max berteriak pada Kyuhyun.

Aku segera berlari menuju pintu depan untuk melihat keadaan mereka berdua. Aku hanya takut terjadi hal yang buruk.

"Apa yang kau harapkan sampai semua harapanmu menghilang?"

 _Deg_

"Kau pernah mempercayai orang lain, namun mereka menghancurkan kepercayaanmu."

Kakiku berhenti melangkah. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa Max... menangis?

"Kau pernah meminta orang lain menanggapi ucapanmu, namun mereka mengacuhkanmu."

"Kau pernah tersenyum pada orang lain, namun mereka justru memandangmu datar."

"Kau pernah meminta orang lain menjadi temanmu, namun mereka justru pergi."

Sebentar, kenapa Max berbicara seperti itu pada Kyuhyun?

"Katakan padaku, apa itu benar? Jujurlah padaku, Kyu."

Aku bisa melihat Max yang memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Beruntung sekali Max bisa melakukan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Aku sebagai hyungnya bahkan sulit untuk berdiri di depan Kyuhyun. Aku berniat menghampiri keduanya, namun ucapan Max membuatku terhenti.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Kau terlalu kecewa pada orang disekitarmu, bahkan pada dirimu sendiri. Kau memendamnya sendiri sampai saat ini. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa kau percaya untuk sekedar mengungkapkan itu semua. Kau terlalu takut untuk mempercayai orang lain."

"Kau terlalu takut untuk kecewa."

Aku tertegun. Benarkah Kyuhyun kecewa? Benarkah Kyuhyun merasa seperti itu selama ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan dua tahun lalu? Bukankah Kyuhyun marah padaku dan juga Jungsoo hyung? Atau jangan-jangan...

Kuingat kembali kata-kata Max yang sebelumnya.

"Kyuhyun..." lirihku diiringi airmata yang mengalir. Sebenarnya apa ini? Max bahkan menyadarinya, sedangkan aku sebagai hyungnya tidak menyadari semua itu.

"Kau tidak pernah marah padaku? Kau hanya kecewa sampai tidak menaruh kepercayaanmu pada hyungmu. Dan bodohnya aku tidak menyadari itu."

 **Donghae P.O.V End**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bersandar pada pintu yang baru ditutupnya, ia menutup matanya. Napasnya naik turun.

"Kyuhyun..." suara itu membuatnya membuka mata. Ada Donghae yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tapi sejak kapan? Ia bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

Donghae melihatnya, perubahan wajah Kyuhyun sebelum dan sesudah menyadari keberadaannya. Wajah yang terlihat sendu itu berubah datar setelah Kyuhyun membuka mata.

"Benarkah semua tadi? Kau kecewa pada kami, orang disekitarmu? Kau mengacuhkan orang lain bukan karena rasa marahmu?" tanya Donghae dengan suara yang bergetar.

Kyuhyun kembali tertegun untuk kesekian kali. Tadi Changmin dan sekarang Donghae. Kenapa dua orang ini sangat senang membuatnya terkejut.

"Cih! Changmin kedua. Kalian sama-sama omong kosong." Kyuhyun mencoba menetralkan suaranya yang bergetar. Sial! Ia tidak berhasil.

Donghae mengeraskan rahang mendapat jawaban sama seperti yang ia dengar tadi. Tanpa berkata apapun ia memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

 _Brakk_

Donghae menarik Kyuhyun keluar, kembali ke hadapan Changmin yang bahkan belum berpindah se-inchi pun. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun serta wajah bingung Changmin.

"Katakan pada kami, apa kau sakit selama ini? Apa kau kesepian tanpa ada orang lain yang bisa kau ajak bicara? Apa kau kecewa karena semua kebohongan saat itu?"

Umpatan yang siap Kyuhyun lontarkan seolah lenyap. Pertanyaan dari Donghae seolah menjawab penantiannya.

Ini yang Kyuhyun tunggu sejak dulu. Ia menunggu seseorang menanyakan keadaannya saat ini. Ia menunggu seseorang bertanya tentang rasa sakitnya, bukan mengadili kenyataan jika ia berubah.

Tubuh namja enam belas tahun itu bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis yang menghampirinya. Kedua maniknya bahkan telah memerah.

Donghae melihat jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Badan yang tadi berdiri tegak itu tampak bergetar. Ia mencelos menyadarinya.

"Apa peduli kalian?" kedua manik karamel yang terlihat memerah itu menatap tajam Donghae dan Changmin bergantian. Terlihat jelas jika Kyuhyun mencoba mengelak.

"Karena kami keluargamu..."

 _Deg_

Keluarga. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari air matanya telah menetes. Ia terlalu sibuk mencerna kata-kata Donghae.

Selama ini ia terlalu familiar dengan sebutan hyung -untuk Donghae dan Jungsoo- atau teman -untuk Changmin, walaupun Kyuhyun tidak mengiyakan- dalam hidupnya. Tidak pernah terpikir jika ada sebutan keluarga didalamnya.

Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang berurai. Wajah sang adik yang berubah gelisah dan ketakutan membuatnya tidak tega. Ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun tidak menolak dalam rengkuhannya.

Changmin yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa hanya bisa memandangnya dalam diam. Ia mendekat lalu menepuk punggung temannya pelan. Ia merasakan airmatanya kembali menetes melihat pandangan kosong di mata Kyuhyun.

"Menjauh dariku! Aku bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi Kyuhyun yang dulu!" Donghae tersentak saat Kyuhyun meronta dalam pelukannya. Kedua manik karamel itu bergerak gelisah.

Donghae kembali menangis menyadari kesalahannya, "Tidak. Jangan pikirkan soal itu. Hyung tidak peduli. Kau tetap Kim Kyuhyun, adik Kim Donghae." ucapnya menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Aku merokok dan suka membolos. Aku sudah lebih dari hancur. Aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Aku tidak pantas menjadi adikmu." ucapan polos yang terdengar seperti gumaman itu menyayat hati kedua namja di sana.

Terutama Donghae, ia tidak pernah berpikir jika ia termasuk salah satu alasan yang menyebabkan adiknya berubah seperti ini. Ia tidak sadar telah mendikte sang adik agar bersikap seperti apa yang Donghae inginkan -adiknya yang dulu.

"Maafkan, hyung. Hyung bersalah padamu. Kau dongsaeng ku dan aku hyung mu. Maafkan aku. Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah saat ini. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh ini.

"Kim Donghae-ssi..." namja tampan itu menangis mendengar namanya di panggil oleh Kyuhyun.

"Panggil aku hyung. Kyuhyun, panggil aku hyung..."

Selama beberapa detik hanya ada keheningan diantara ketiga orang itu. Changmin yang enggan untuk masuk ke dalam percakapan tersebut, Donghae yang menunggu respon sang adik, dan Kyuhyun yang mencoba menata perasaannya.

"Hyung..."

Akhirnya. Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat. Entah sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun tidak memanggil nya dengan panggilan 'hyung'. Yang jelas Donghae merasa sangat bersyukur saat ini.

"Hyung...Donghae hyung..."

Changmin dengan pelan melangkah menjauhi kedua namja yang masih berpelukan itu. Ia rasa tugasnya telah selesai saat ini. Biarkan motornya masih disini, ia akan mencari taksi saja untuk pulang.

"Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun-ah... Kau dongsaengku. Kau tetap menjadi dongsaengku sampai kapanpun. Percaya pada hyung."

Kyuhyun tidak tau. Ia seolah tersihir dengan ucapan Donghae. Inikah kehangatan keluarga? Inikah perasaan hangat yang ia lihat pada dua orang anak sore tadi?

"Hyung, jangan pergi. Aku percaya padamu," ucap Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Donghae. Namja enam belas tahun itu menangis keras, menyayat hati Donghae.

"Hyung disini untukmu. Uljima."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Loha... loha...

Nggak tau gimana ini bisa selesai dalam dua hari. Gara-gara hujan, mood nulis jadi naik.

Makasih buat review, follow, sama favorit dri readers semua.

Udah gitu aja.

Balesan review :

jenny hzb chapter 9

Kkk, author jg suka nulis pada bagian itu. Kalo appanya pulang gimana reaksinya? Jawabnya er ha es kkkk. Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

jihyunelf chapter 9

What? Apanya yg ilang*kedip polos. Khamsahamnida udah review

meimeimayra chapter 9

Di chapter ini udah lumayan banyak lah. Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya

Songkyurina chapter 9 . Mar 10

Aadfghjkl. Tambah cast lagi dong? No comment buat appanya kyu :3. Kalau chapter ini cukup menjawab pertanyaan chingu -amin. Khamsahamnida.

simahiro chapter 9 . Mar 10

Aduh, suka bgt liat appanya kyu kesiksa. Khamsahamnida udah review.

pcyckh chapter 9 . Mar 10

Nanti deh, kalau udah waktunya*digaplok readers. Hehe sabar yah. Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

Anna505 chapter 9 . Mar 10

Makasih sebelumnya buat sarannya. Semoga puas dg chapter ini. Khamsahamnida :)

Choding chapter 9 . Mar 10

Amin...*pendek bgt yak balesannya. Kkkk Khamsahamnida udah review, jg bosan review.

okaocha chapter 9 . Mar 10

Emang changmin penyihir bisa ngerubah kyu? Kkkk Khamsahamnida...

Awaelfkyu13 chapter 9 . Mar 9

Ini chingu udah main minta cepetin alur aja :3 atau langsung skip ke end aja gitu? *peace . Khamsahamnida.

choreina chapter 9 . Mar 9

Semoga bisa. Agak ragu sama yg If mau dilanjut atau gak. Khamsahamnida udah review.

sparkyunee13 chapter 9 . Mar 9

Mwo? itu sadis chingu. Cuma sama chwang gt?

Kadang pemikiran orang beda soal maaf. Kalau younghwan disini lebih condong sama rasa bersalah sampai berani ninggalin istrinya.

Mau kyu sakit? Ini chingu suka bgt liat kyu kesiksa. Gak janji loh. Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

mmzzaa chapter 9 . Mar 9

Makasih buat sarannya chingu. Ini beneran bikin imajinasi author muter lg buat bikin ini chapter. Jadinya ya kaya gini. Semoga suka.

What? Ditilang polisi? Polisi gak bakal berani nilang author soalnya ada polisi ganteng yg jagain author*lirikchwang. Khamsahamnida chingu ya.

angel sparkyu chapter 9 . Mar 9

Khamsahamnida, ini dah lanjut.

dewiangel chapter 9 . Mar 9

Kyuhyun doanya dirahasiakan sampai tanggal mainnya keluar kkk. Reaksinya kyu mungkin koprol sambil bilang wow gt -_- author becanda kok. Khamsahamnida,,,,

yunacho90 chapter 9 . Mar 9

Berasa kayak air deh chingu. Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

Aya chapter 9 . Mar 9

No problem, yg penting setelah chapter kemarin tetep review ya*maksa. Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya, ini author masih belajar kok.

kyuhae chapter 9 . Mar 9

Aduh gak tega bikin ongek kecelakaan, itu susah. Semoga chingu suka sama chapter ini. Khamsahamnida...

Wonhaesung Love chapter 9

Yup, Khamsahamnida, chingu. Jg bosan review

riritary9 chapter 9 . Mar 9

Maafkan alur yg berjalan seperti siput. Ini ditulis seperti air ug ngalir, jadi maklum kalo lelet. Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

angella chapter 9 . Mar 9

Khamsahamnida, karena review dari readers gak jadi hiatus ^^

Lily chapter 9 . Mar 9

Ok deh, semoga ke depannya bisa gt*dijitak. Ff yg If masih bimbang nih. Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya...

lydiasimatupang2301 chapter 9

Kkk bahasanya lucu ato kenapa eoh? Khamsahamnida udah setia review...

KyuZet97 chapter 9 . Mar 9

Aduh makasih, ini fanfic gk sebagus itu loh. Masih kurang sana sini apalagi penggambaran sikap kyu yg susah binggo*lebay.

Astaga, chingu udah berpikir sejauh itu. No comment deh. Masih r h s.

Ini udah update cepet, Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

Sparkyubum chapter 9 . Mar 9

Author jg gak tau gimana*dicekik readers. Tunggu aja di chapter berikutnya, mungkin bakal kejawab disana. Khamsahamnida.

.

Untuk fanfic baru, author belum bisa ambil langkah. Bingung euy.

Last, thank you very much*bow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: After A Minute**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Donghae, Changmin, and others**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, hurt, brothership, friendship**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Keadaan yang memaksanya untuk berubah. Hanya ingin membalas semua rasa sakit yang ia terima di masa kecil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _Based on true story_

 **Preview Chapter**

"Hyung, jangan pergi. Aku percaya padamu," ucap Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Donghae. Namja enam belas tahun itu menangis keras, menyayat hati Donghae.

"Hyung disini untukmu. Uljima."

 **Chapter 11**

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus sang adik. Ia bahkan baru menyadari betapa kurusnya tubuh Kyuhyun. Selama ini Donghae selalu berpikir jika ia mengetahui segalanya tentang dongsaengnya, Kyuhyun. Namun, Donghae salah besar. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal Kyuhyun sebaik Changmin mengenal sang adik.

"Uljima... Hyung di sini..." ucapnya mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun, walau sebenarnya Donghae juga bersimbah air mata.

Keduanya masih betah berpelukan di halaman rumah, di bawah langit malam yang gelap. Kyuhyun yang seolah mendapat jawaban dari semua rasa sakitnya dan Donghae yang kembali menemukan sang adik.

"Donghae hyung... h-hyung..." entah sudah berapa puluh kali Kyuhyun menyebut nama Donghae. Nama yang selalu ingin Kyuhyun sebut di depan sang pemilik nama langsung. Ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Donghae.

Sedangkan Donghae, ia tanpa sadar mengulas senyum walau air matanya masih menggenang. Perasaannya bercampur aduk saat ini.

"Kita masuk dulu. Kau kedinginan..." ucapnya lembut setelah menyadari Kyuhyun menggigil di pelukannya.

Donghae mencoba merenggangkan pelukannya, namun Kyuhyun menggeleng tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Donghae akhirnya membiarkan Kyuhyun tetap seperti ini, memeluknya erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Donghae.

Tanpa melepas pelukannya, Donghae menuntun Kyuhyun untuk masuk. Ia tidak bisa menahan linangan air matanya kala Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, seolah takut Donghae meninggalkannya.

Dengan hati-hati ia menaiki tangga serta memberi arahan agar Kyuhyun mau melangkah. Ia bernapas lega setelah sampai di depan kamar sang adik. Dibukannya kamar Kyuhyun lalu menuntun sang adik masuk.

"Duduklah..." ia kembali menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk di ranjang.

"Kau harus tidur, Kyu..." ucapnya lembut. Kyuhyun menurut, ia melepas pelukan Donghae lalu berbaring di ranjang. Kedua manik karamel yang memerah itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae.

Donghae menyelimuti Kyuhyun sebatas dada, lalu mengelus rambut Kyuhyun pelan. Ia mengecup kening Kyuhyun -kebiasaan yang lama tidak ia lakukan pada sang adik.

"Jaljayo..." ucapnya lalu berniat beranjak dari situ ketika genggaman kuat pada tangannya membuat Donghae terhenti.

Kedua manik karamel itu menatap Donghae penuh harap.

 _Tes_

"Donghae hyung... Kajima..." suara yang biasanya datar itu bergetar karena tangis. Lelehan bening terjatuh dari sudut mata Kyuhyun.

"Hyung di sini. Hyung di sini..." jawab Donghae lalu kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang sang adik. Air matanya yang sempat mengering mulai berjatuhan lagi.

"Hyung..."

"Sssttt... Tidurlah. Hyung akan tidur tidur di sini juga." Ia tercekat mengatakannya. Donghae naik ke sisi ranjang yang lain. Berbaring di samping sang adik yang terus menatapnya tanpa kedip.

"Tidurlah..." seolah ucapan Donghae adalah mantra, Kyuhyun menutup matanya.

Donghae mengelus surai kemerahan sang adik yang kini terlelap. Ia mencoba menarik tangan kanannya yang terus di genggam oleh Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun justru terusik dalam tidurnya dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kokoh Donghae.

Donghae membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya yang bebas. Selama ini Donghae selalu berpikir jika ia yang paling tersakiti karena sikap Kyuhyun. Padahal kenyataan berkata lain, Kyuhyun bahkan lebih dari sekedar tersakiti.

Donghae tersadar. Kyuhyun bahkan jauh berbeda dari Kyuhyun yang dulu. Kyuhyun yang dulu tidak akan menangis walau sesakit apapun. Kyuhyun yang dulu tetap akan tersenyum seolah semua baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun yang dulu tak akan menunjukkan kesedihannya walau Donghae sendiri tau, Kyuhyun sangat sakit.

Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun memang berubah. Kyuhyun yang memerlukan Donghae. Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak mau melepas genggaman tangan Donghae. Kyuhyun yang tak mau berjauhan dari Donghae.

Satu kesimpulan yang Donghae dapat. Malam ini menjadi saksi bagaimana Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Adiknya lebih dari sekedar hancur seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Adiknya lebih membutuhkannya. Adiknya lebih bergantung padanya. Adiknya yang menaruh kepercayaan padanya, pada Donghae.

"Hyung di sini untukmu. Percaya lah padaku," ucap Donghae lalu memejamkan mata. Menyusul Kyuhyun masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Min-ah! Kau darimana? Eomma dan appa menghawatirkanmu," Changmin mendapat pelukan dari sang eomma saat membuka pintu rumah. Ia membalas pelukan sang eomma, bahkan enggan melepasnya.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya sang appa sambil menyentuh kepala putranya. Pasalnya, ia jarang melihat Changmin bermanja sejak masuk SMA.

Changmin menggeleng di pelukan sang eomma. Enggan menjawab, enggan pula melepas pelukan tersebut.

"Baiklah." Nyonya Shim menepuk punggung Changmin pelan, membiarkan putranya itu terus memeluk tubuhnya. Mengelus pelan surai sang putra yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Eoh, kau menangis, Min-ah. Katakan ada apa? Jangan membuat eomma khawatir," ujar sang eomma menyadari bajunya terasa basah.

Changmin mendongak, menatap sang appa dengan mata yang telah basah, "Appa..." rengeknya sambil merentangkan tangan kanannya, seolah meminta sang ayah untuk memeluknya.

Tuan Shim terheran, namun ia menyambut pelukan Changmin. Ia melirik sang istri yang juga melempar tatapan 'ada apa dengannya'.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Kumohon..." lirih Changmin disela tangisnya. Kejadian beberapa saat lalu membuat Changmin merindukan pelukan dari orangtuanya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Shim balas memeluk Changmin. Walau banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di otak mereka, namun mereka memilih diam. Satu yang pasti, mungkin Changmin mengalami hari yang berat.

"Aku menyayangi kalian."

Ia bersyukur masih mempunyai appa dan eomma yang selalu menyayanginya tanpa batas.

Changmin semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada orangtuanya.

.

.

.

Kegelapan malam mulai hilang digantikan oleh fajar yang menyembul malu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima lebih, namun kedua orang yang tertidur di kamar tersebut belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun.

Saat cahaya dari sela-sela menyusup, salah satu dari keduanya menggeliat. Donghae, namja yang berstatus sebagai hyung dari seorang yang masih tertidur di sampingnya itu mulai mengerjapkan mata. Setelah menguap beberapa kali, hal yang pertama kali ia rasakan adalah kebas dan kaku pada bagian tangan kanannya.

Donghae menoleh ke kanan setelah membuka matanya lebar. Ia tersenyum walau tangannya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sudah lama hyung tidak melihat wajahmu yang sepolos ini," ucapnya seperti berbisik. Tangannya yang bebas bergerak menyingkirkan anak rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi kening.

Tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk melepaskan genggaman sang adik pada tangannya. Biarlah, ini tak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun terima selama ini.

Mengingat hal itu membuat kedua matanya kembali memanas. Donghae berharap saat terbangun nanti, Kyuhyun tak akan kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang dingin, namun menjadi Kyuhyun yang bergantung padanya. Seperti malam tadi.

Selama hampir setengah jam, Kyuhyun baru menggeliat. Pertanda jika ia akan terbangun. Namja enam belas tahun itu menguap lebar lalu mengerjapkan matanya. Donghae yang melihatnya tersenyum geli. Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat polos saat ini.

"Selamat pagi..."

Kyuhyun tersentak, ia membuka matanya lebar lalu menoleh. Ada Donghae yang masih berbaring dengan senyum di sampingnya. Pandangannya beralih pada kedua tangannya.

Manik karamel itu sedikit membulat menyadari tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Donghae. Kyuhyun melepasnya pelan. Ia beranjak duduk dengan kaku. Donghae yang melihatnya ikut beranjak.

"Mandi lah. Kau harus sekolah," ucap Donghae sembari mengelus surai Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Ia tersenyum kala Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya tanpa kedip, tanpa penolakan.

"Hyung akan mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan," ucap Donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk ragu, tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae yang mulai turun lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar dari kamar, Donghae melempar senyum pada Kyuhyun.

 _Blam_

Pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu tertutup. Kyuhyun memproses apa yang terjadi pagi ini. Dimulai dari ia yang terbangun dan mendapati Donghae tidur di sampingnya, Donghae yang mengucap selamat pagi dan mengelus rambutnya, tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Donghae erat, dan ia yang tidak tau harus menjawab apa kala melihat senyum Donghae.

 _"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Kau terlalu kecewa pada orang disekitarmu, bahkan pada dirimu sendiri. Kau memendamnya sendiri sampai saat ini. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa kau percaya untuk sekedar mengungkapkan itu semua. Kau terlalu takut untuk mempercayai orang lain."_

 _"Kau terlalu takut untuk kecewa."_

 _"Maafkan, hyung. Hyung bersalah padamu. Kau dongsaeng ku dan aku hyung mu. Maafkan aku. Kau bisa mempercayaiku."_

 _"Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun-ah... Kau dongsaengku. Kau tetap menjadi dongsaengku sampai kapanpun. Percaya pada hyung."_

 _"Hyung disini untukmu. Uljima."_

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, "Jadi itu bukan mimpi," monolognya.

Kyuhyun teringat kejadian tadi malam saat Changmin yang menangis di depannya. Saat Changmin yang seolah mengetahui semua yang ia rasakan. Ucapan Donghae yang membuatnya tertegun. Saat Donghae yang menangis dan memeluknya. Serta saat ia menangis dan membalas pelukan Donghae.

"Semuanya berakhir," ucapnya menerawang. "Eomma, apakah ini saatnya aku hidup bahagia?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Hanya keheningan yang menerpa indra pendengarannya.

.

.

.

"Duduklah, Kyu. Hyung memasak nasi goreng untuk sarapan," ucap Donghae kala Kyuhyun nampak ragu melangkah setelah turun dari tangga.

Donghae duduk, ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang mulai berjalan pelan lalu duduk di kursi makan. Ada rasa senang menyelimuti hatinya melihat Kyuhyun tidak lagi menampilkan wajah datar padanya. Ia bertekat untuk menghapus ekpresi datar di wajah Kyuhyun dan menggantinya dengan senyuman.

"Selamat makan..."

Donghae bersorak dalam hati. Walau tidak membalas ucapannya tadi, setidaknya Kyuhyun mau menatap Donghae. Terlihat kaku, namun nampak lebih baik dibanding Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan tatapan datarnya.

Sesekali Kyuhyun nampak melirik Donghae lewat ekor matanya. Pandangannya tertuju pada satu titik. Donghae menyadari arah pandang Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum pada sang adik.

"Kenapa kau terus menatap hyung, Kyu? Ada yang salah?" tanya Donghae berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak.

Donghae maklum, mungkin Kyuhyun masih perlu menyesuaikan diri lagi. Oh, heol! Pikirkan saja, dua orang yang terpisah oleh sekat selama hampir dua tahun tidak mungkin akan kembali akrab dalam kurun waktu sehari. Setidaknya Kyuhyun butuh waktu. Ya, waktu.

"Eung...tanganmu...hyung," terselip nada ragu dalam kalimatnya. Lagi, Donghae tersenyum. Ia kemudian menunjukkan tangannya yang baik-baik saja.

"Lihatlah, tangan hyung baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir," balas Donghae.

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar bernapas lega. Ia teringat saat Donghae berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Hyung nya -ah Kyuhyun merasa bangga menyebutnya- itu terlihat tidak nyaman dan sesekali mengibaskan tangan kanannya. Pasti karena Kyuhyun yang terus menggenggam tangan Donghae selama semalam penuh.

"Habiskan sarapanmu." ujar Donghae lagi. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan anggukkan. Sarapan kali ini terasa berbeda jauh dengan hari sebelumnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Donghae tersenyum, ia sungguh bahagia. Beberapa kali ia melempar pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun, mencoba membuka obrolan dengannya. Setidaknya Kyuhyun mau menanggapinya dengan anggukkan atau gelengan dan bicara sepatah dua patah kata.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, jujur ia merasa bingung. Ia bingung untuk bersiap di depan Donghae. Haruskah ia tersenyum, haruskah ia menjawab pertanyaan Donghae? Semua itu terasa aneh, mengingat sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menanggapi Donghae -dengan sopan.

Selesai dengan sarapannya, Kyuhyun beranjak. Ia sempat terdiam lama karena bingung untuk bersikap.

"Aku selesai," jeda, "Aku berangkat...hyung," lanjutnya dengan senyum.

Donghae merasakan hatinya bergemuruh. Kyuhyun tersenyum untuknya? Benarkah? Dengan mata yang nampak berkaca, Donghae mengantar Kyuhyun sampai ke pintu depan.

"Berhati-hati lah di jalan," ucap Donghae berhasil mengendalikan tangis, tangannya mengelus surai kemerahan sang adik yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia masih tersenyum kala Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya tanpa kedip, terlihat menggemaskan dan polos disaat yang bersamaan.

Kyuhyun segera berjalan setelah Donghae menyuruhnya berangkat. Sedangkan Donghae masih memandang Kyuhyun yang kini sampai di gerbang rumah. Ia berbalik, berniat masuk ke rumah.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Suara melengking itu menghentikan Kyuhyun yang akan melangkah keluar gerbang dan Donghae yang bersiap masuk.

"Hosh...hosh...Kyukitaberangkatbersama...hosh," Changmin terengah, ia menumpukan tangannya pada lutut. Ia bahkan bicara dalam satu tarikan napas.

Dari kejauhan Donghae tersenyum saat melihat Changmin yang membungkuk di depan Kyuhyun. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk masuk.

 _Tap_

"Yak! Kyuhyun-ah! Tunggu aku!" teriak Changmin ketika menyadari Kyuhyun telah berjalan lebih dulu. Sebelum mengejar Kyuhyun, ia menoleh dan mendapati Donghae yang tersenyum padanya. Changmin balas tersenyum pada Donghae dan melambaikan tangan. Kemudian segera berlari mengimbangi langkah Kyuhyun yang berjalan lumayan jauh di depan.

Donghae menurunkan tangannya -yang membalas lambaian tangan Changmin- lalu berbalik. Namun niatnya untuk masuk kedalam kembali diurungkan kala mendapai sebuah motor terparkir di halaman rumahnya.

"Max, kau meninggalkan motormu disini?!"

.

.

.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Changmin dengan senyum lima jarinya. Ia berhasil menjajari langkah Kyuhyun tanpa kesulitan. "Pagi yang cerah, bukan?"

Kyuhyun berhenti, ia mendongak menatap langit. Sedikit terheran melihat keadaan langit yang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Changmin utarakan.

"Eoh, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Changmin lagi. Ia berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Kenapa, Kyu? Ada yang aneh?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia justru menatap Changmin dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Changmin artikan.

"Tidak ada," balasnya setelah terdiam lama. Kakinya kembali melangkah mendahului Changmin.

Dibelakang Kyuhyun, Changmin mengulas senyum. Bersikap seperti biasanya tanpa menyinggung kejadian tadi malam. Changmin yakin saat terdiam lama tadi, Kyuhyun berniat mengatakan sesuatu namun enggan mengatakannya. Biarlah, ia tidak akan memaksa. Pasti Kyuhyun akan bicara nanti.

Dan satu lagi, Changmin tidak mendapati wajah datar saat Kyuhyun menatapnya tadi.

"Lapisan es yang menyelimutimu telah mencair. Tinggal merobohkan tembok kokoh di hatimu," gumam Changmin kemudian segera menjajari langkah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, hargailah aku yang bersusah payah naik bus dan berlari ke rumahmu. Aku tadi kesiangan jadi sedikit terlambat berangkat," ucap Changmin terdengar seperti merajuk.

Kyuhyun hanya diam seperti biasanya dan hal itu membuat Changmin kesal.

"Yak! Buka mulutmu, Kyu!"

Hening.

Changmin meniup poninya yang menjuntai lalu berkacak pinggang. Ia membalik badan sambil terus berjalan mundur. Menatap Kyuhyun intens. Hampir lima menit Changmin melakukan hal itu, membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau bisa menabrak." ucapnya tanpa nada. Bagi orang lain mungkin nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar mengerikan. Namun bagi Changmin yang hampir setiap hari bersama Kyuhyun, ia merasakan ada perbedaan.

Changmin kembali berjalan seperti biasa, ditambah senyum lebar. Membuat Kyuhyun melirik lewat ekor matanya. Ia menahan kedutan pada bibirnya.

Selama perjalanan ke sekolah, Changmin tidak henti mengoceh ini itu pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak menanggapinya -lagi. Sepuluh menit kemudian keduanya sampai di sekolah.

Berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya saat mereka sampai di sekolah dengan keadaan masih sepi, kali ini sudah banyak siswa yang berdatangan. Yah, mungkin kedua orang ini 'terlambat'.

'Berandal bermuka datar itu berangkat bersama anak baru.'

'Selama dua tahun, aku baru melihatnya bersama orang lain kali ini.'

'Changmin memang gila mau berteman dengan Kyuhyun'

Bisik-bisik terdengar saat Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan di sepanjang koridor kelas. Mereka yang melihat Kyuhyun berjalan dan lebih tepatnya berangkat bersama Changmin memandangnya dengan takjub.

Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kesal. Memangnya kenapa jika Kyuhyun berangkat bersamanya? Toh tidak ada untung ruginya bagi mereka. Lalu kenapa mereka yang bingung sendiri? Begitu pikir Changmin.

Kepalanya menoleh pada Kyuhyun, kemudian menghela napas. Pantas Kyuhyun tidak panas mendengarnya. Dia ternyata memakai earphone, pikir Changmin.

.

.

.

"Hyuk-ah!"

Hyukjae yang hendak masuk kelas menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Donghae tengah berjalan dengan senyum kearahnya. Sedikit mengerutkan kening melihat wajah Donghae yang nampak lebih bersinar dibanding hari sebelumnya.

"Oh, Donghae-ah. Ada apa?" tanyanya kala Donghae berdiri di depannya.

Senyum lebar kembali terulas di bibir Donghae, "Mau dengar ceritaku?" ujarnya balik bertanya.

Hyukjae melirik jam tangannya. Masih ada dua puluh menit lagi sebelum masuk kelas.

"Baiklah."

Keduanya kini berdiri di pinggir taman kampus. Menumpukan tangan pada pagar pembatas antara taman dan parkiran yang hanya setinggi pusar.

"Jadi?" desak Hyukjae meminta penjelasan. Karena sejak tadi Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat sekeliling.

"Semua berakhir."

"Mwo?"

"Kyuhyun, dia mengakuiku. Dia kembali padaku."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Ceritakan. Ada lima belas menit sebelum kelasku dimulai."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae seolah bertanya 'benar kah' dan dijawab anggukan oleh Hyukjae.

"Baiklah," ia menarik napas, "Jadi begini..."

Dan dimulailah cerita panjang Donghae dari kejadian kemarin malam sampai kejadian tadi pagi.

Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Donghae bercerita dengan semangat. Ada rasa lega pula di hatinya. Dengan begini, setidaknya Donghae tidak akan mengeluh kepadanya dengan tangis. Itu sungguh membuatnya sedih sebagai teman Donghae.

"Berjuanglah terus, Hae-ah! Adikmu hanya butuh waktu sedikit lagi." Hyukjae memeluk Donghae sekilas.

"Terima kasih untuk sandaranmu selama ini, Hyuk-ah."

"Tentu, Hae. Itulah guna teman."

Donghae kembali tersenyum, begitu pun Hyukjae.

"Ah, aku harus masuk kelas. Sampai jumpa, Hae." Eunhyuk melambai pada Donghae kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Setelah Hyukjae berbelok di ujung koridor, Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Jungsoo hyung..."

.

.

.

 _Rringg_

"Hhahh... akhirnya istirahat." suara Changmin terdengar lega. Namja tinggi itu bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya, seolah tidak punya tenaga.

"Eoh, Kyu. Aku ikut denganmu," serunya kala Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kelas.

Sekali lagi, kedua namja itu menjadi buah bibir siswa yang melihat keduanya lewat di koridor kelas.

"Kau tidak pernah makan siang, Kyu?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih bersikap acuh. Entahlah, Changmin merasa Kyuhyun masih tetap Kyuhyun yang kemarin di saat ini. Padahal, tadi pagi Changmin sudah merasa Kyuhyun mulai berubah.

"Ugh, bodoh! Kupingnya tersumbat earphone." desahnya sambil menepuk dahinya. Namja yang berjalan di samping Changmin itu sebisa mungkin melipat bibirnya menahan senyum karena tingkah Changmin -yang menurutnya lucu.

Sesampainya di bawah pohon maple tersebut, Kyuhyun berhenti. Tidak berniat untuk naik ke atas, namun justru duduk di bawah pohon.

Ada kerutan di dahi Changmin melihat Kyuhyun tidak naik keatas. Tidak biasa, gumamnya.

"Kenapa disini?" tanya Changmin setelah mengambil tempat di samping Kyuhyun yang kini terpejam dengan bersandar pada pohon.

"Hanya ingin," jawab Kyuhyun membuat Changmin terlonjak. "Kau bisa mendengarku?" lanjutnya kaget.

"Aku tidak tuli." balas Kyuhyun ketus. Ia menatap Changmin kesal.

Changmin terbengong, "Tapi earphone-mu?"

"Aku mematikannya," balas Kyuhyun -bohong.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Matahari yang tadi pagi nampak malu untuk keluar kini bersinar cerah di tengah cuaca yang lumayan dingin.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan menatap Changmin dalam.

"Untuk?" tanya Changmin lagi, seolah tidak mengerti. Ia balas menatap temannya itu.

"Untuk semua yang kau lakukan selama ini," jeda, "Untuk kemarin malam."

Changmin tersenyum tipis, "Aku hanya mengingatkan saja, tidak melakukan apapun. Kau bahkan berkelit jika bukan karena Donghae hyung."

"Ya, ucapanmu membuatku terkesan."

"Bukankah lebih baik seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan Changmin membuat Kyuhyun memandang penuh tanya. Changmin bersorak dalam hati. Kyuhyun bisa menampilkan wajah seperti itu -penasaran- padanya.

"Ada orang yang kau percaya untuk menutup rasa kecewamu. Jadi, kau tidak sendiri. Ada Donghae hyung dan juga aku."

Senyum tulus dari bibir Changmin membuat hati Kyuhyun menghangat. Changmin, seorang yang mampu membuat hatinya goyah dengan rasa kecewanya selama ini.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku teman sekaligus keluargamu, Kyu."

"Ya, kau benar."

Dalam hati Changmin masih belum puas. Kyuhyun belum menampilkan senyum untuknya. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang nampak merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya.

"Untukku?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang mengulurkan sebatang coklat untuknya.

"Setidaknya cacing di perutmu akan diam," jawab Kyuhyun membuat wajah Changmin memerah. Ia memegang perutnya yang tanpa sadar berbunyi keras.

"Kau tau saja, Kyu. Aku memang lapar," ia menerima coklat tersebut lalu mulai memakannya.

"Kau itu bodoh. Sudah tau lapar, kenapa ikut?!" Kyuhyun mencibir ucapan Changmin.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Kenapa tidak pernah ke kantin?" jeda Changmin beralih pada Kyuhyun yang nampak menikmati coklatnya. "Kata Siwon -em... hyung, kau tidak pernah masuk kantin sejak bersekolah disini. Itu aneh, Kyu."

Sanggahan dari Changmin membuat Kyuhyun enggan menggigit coklatnya lagi, dan hal itu terlihat oleh Changmin. Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah sendu. Ada kesedihan di mata karamel itu.

"Hanya tidak suka," hanya itu jawaban Kyuhyun. Setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali menggigit coklatnya sampai benda manis itu habis.

Changmin yang sedari tadi terdiam kini tersentak.

"Yak! Jangan merokok disini!" serunya lalu merebut paksa rokok tersebut.

"Ck, kembalikan!" Oh, Kyuhyun seolah kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang kemarin lagi. Tapi Changmin tidak gentar. Ia justru berdiri setelah mengantongi coklatnya yang masih tersisa separuh, lalu berlari.

"Sial! Kembalikan, bodoh!" seru Kyuhyun tidak terima. Wajah kesalnya terlihat menakutkan.

"Tidak. Dan jangan panggil aku bodoh. Kau yang bodoh, Kyu. Merokok itu bisa membunuhmu," jawab Changmin menghindari Kyuhyun yang berlari kearahnya.

"Sial, kau! Kembalikan!"

"Tidak"

"Kembalikan"

"Tidak"

Dan akhirnya kedua namja itu saling berkejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil karena sebungkus rokok. Changmin yang kekeh tidak mau Kyuhyun terus merokok, dan Kyuhyun yang kesal karena acara merokoknya terganggu.

 _Brugg_

Kyuhyun dan Changmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon yang rindang itu. Masih terengah, kelelahan karena acara -mari saling berkejaran- yang mereka lakukan.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Changmin itu lebih tinggi dan punya kaki yang lebih panjang darinya. Ia kesusahan harus mengejar langkah kaki Changmin yang panjang itu.

"Terima kasih," wajah kesalnya berubah menjadi senyum dalam sekejap.

"Sama-sam..." kedua mata Changmin melotot, "Yak! Kyu! Kau tersenyum!" lonjaknya langsung terduduk.

Senyum Kyuhyun pudar. Membuat Changmin mendesah kecewa.

"Hei. Senyum, Kyu. Itu terlihat lebih baik. Senyum, Kyu. Senyum," desak Changmin sambil mempraktekkan senyum dengan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun justru berdecak. Ia beranjak berdiri, berjalan menjauhi Changmin.

"Yak! Mau kemana?" teriak Changmin. "Rokokmu masih padaku."

"Biar. Buang saja!" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki area sekolah. Ia sebenarnya tidak kesal. Ia justru malu pada Changmin, tidak tau harus berbuat apa jika masih berhadapan dengan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Lapisan es telah benar-benar mencair." ujar Changmin beranjak berdiri. Sebenarnya sejak tadi rokok itu sudah tidak ada di tangannya. Changmin telah melemparnya ke semak di pinggir halaman.

Dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya, Changmin berlari. Siluet Kyuhyun masih terlihat olehnya.

"Kyu! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

Donghae melongok ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun, mendapati kamar sang adik yang kosong.

"Kemana bocah itu?"

Kakinya melangkah memasuki kamar sang adik. Ia mendengar suara gemericik dari kamar mandi.

"Oh, Kyuhyun sedang mandi." gumamnya setelah tersadar jika sang adik tengah mandi.

Kedua onix hitamnya mengedar ke sekeliling kamar. Krem dan coklat. Kamar sang eomma tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Dinding kamarnya masih berwarna krem -warna kesukaan sang eomma, perabotan yang didominasi warna coklat asli dari kayu, dan juga karpet tipis di bawah kakinya yang merupakan campuran warna krem dan coklat.

Ia ingat betul bagaimana sang eomma sangat menyukai kedua warna itu. Menurut eommanya, warna coklat adalah warna abadi yang tidak akan mati walau disandingkan dengan warna yang lain. Sedangkan warna krem adalah warna yang lembut dan menenangkan.

"Betapa bodohnya aku. Jika Kyuhyun marah, ia tidak akan pernah memilih kamar eomma sebagai kamarnya. Ia pasti memilih kamar tamu di lantai satu," ucap Donghae tercekat. Ia seolah tersadar dari kebodohannya selama ini.

"Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah marah pada eomma. Ia terlalu menyayangi eomma," ucapnya lagi. Bahkan potonya bersama Kyuhyun dan eommanya masih terpanjang indah di atas nakas. Jika Kyuhyun marah ataupun kecewa, mudah saja bagi sang adik untuk membuang poto itu.

Bulir-bulir bening nampak berjatuhan dari maniknya. Niat awalnya untuk mengajak Kyuhyun mengobrol sepertinya akan gagal. Terlalu banyak kenyataan yang Donghae tidak sadari.

 _Cklek_

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka, menampikan Kyuhyun yang memakai celana pendek dan kaos putih. Rambutnya basah dengan handuk yang bertengger di pundaknya.

"Eoh, Hae hyung..." kaget Kyuhyun melihat Donghae di kamarnya.

Donghae segera menghapus air matanya lalu berbalik kearah Kyuhyun. Ia menampilkan senyum di wajahnya, bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

"Ayo kita menonton film, Kyu. Hyung punya koleksi film baru dari Hyukjae," ucapnya sebiasa mungkin.

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Bukan karena ajakan Donghae, namun karena ia melihat sebulir liquid bening yang meluncur dari sudut mata sang hyung. Walau Donghae mencoba menyembunyikannya, namun Kyuhyun tidak bisa dibohongi.

Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah mendekati Donghae. Tangannya terangkat lalu mengusap air mata di pipi namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Hyung menangis... Ada apa?" ujarnya dengan senyum tulus. Kyuhyun pun tidak tau. Badannya bergerak sendiri tanpa sadar.

Semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan justru membuat air mata Donghae semakin deras. Saat ini adiknya bahkan memeluk tubuhnya, tanpa paksaan.

"Uljima... Hyung bilang aku harus tersenyum dan aku sudah melakukannya."

Mendengar hal itu, Donghae mengangguk. Ia lalu melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum pada sang adik.

"Kajja, kita nonton film," belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, tangannya telah ditarik paksa oleh Donghae.

"Kau pasti menyukai filmnya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. Mungkin ini senyum paling tulus yang ia tampilkan di depan Donghae kali ini.

Sampai di ruang tamu, Donghae segera menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

"Kau suka film aksi, kan?"

"Hm, ya."

Ia memilih beberapa kaset lalu memperlihatkannya pada sang adik.

"Kita pilih yang mana?" ujar Donghae sambil menunjukkan tiga kaset di tangannya. Memperlihatkan judul dari film aksi yang akan mereka tonton.

"Eumm... itu saja, yang di tengah." tunjuk Kyuhyun pada kaset yang terletak di tengah.

"Baiklah," Donghae meletakkan kaset lain lalu mulai bersiap untuk memutar film. Ia beralih duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang menunggunya sejak tadi.

Tangannya meraih remote televisi lalu menekan tombol on.

"Saatnya menonton," serunya ceria, membuat Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya ikut tersenyum. Ah, betapa kekanakkannya sifat Donghae yang sebenarnya.

Film dimulai, kedua namja tampan itu serius memperhatikan layar televisi. Sesekali obrolan dimulai oleh Donghae, membicarakan alur cerita yang mungkin terjadi selanjutnya. Membiarkan sang adik mengomentari tentang film yang mereka tonton.

"Wow, Kyu. Lihatlah pedangnya. Hyung yakin dia bisa mem..." ucapannya terhenti kala menyadari Kyuhyun terkantuk-kantuk sampai akhirnya tidur menyandar pada bahunya. Entah sejak kapan jarak antara mereka serapat itu.

Senyum terulas di bibir Donghae melihat Kyuhyun tertidur, ia meraih remote lalu mematikan televisi. Tidak peduli dengan film di layar yang belum selesai ia tonton.

Tangannya beralih mengusak rambut sang adik. Ia tersenyum kecil kala wajah Kyuhyun mengerut lucu karena terganggu.

Donghae membiarkan bahunya dijadikan sandaran oleh Kyuhyun. Ia terus mengelus pelan surai sang adik sampai akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Wow, kaget sama respon buat chapter kemarin. Gomawo buat semuanya. Dan maaf buat chapter ini yg agak boring. Jujur, ini agak susah karena kagak ada hujan*hiks. Hujan itu naikkin mood buat nulis dan gak ada hujan. Rasanya gimana gitu.

Sekali lagi maaf buat yg kurang greget sama ini chapter. Ini udah kerja keras author T_T

Terima kasih buat semua review, follow, sama favorit kalian buat chapter ini.

Balesan review :

yolyol chapter 10 . Mar 14

Yup, seneng bgt. Buat Kyu, author rencana gak bikin dia sakit. Keknya kasian bgt kalau mau bikin sakit, gak tega. Khamsahamnida udah review.

pcyckh chapter 10 . Mar 13

*krik. Ini sulit mau jawabnya. Ah, anggep aja author udah jawab pertanyaan chingu. -_- kkkk khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

kyume801 chapter 10 . Mar 13

Makasih, ini masih banyak belajar kok. Kebanyakan yg review bilang gitu. Ahaha, seneng akhirnya bisa bikin yg baca 'ngeh' sama ini alur. Khamsahamnida, masih usaha buat update cepet.

maya kyu chapter 10 . Mar 13

Kkk, khamsahamnida buat reviewnya. Lega kalo feelnya bisa kerasa. Author mikirnya malah bakalan flat.

Atik1125 chapter 10 . Mar 13

Aduh, ini sama kayak review yg sebelumnya. Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya, jgn bosan review.

Park Rinhyun-Uchiha chapter 10 Mar 12

Mwo? Es batu? Lucu ini kkk. Author jg jatuh hati pas nulis bagiannya changmin. Rasanya kek ada manis-manisnya gitu*eh. Khamsahamnida udah review.

melani s khadijah chapter 12

Aish, mianhe bikin nangis. Gak maksud bikin readers nangis ini. Author kudu eottoehke? *krik. Khamsahamnida udah setia review.

dewiangel chapter 10 . Mar 12

Khamsahamnida, ini udah lanjut.

erka chapter 10 . Mar 12

Uhm, gimana ya. Masih belum masang target karena 'badai belum berlalu'*eh. Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

Sparkyubum chapter 10 . Mar 12

Jawabanny itu R H S. kkkk tungguin aja, ya. Khamsahamnida.

LilisssRY chapter 10 . Mar 12

Ih, itu sampe keluar ingus pula -_-. Berarti kalau pas kyu masang muka datar, chingu jg gitu?*kedippolos. Kkkk khamsahamnida.

Choding chapter 10 . Mar 12

Yup, yg suksesin itu chwang*tossamachang.

Ok, ini reviewnya lumayan panjang. Dan mana katanya mau nyuruh ujan dateng ke rumah. Ditungguin gak nongol jg. Chingu bohong ini*hiks. Hhhh, ini becanda. Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

dek indah chapter 10 . Mar 12

Kyu kayaknya gak sakit deh*gelengbarengkyu. Kasihan, gak tega mau bikin dia sakit. Hm, Khamsahamnida udah review.

Lily chapter 10 . Mar 12

Chingu, ini reviewnya dari reader yg sama, jadi author gabung. Kyu kagak sakit kok, tenang aja. Author gak tega bikin sakit. Terus masalah Kyuhyun bakal berubah apa gak mungkin sedikit kejawab di chapter ini. Ah, buat fanfic yg If, author minta maaf. Kayaknya masih pending, feel mendadak hilang. Khamsahamnida udah review, dua review dari uname yg sama kkk

KyuZet97 chapter 10 . Mar 12

Bener kan? Itu sama kek author. Ah, sudahlah. Ngomongin ujan lagi, chingu bohong. Dari kemarin-kemarin nungguin gak ada yg dateng*eh. Buat reviewnya, Khamsahamnida...

Aya chapter 10 . Mar 12

Jangan nangis, chingu huuuueeeeee*niruinchingu. Kkk, masih belum kejawab di chapter ini, mungkin chapter depan gitu. Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

Nina616 chapter 10 . Mar 12

Lega bnget keknya ini chingu. Enak ya, kyu kalo nangis dipeluk donghae. Terus kita kapan?*eh*plakk. Kkk Khamsahamnida udah review, lupakan kalimat yg ngawur.

meimeimayra chapter 10 . Mar 12

Keluhan sama, nyesek sama moment kyuhae. Jgn salahin author,okay*digaplokreader. Jadi minta mereka bahagia, happily ever after gitu modelnya. Masih usaha, ya. Khamsahamnida udah review.

abelkyu chapter 10 . Mar 12

Astaga, ini chingu minta kyu dibuat parah sakitnya? Author lambaikan tangan ke kamera, gak kuat ah. Mungkin belum, hehe. Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

okaocha chapter 10 . Mar 12

Yup, sadar walau harus 'dipancing' sama chang. Khamsahamnida, ini udah update.

yunacho90 chapter 10 . Mar 12

Ah, Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya. Karakter chang di fanfic ni ibarat pangeran berkuda putih gt deh, kalo di cerita dongeng*ngawur.

Apriliaa765 chapter 10 . Mar 12

Gwenchana, yg penting terus review loh*maksa. Hehe, silahkan menikmati bacaan di fanfic abal-abal ini. Khamsahamnida

Awaelfkyu13 chapter 10 . Mar 12

Dan author bingung mau bales gimana ini review. Ini pernyataan semua isinya chingu*kedippolos. Ya, semoga kejawab di chapter ini. Dan masalah hujan, author gak terima karena gak ada yg neptin janji. Ujan gak dateng smpe hari ini*mulaigesrek. Kkk Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

Wonhaesung Love chapter 11

Gak chingu, semoga enggak*dijitak. Hehe, maunya gak usah, tp tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Khamsahamnida

kyuhae chapter 10 . Mar 11

Masih dalam proses pemikiran dalam otak minimum author*bahasanya. Khamsahamnida buat sarannya yg belum author kabulin.

mmzzaa chapter 10 . Mar 11

Puaskah? Itu airmata habis berapa embes kok sampe ke kuras?*eh. Dan maaf belum ada part jungsoo di chapter ini. Tunggu chapter depan. Khamsahamnida

dewidossantosleite chapter 11

Semoga kejawab di chapter ini. Ah, mianhae udah bikin nangis, author gak sengaja*hiks. Khamsahamnida udah review

jenny hzb chapter 10 . Mar 11

*speechless. Beneran sampe air hidung itu? Trus naega kudu eottoehke? Author ani mwo-mwo diginiin*krik.

Ya ampun, masa iya author mau mainin alurnya kek gt. Atau dibuat gitu aja*smirk. Khamsahamnida buat review yg panjang plus lebar.

Songkyurina chapter 10 . Mar 11

Itu ketawanya di kalimat akhir bikin merinding bacanya, chingu. Semoga kejawab di chapter ini. Khamsahamnida

sparkyunee13 chapter 10 . Mar 11

Chapter ini kemarin dapat dukungan dan di sponsori oleh hujan yang dateng. Jadi bisa secepat itu updatenya. Buat pertanyaan itu, masih r h s. Khamsahamnida udah review.

yulielf123 chapter 10 . Mar 11

Gak papa, kadang ffn emang error gitu. Khamsahamnida, ini udah lanjut.

lydiasimatupang2301 chapter 10 . Mar 11

Emoticon nya bikin greget weh. Jungsoo, ya? Tunggu chapter depan. Dan author belum tau ini mau mendekati end apa belum*digaplokreader. Masih belum ada pandangan lg. Kkkk Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

.

.

Ini sebenarnya udah 4k+ dan buat balesan reviewnya aja 1k+ sendiri :3.

Maafin author yg belum bisa lanjutin If. Ada kendala, jadi masih pending sampai jangka waktu yg gak tentu.

Oh, yg mau add fb author : Jung Je Ah.

Sama twitter di et puput dua lima tujuh gandeng semua.

Last, thank you very much*bow


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: After A Minute**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Donghae, Changmin, and others**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, hurt, brothership, friendship**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Keadaan yang memaksanya untuk berubah. Hanya ingin membalas semua rasa sakit yang ia terima di masa kecil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 _Based on true story_

 **Chapter 12**

"Kyu, Jungsoo hyung ingin bicara denganmu." Donghae yang baru keluar dari dapur mengulurkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun -yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"M-mwo? Aku?" tanya Kyuhyun sarat dengan keterkejutan. Ia menatap ragu ponsel di depannya.

Donghae mengangguk dengan senyum, "Jja, Jungsoo hyung sudah menunggu," ucapnya semakin menyodorkan ponsel yang masih tersambung pada Jungsoo kearah Kyuhyun.

Nampak Kyuhyun yang menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menerima ponsel dari Donghae. Ia dengan ragu mendekatkan benda pipih itu pada telinga kanannya.

 _"Yeoboseo, Kyu..."_

Terdengar suara Jungsoo dari seberang panggilan. Kyuhyun menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya lalu menatap Donghae, ia bingung. Sedangkan Donghae justru berjalan menjauh, kembali ke dapur. Ia sempat tersenyum pada Kyuhyun sebelum berlalu.

"Y-ya" jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menahan perasaannya saat ini.

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"B-baik"

Diseberang telepon, Jungsoo tersenyum. Ia bersandar pada pintu rumahnya, menatap lampu jalan yang bersinar di kegelapan.

 _"Jangan gugup begitu. Santai saja. Hyung tidak akan memakanmu,"_ ucap Jungsoo diselingi candaan. Ada rasa hangat di hati namja tiga puluh tahun itu saat mendengar suara sang keponakan yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya.

Kyuhyun menengadah, menatap langit-langit rumahnya. "Aku hanya merasa canggung," balasnya.

Hening, Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun larut dalam kesunyian.

 _"Maafkan hyung,"_ terdengar nada menyesal dalam kalimat Jungsoo. _"Terlalu banyak yang harus hyung sesali. Tapi, maukah kau memaafkan pamanmu ini?"_

Terdengar helaan napas, Kyuhyun yang melakukannya. Ia berpikir sejenak, menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Terus berulang sampai tiga kali. Sedangkan Jungsoo menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun dengan hati berdebar.

"Tentu saja," ucap Kyuhyun diiringi senyum. Entahlah, lidahnya sulit untuk berkata 'tidak'.

Jungsoo, ia hanya bisa menghembuskan napas lega. Jantungnya kembali berdetak normal, ia tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca.

 _"Terima kasih."_

Jungsoo seolah kembali menemukan orang yang ia rindukan selama ini. Panggilan selama setengah jam itu terasa sangat lama.

Canggung dan kaku masih mendominasi kata-kata yang terlempar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ya, ia merasa sulit untuk memulainya lagi.

 _"Ingat, dengarkan kata Donghae. Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Kyu."_ suara lembut Jungsoo kembali terdengar.

 _"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya. Ia berhak tau. Jangan sampai ini terulang,"_ lanjut Jungsoo.

"Ya, Jungsoo...hyung. Aku mengerti," jawab Kyuhyun walau lidahnya terasa sedikit kelu.

 _"Sampaikan salam hyung pada Donghae. Hyung akan menutup teleponnya."_

"Ya"

 _"Hyung menyayangimu."_

Hening

"Aku juga menyayangimu...hyung."

 _Pip_

Selama beberapa detik, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya. Seolah membatu sampai Donghae datang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tegur Donghae pada sang adik yang terlihat membatu. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae dengan senyum ringan.

"Tidak," jawabnya sambil mengulurkan ponsel ditangannya pada Donghae.

Senyum miring tercetak di bibir Donghae, ia menerima ponselnya lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Sejauh ini, interaksinya bersama Kyuhyun semakin baik. Kyuhyun bahkan terlihat nyaman saat mengobrol dengannya. Dan Donghae hanya bisa bersyukur karena itu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanyanya setelah duduk. Setiap hari Donghae akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada Kyuhyun. Ia hanya ingin tau bagaimana sang adik di sekolah.

"Baik, seperti biasa." Donghae berdecak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Jawablah dengan lebih kreatif. Jangan hanya dengan tiga kata itu. Setidaknya jelaskan lebih terperinci, Kyu." ucap Donghae terdengar seperti protes.

Kyuhyun refleks menoleh. "Donghae hyung juga. Kau selalu menanyakan pertanyaan itu setiap hari. Aku bosan, hyung." jawabnya mencibir.

Bukankah mulai terlihat keakraban diantara keduanya?

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia juga bingung sendiri. Kyuhyun pintar sekali membalik perkataannya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Kau selalu bisa mengelak."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia beralih menatap lurus lantai rumahnya. Percakapannya dengan Jungsoo berkeliaran di pikirannya.

"Jungsoo hyung tidak menitipkan sesuatu untuk hyung?" tanya Donghae lagi, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh pada hyung nya itu.

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir. "Oh, ya. Dia menitipkan salam untukmu," jawab Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Baiklah. Sampaikan salam hyung juga untuk Jungsoo hyung."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kyuhyun -tidak mengerti.

"Katakan padanya jika hyung juga menitip salam balik untuknya."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tanpa kedip. Apa maksud Donghae sebenarnya?

Seolah tau akan kebingungan dongsaengnya itu, Donghae melanjutkan. "Telepon Jungsoo hyung. Ingat, sampaikan salam hyung untuknya."

Donghae beranjak tanpa menjelaskan lebih pada Kyuhyun. Berlalu dari ruang tamu dengan senyum menuju dapur.

"Oh, ya! Telepon Jungsoo hyung memakai ponselmu. Hyung hanya bingung untuk apa ponselmu selama ini. Kau tidak pernah mengangkat telepon dari hyung. Jangan bilang kau menggunakannya untuk pajangan?"

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya berulang kali mendengar suara kekehan dari arah dapur. Ia bingung dengan Donghae yang menyuruhnya menelpon Jungsoo. Padahal Donghae sendiri bisa menelpon Jungsoo untuk membalas salam dari pamannya itu.

Bicara soal ponsel, Kyuhyun kemudian merogoh saku celananya. Tidak ada.

"Dimana ponselku?" ucapnya kemudian merogoh saku celananya yang lain. Tetap tidak ada.

"Mungkin di kamar," ia beranjak dari sofa lalu naik ke lantai dua -kamarnya.

Sampai di kamar, Kyuhyun mencari ponselnya di ranjang, laci, dan meja belajarnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika tidak mendapati benda persegi itu.

"Ck, dimana?"

Entah kapan terakhir kali Kyuhyun memegang ponselnya. Yang jelas, ia lupa dimana menaruh benda itu.

Tangannya yang membolak-balik benda di atas meja belajar berhenti bergerak. Ia menumpukan pandangannya pada tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak di pinggir meja. Diraihnya tas berwarna hitam itu lalu dibukanya dengan tergesa.

"Ternyata di sini," gumamnya ketika mendapati ponselnya berada di tas.

Ponsel dengan layar lima koma lima inchi itu dalam keadaan mati. Kyuhyun mendesah, berapa lama ia tidak mengisi baterai ponselnya?

Matanya berhenti saat melihat sebungkus rokok dalam tasnya. Ia mengambilnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah ranjang dengan tangan yang masih mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Ia kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Di dalam tasnya hanya ada ponsel, sebungkus rokok dan juga pemantiknya, beberapa bungkus coklat, dan earphone.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendesah. Ia tidak pernah membawa buku pelajaran. Betapa nakalnya ia selama ini, begitu pikir Kyuhyun.

"Hhah, haruskah?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang layar ponselnya yang masih menyala. Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya, cukup lama. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menelpon Jungsoo walau dengan durasi hanya tiga menit.

 _"Yeoboseo..."_

 _Suara di seberang telepon yang sempat ia dengar sejam yang lalu kembali terdengar di telinganya._

 _"Kyuhyun, ini kau?"_

 _Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa detik._

 _"Yeoboseo, ini Kyu."_

 _Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya pelan, ia harus memulai darimana?_

 _"Eoh, ada apa menelpon hyung lagi? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" suara Jungsoo terdengar panik. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis menyadari betapa perhatiannya sang paman._

 _"Aniya, semuanya baik."_

 _Terdengar helaan napas lega. Kyuhyun mendekati sisi jendela._

 _"Jungsoo hyung..." entah keberanian darimana Kyuhyun bisa menyebut nama Jungsoo dengan lancar._

 _"Ya, Kyu. Ada apa?"_

 _Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada sisi jendela._

 _"Donghae hyung juga menitipkan salam untukmu," ucapnya pelan. Jungsoo terdiam selama beberapa detik, begitupula Kyuhyun._

 _"Ya." Jeda, "Jadi kau menelpon hyung hanya untuk bilang itu?" tanya nya._

 _"Hmm..." Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Terdengar suara tawa di seberang panggilan._

 _"Kalau begitu sering lah menelpon hyung, Kyu. Hyung akan senang mendengar suaramu."_

 _"Akan ku usahakan."_

 _Hening._

 _"Kau mau menutup teleponnya?" tanya Jungsoo lagi._

 _Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, namun menyadari Jungsoo tidak akan melihatnya, ia segera bersuara. "Ya"_

 _"Baiklah, kau boleh menutup teleponnya."_

Sebuah senyum terulas di bibir Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tau karena apa. Yang jelas, ia hanya ingin tersenyum.

 _Tok tok_

"Kyu, ada Max di luar."

"Ya, hyung."

Kyuhyun segera meletakkan ponselnya lalu bergegas keluar. Seperti biasa, Changmin akan datang ke rumahnya saat sore hari. Entah untuk sekedar menemuinya, menonton film, mengobrol, atau menumpang makan. Ya, garis bawahi untuk pilihan terkahir. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

Tiba di lantai bawah, Kyuhyun tidak mendapati Changmin di ruang tamu.

"Kyu, aku di dapur." teriak sebuah suara yang ia kenal. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Pasti mengusik acara memasak Donghae.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menoleh kearah dapur yang memang tidak memiliki sekat dengan ruang tamu. Changmin duduk manis di kursi makan dengan Donghae yang masih sibuk memasak.

"Jangan menggangu Donghae hyung, Max." ucap Kyuhyun setelah berdiri diantara Changmin dan Donghae yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Aku tidak menggangu Donghae hyung. Kau itu pelit sekali, eoh. Aku kan hanya mengajaknya mengobrol. Atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu karena kami lebih cocok menjadi hyung dan dongsaeng?"

Kyuhyun mengacuhkan Changmin yang menaik turunkan alisnya dengan wajah konyol. Ia menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Changmin.

Donghae hanya terkikik mendengar ocehan Changmin, ia memilih meneruskan acara memasaknya. Sudah terbiasa menjadi pendengar saat Kyuhyun dan Changmin 'mengobrol'.

"Hentikan mulut besarmu itu! Mau apa kesini?!"

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Changmin menekuk wajahnya. Ia menggerutu pelan.

 _Dasar! Coba saja aku tidak bicara ini itu pada Kyuhyun sehingga Donghae hyung tidak menyadarinya. Pasti dia tidak akan bicara seperti itu_

Melihat Changmin yang terdiam -dengan mulut yang berkomat-kamit- membuat Kyuhyun mendesah. Apa temannya -ah Kyuhyun telah mengakuinya- itu sudah gila?

"Donghae hyung, kita butuh pskiater." Donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung. Ia tergelak setelah beberapa detik.

"Max, kau membuat kami takut." ujar Donghae kemudian mematikan kompor. Ia baru selesai menggoreng udang -makanan kesukaan Changmin.

Selama beberapa detik Changmin masih terdiam. Ia memproses ucapan Kyuhyun dan Donghae barusan.

"Yak! Kyu! Kau mengataiku gila, eoh?!" seru Changmin dengan mata melotot. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan Donghae bergantian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, ia berdiri disamping Donghae.

"Donghae hyung lebih cocok menjadi hyungku. Kau seperti tiang listrik jika berdiri disampingnya. Benar, kan hyung?" Kyuhyun berucap sambil merangkul tubuh Donghae, membuat Donghae tersenyum. Ah, ada rasa syukur yang mendalam dari tatapan mata Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

Begitupun Changmin, ia melihat mata Donghae yang seolah memancarkan kebahagiaan. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat kedua orang di depannya. Mungkin sedikit mengerjai Kyuhyun tidak masalah. Changmin tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak! Mana mungkin Donghae hyung yang tampan punya dongsaeng sepertimu? Ugh, rambut merahmu merusak pemandangan. Juga tindikmu yang membuatku gatal ingin mencopotnya."

Ucapan panjang lebar dari Changmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Wajah yang menampilkan rasa bangga itu kini sarat akan kesenduan. Donghae melempar pandangan menegur pada Changmin, namun dibalas dengan 'tidak apa, hyung' oleh Changmin lewat gerakan tangan.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dan Donghae bergantian. "Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah.

Donghae kelabakan melihat Kyuhyun yang nampak tersinggung. Ia kembali melotot pada Changmin yang justru tersenyum lebar.

"Itu benar, Kyu."

"Max!"

"Ups!"

Gertakan Donghae membuat Changmin menutup mulutnya. Namun senyuman tidak lepas dari bibirnya melihat Donghae menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Aniya, jangan dengarkan Max. Kau tetap dongsaeng ku, entah bagaimanapun," ucapnya dengan jeda.

"Tapi Max juga benar. Setidaknya kau harus mengecat ulang rambutmu dengan warna asli rambutmu. Dan tindikmu itu, kau lebih baik melepasnya," lanjut Donghae dengan lembut. Ia melempar tatapan 'kau berurusan denganku setelah ini' pada Changmin.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Oh, Changmin seolah melihat adegan di drama. Ia berdecak kemudian. Sepertinya ia menarik gerutuannya tadi. Mana mungkin ia akan melihat adegan seperti ini jika ia tidak melakukan hal itu?

.

.

.

Waktu menujukkan pukul enam, Kyuhyun mematut dirinya di cermin. Hal yang jarang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Niatnya untuk segera berangkat harus tertunda.

Ia terdiam, memandang pantulan tubuhnya dengan seksama. Rambut merah menyala, tindik di telinga kirinya, badan kurus, begitupula pipinya yang tirus.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan, Kyu." ujar Kyuhyun pada pantulannya di cermin.

Tangannya menyentuh helaian rambutnya yang mulai memanjang kemudian beralih menyentuh telinga kirinya. Ia menghela napas panjang.

 _"Aku ingin menyarankan padamu. Jangan memakai tindik atau mengecat rambutmu menjadi merah. Kau pasti akan terlihat lebih tampan jika rambutmu berwarna coklat almond dan tanpa tindik."_

 _"Tapi Max juga benar. Setidaknya kau harus mengecat ulang rambutmu dengan warna asli rambutmu. Dan tindikmu itu, kau lebih baik melepasnya,"_

"Nanti saja," ucapnya lalu meraih tas hitam di ranjang. Ia menyampirkannya di bahu kiri lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Pagi, hyung." sapa Kyuhyun pada Donghae yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Ia menarik salah satu kursi makan lalu mendudukinya.

"Pagi, Kyu. Hyung tidak sempat masak. Sarapan dengan roti tidak masalah, 'kan?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun dan dijawab dengan anggukkan olehnya.

Dengan cekatan Donghae mulai mengeluarkan roti dari panggangan lalu meletakkannya di atas piring sang adik dan di piringnya sendiri.

 _Ting tong_

Suara bel rumah membuat kegiatan Donghae terhenti, ia berniat membukakan pintu depan.

"Stop, hyung. Biar aku yang membukanya. Mungkin Max yang datang," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Donghae, Kyuhyun telah berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Senyum kembali terulas di bibir Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang lebih perhatian dengan sekitarnya. Walaupun hanya dalam konteks di rumah.

Dan benar saja, nampak Kyuhyun masuk dengan Changmin yang berjalan di belakang sang adik.

"Selamat pagi, Donghae hyung." sapa Changmin ceria seperti biasanya.

"Eoh, Max. Pagi juga. Mau sarapan dengan kami?" tawar Donghae pada Changmin yang mendudukkan diri di kursi -disamping Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengetukkan jarinya pada dahi. Ia mengangguk kemudian.

"Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk menumpang sarapan." cibir Kyuhyun pada Changmin. Ia hapal betul kebiasaan Changmin yang selalu -menumpang- makan di rumahnya.

"Tidak apa, Kyu. Mungkin Changmin memang belum sempat sarapan dari rumah."

Kyuhyun kembali mencibir Donghae yang membela Kyuhyun. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang jahat dengan mengatakan hal tadi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sarapan. Tapi untuk menghormati Donghae hyung yang menawari sarapan, aku menerimanya."

Mereka memulai sarapannya setelah ucapan Changmin yang membuat kedua orang lainnya tergelak.

Changmin dan Donghae lebih banyak mengobrol dibanding dengan Kyuhyun yang lebih banyak diam menikmati sarapannya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Kyuhyun dan Changmin pamit untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Changmin yang masih terhenti karena ditarik oleh Donghae.

"Awas kau, Max! Kyuhyun pasti tersinggung karena ucapanmu kemarin." ucap Donghae terdengar seperti ancaman.

Tidak ada rasa takut ataupun rasa bersalah pada raut wajah Changmin, ia justru tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, hyung. Kau akan tau nanti." jawab Changmin sambil menatap Donghae yang nampak tidak mengerti.

"Max! Kau mau berangkat atau tidak!"

Changmin terlonjak mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya tajam dari ujung gerbang rumah.

"Yak! Sebentar, Kyu!" jawab Changmin lalu berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Astaga! Apa dia benar-benar Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae dengan senyum. Ia tergelak mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun tadi.

Jika dulu Kyuhyun akan acuh jika Changmin tertinggal dibelakang, kini Kyuhyun akan berteriak agar Changmin lebih cepat. Jika dulu Kyuhyun akan terganggu akan kehadiran Changmin, kini Kyuhyun seolah hanya akan pergi bersama Changmin.

Donghae sebenarnya kagum pada Changmin. Jika Changmin mau egois, ia pasti lebih memilih berangkat dengan motornya. Tidak perlu susah naik bus lalu berjalan kaki bersama Kyuhyun.

Namun, Donghae kenal baik Changmin. Anak itu bahkan rela meninggalkan motornya karena takut mengganggu ia dan Kyuhyun malam itu. Dan hal yang sama Changmin lakukan pada Kyuhyun, ia tau Kyuhyun tidak suka naik kendaraan. Jadi, Changmin mau repot berjalan kaki asal itu bersama Kyuhyun.

"Persahabatan kalian memang aneh," cibir Donghae lalu masuk kedalam. Ia ada kuliah jam sembilan nanti.

"Mungkin berangkat bersama Hyukjae saja. Terdengar lebih baik daripada sendirian."

.

.

.

Bel masuk akan berbunyi empat puluh lima menit lagi. Changmin mengetukkan jarinya pada meja yang ia jadikan tempat untuk merebahkan kepalanya.

"Kyu, ayo keluar. Aku bosan di kelas terus," keluh Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang setia memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak mau," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya. Changmin menghembuskan napasnya kesal.

Hampir sebulan sejak kejadian Kyuhyun berterima kasih padanya dan Kyuhyun masih enggan untuk membuka dirinya pada orang lain. Terkecuali pada Changmin, Donghae, dan baru-baru ini pada Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun yang saat ini mengingatkan Changmin akan Kyuhyun yang dulu. Hanya mau bicara dan berinteraksi dengannya seorang. Mengingatnya membuat Changmin meringis.

"Ah, Kyu. Ayo ke atap sekolah." ajak Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menoleh pada Changmin. "Ayo," ia beranjak dari kursi, namun tangan Changmin mencekalnya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh tanya, Changmin tersenyum.

"Pakai mantelmu, udara cukup dingin di luar."

Dan disinilah keduanya, di atap sekolah yang tinggi. Kyuhyun duduk menyender pada dinding dan Changmin yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Udara sudah sedingin ini, tapi salju belum juga turun." gumam Changmin dapat didengar Kyuhyun.

Namja belasan tahun itu merapatkan mantel yang dipakainya kala angin musim dingin menerpa kulitnya. Ia menatap lurus langit yang menampilkan gurat biru.

"Belum waktunya turun salju. Jangan terlalu banyak mengeluh," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengeluh, hanya tidak sabar saja menanti salju turun." tutur Changmin hanya ditanggapi anggukkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Changmin berjalan beberapa langkah, menengok sedikit ke bawah. Gerombolan siswa terlihat berdatangan. Ada yang berjalan dengan santai, berlarian, dan ada yang justru sibuk mengobrol.

"Kenapa kau begitu menanti salju turun?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap punggung Changmin.

"Saat salju turun untuk pertama kalinya di musim dingin, saat itu peristiwa yang tidak akan bisa kau lupakan dalam hidupmu." jawab Changmin tanpa berbalik.

"Setahun sekali, ya."

"Tentu saja. Karena itu aku selalu senang saat salju turun. Terutama untuk pertama kalinya di musim dingin."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Changmin membalikkan badan.

"Kau tidak pernah ke kantin, 'kan?" tanya nya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Jawab saja. Kenapa tidak pernah ke kantin?"

"Hanya tidak ingin"

"Bohong, semua pasti ada alasannya."

Kyuhyun menghela napas mendapati rasa ingin tau Changmin sangat tinggi kali ini.

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan suasana kantin yang ramai."

"Lalu?"

"Tatapan mereka seolah mengintimidasi keberadaanku."

"Karena itu kau enggan masuk kesana?"

"Aniya, masih ada alasan lain."

 _Kyuhyun kecil melangkah kedalam kantin dengan ceria. Ia mencari teman-teman sekelasnya yang tadi masuk kesini. Ah, ia juga lapar._

 _Dengan langkah ringan Kyuhyun mengantri makan siang. Setelah itu ia mencari-cari tempat dimana teman sekelasnya duduk._

 _"Disana..." ujarnya lalu berjalan menuju meja di deret kedua dari kiri._

 _Senyum riang itu terlukis di bibirnya kala teman sekelas -yang ingin ia jadikan teman- itu melambai kearahnya._

 _Sampai di dekat meja itu, Kyuhyun berniat menyapa mereka. Namun..._

 _Byurr_

 _Belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya, segelas air sukses sukses mengguyur kepala dan tubuhnya. Membuat seragam sekolahnya pasti basah. Kyuhyun bahkan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan makan siang ditangannya._

 _Kyuhyun menutup mata merasakan dinginnya air -jus jeruk- tersebut. Ia mendengar gelak tawa dari beberapa siswa disana, membuat matanya yang menutup kembali terbuka._

 _"Ups...kukira tidak ada orang," ujar salah seorang diantara mereka dengan nada meremehkan. Senyum sinis terlukis di bibir siswa-siswa itu._

 _"Memang tidak ada orang, 'kan?"_

 _Salah satu anak yang lain kembali menuang semangkuk sup dingin di atas kepala Kyuhyun. Gelak tawa kembali terdengar di sekitarnya._

 _Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling dengan tatapan terluka. Tawa yang terdengar seolah mengejek Kyuhyun. Tatapan acuh dari beberapa siswa yang melihatnya seolah menjadi pil pahit. Belum lagi tatapan kasihan tanpa niatan untuk menolong dari beberapa siswa membuat Kyuhyun merasa sendirian di tempat seluas ini._

 _Kyuhyun kembali menatap teman sekelasnya itu dengan air mata menggenang, bercampur dengan jus jeruk dan sup yang dituang ke atas kepalanya._

 _Tanpa mengucap apapun, Kyuhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan kantin. Tangis yang ia tahan pecah saat beberapa siswa memandangnya heran. Tatapan mereka... seolah menciutkan hati Kyuhyun._

 _Dalam hati Kyuhyun bersumpah, ia tak akan masuk kedalam tempat terkutuk itu._

Changmin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang bergetar. Ia bisa merasakan ketakutan dari diri Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kyuhyun, dengarkan aku." ucap Changmin membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam.

Mata yang menyiratkan kegelisahan itu seolah mengingatkan Changmin dengan kejadian sebulan lalu. Mata itu menyiratkan hal yang sama.

"Kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu. Kau tidak bisa menyamakan kejadian dulu dan saat ini. Semua sudah berubah, Kyu." jelas Changmin mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. "Mereka sama. Tawa mereka dan tatapan itu sama. Aku tidak bisa," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Tubuh kurus berlapis mantel cokelat itu juga nampak bergetar, membuat Changmin tidak tega. Ia menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

Jadi ini alasan kenapa Kyuhyun sangat menghindari tempat bernama kantin.

Trauma

Ya, entah seburuk apa kejadian yang Kyuhyun alami saat itu. Yang jelas, kejadian itu meninggalkan bekas luka yang mengangga di hati Kyuhyun. Bekas luka yang tidak akan pernah hilang.

 _Rringg_

Bel masuk berbunyi, namun Changmin enggan melepas pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia justru menikmati posisinya saat ini.

"Kyu, ayo kita membolos hari ini."

.

.

.

Dua orang dengan status siswa SMA itu berjalan santai di trotoar. Tidak memperdulikan jika ada orang yang mengenalinya sebagai siswa. Lagipula keduanya memakai mantel yang menutupi seragam yang mereka pakai.

"Jadi seperti ini rasa membolos. Ini menyenangkan, Kyu." ucap Changmin dengan senyum.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan Kyuhyun, Changmin dengan ngotot mengajak Kyuhyun membolos. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun menyetujui hal tersebut.

Namja yang lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter dari Changmin itu tidak bereaksi. Ia sendiri telah lama tidak membolos. Jadi, membolos lagi kali ini tidak masalah, 'kan?

"Biasanya kau pergi kemana saat membolos?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang nampak memandang kearah jalan disamping mereka.

"Tidak pasti," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

Changmin hanya mengangguk saja. Ia sendiri tidak tau mau kemana kali ini. Matanya berputar melihat deretan bangunan di samping trotoar.

Tiba-tiba Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menumpukan pandangannya pada satu tempat yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kyu, ikut aku!" tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Kemana kau membawaku?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Sudah, diamlah. Ikut saja."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kala Changmin terus menyeretnya memasuki sebuah bangunan. Tunggu... ini 'kan...

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa seorang pegawai salon ketika Changmin dan Kyuhyun masuk.

"Max, ini..."

"Tolong ganti warna rambutnya dengan warna lain. Kira-kira warna apa yang cocok untuknya?"

"Aku tidak mau, Max!" protes Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak membawa uang."

"Tenang saja, aku membawa uang." jelas Changmin lalu mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya.

"Aku tetap tidak mau!"

"Jadi kau mau Donghae hyung menjadi hyungku?"

"Ck, itu tidak mungkin."

"Karena itu turuti permintaanku kali ini."

"Ehem, bagaimana?" tanya pegawai salon. Mungkin jengah karena percakapan kedua orang didepannya.

"Lanjutkan saja."

Pegawai salon itu nampak memperhatikan Kyuhyun, mulai dari postur tubuh dan wajahnya.

"Uhm...sepertinya warna merah sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat," ucap pegawai itu mengomentari penampilan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Warna coklat terlihat bagus untuknya. Dan dia juga butuh memangkas sedikit rambutnya," lanjutnya lagi.

"Baiklah, tolong lakukan jika itu perlu. Yang jelas aku ingin rambut merah itu menghilang," tutur Changmin kemudian menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

Pegawai itu tersenyum pada Changmin, kemudian beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, salon kami terpercaya soal itu. Mari Tuan, silahkan duduk disini."

Kyuhyun melempar pandangan protes pada Changmin yang justru 'mengusirnya' dengan gerakan tangan.

"Aku menunggu disini," ucap Changmin sebelum Kyuhyun pergi mengikuti pegawai salon itu.

Dalam hati ia terkikik geli melihat Kyuhyun yang melempar tatapan protes dan itu terlihat lucu di mata Changmin. Sangat kontras dengan dengan penampilan Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti berandalan.

"Biar saja. Kalau tidak begini, kapan dia mau mengganti warna rambutnya?" komentar Changmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang juga melirik padanya lewat cermin.

Changmin hanya terkekeh lalu mulai membaca majalah fashion yang tersedia disana. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia baca, tapi itu lebih baik daripada hanya diam saja. Beruntung ia selalu mengantongi dompetnya kemanapun pergi.

Mereka berdua langsung membolos setelah turun dari atap sekolah. Changmin bahkan dibuat takjub dengan ketenangan Kyuhyun saat melewati pagar sekolah. Ia sendiri sudah berkeringat dingin karena takut ketahuan.

"Aissh... aku mengantuk." keluh Changmin setelah menguap lebar. Ia baru menunggu lima belas menit dan rasanya seperti telah menunggu berjam-jam. Kalau keluar dari tempat itu pun Changmin tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin tidur sebentar saja," Changmin menutup majalah ditangannya lalu menutup mata. Ruangan dalam salon itu memiliki penghangat dan hal itu membuat Changmin merasa nyaman.

Tidak sampai lima menit, Changmin telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengumpat dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang"

Kyuhyun kembali menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia melirik jam dinding.

"Oh, Kyu. Kau sudah pul..." ucapan Donghae terhenti kala melihat penampilan Kyuhyun. Mulutnya terbuka cukup lama.

Kyuhyun menghela napas melihat respon Donghae. "Sudah, hyung. Aku lelah, ingin tidur. Tanya nanti saja." selanya cepat sebelum Donghae melempar pertanyaan yang lain.

Kyuhyun melangkah melewati Donghae yang hanya bisa membuka lalu menutup mulutnya lagi tanpa mengucap apapun.

Ia naik ke lantai dua lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Mantel yang tadi menyelimuti tubuhnya kini berpindah di gantungan baju.

"Max Changmin, bodoh!" umpat Kyuhyun begitu melihat pantulan tubuhnya pada cermin.

Rambut merahnya yang memanjang kini terlihat lebih rapi setelah dipangkas dan diganti dengan warna coklat.

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin mengumpat pada Changmin habis-habisan. Ia bahkan harus menutup mulut Changmin yang terus mengoceh ini itu tentang tampilannya setelah keluar dari salon.

"Ck..." decaknya. Namun terlihat senyum yang terulas di bibirnya.

"Kau memang Max yang kukenal." ucapnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Changmin memang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Selalu seenaknya sendiri pada Kyuhyun.

Tangan pucat itu bergerak mengelus rambutnya yang kini berwarna coklat.

"Kau selalu tau bagaimana aku."

Kemudian, Kyuhyun beralih menyentuh telinga kirinya. Terdiam sebentar menatap pantulan pada cermin.

"Selamat tinggal berandalan bermuka datar. Yang ada hanya Kim Kyuhyun adik Kim Donghae."

Kyuhyun melepas tindik di telinga kirinya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat pada ranjang, lalu meraih tas -yang ia dan Changmin ambil sebelum pulang ke rumah- nya.

Sebungkus rokok dan pemantik yang tidak pernah absen dalam tasnya kini berpindah masuk ke tempat sampah di pojok kamar.

"Eomma... Mulai hari ini aku berjanji akan hidup lebih baik. Kau juga hidup lah yang tenang di surga."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong~

Author update chapter 12 nih. Maafkan baru bisa update hari ini. Maklumin lagi kena krisis moneneter*eh maksudnya krisis kuota -_- kantong pelajar mah gini.

Gimana komentar buat chapter ini? Hancur? Aneh? Nyleneh? Cukup bales di kolom review.

Masih nungguin appa Kim balik ke Seoul, ya?*smirk

Terima kasih buat semua review, follow, sama favorit dari kalian. Author bakal kerja keras buat ngetik tiap chapter biar bisa maksimal hasilnya. Tapi kalau hasilnya ngecewain, maafkan deh.

Balesan review

Anna505 chapter 11 . Mar 15

Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya. Yup, ini udah cukup banyak kah momentnya?

Park Rinhyun-Uchiha chapter 11 . Mar 15

Chwang emang bukan cast utama tp punya peran penting bgt buat ini fanfic. Buat Jungsoo emang belum ada scene yg full buat dia. Trus soal badai belum berlalu tungguin aja, ya. Kode dikit gapapa, kan? Kkkk Khamsahamnida udah review

Awaelfkyu13 chapter 11 . Mar 15

Ya ya ya ini masih dalam proses kasih moment yg sweet. Masih kurang? Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

kyuhae chapter 11 . Mar 15

Kehangatan di tengah salju, oh ini perumpamaan yg keren kkkk. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya. Khamsahamnida

jenny hzb chapter 11 . Mar 15

Ommo, sebelumnya author mau minta maaf. Itu emang balesan review buat chingu. Kemarin lupa ngedit namanya, jadi gak keluar. Maaf bgt. Itu kesalahan teknis*eh

Trus ini udah banyak loh moment chang ama kyu. Masih kurang gitu? Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya. Janji deh gak bakal kek kemarin lg.

Choding chapter 11 . Mar 15

Tuh, kyu udah ngecat rambut 'gegara si chang'. Chapter kemarin manis, trus yg sekarang apa? Tambah pahitkah?

Masalah ujan gak ush dibales lg atuh. Biar aja, gak ujan udah bisa update :3

Maaf ini gak update cepet, ya. Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

Songkyurina chapter 11 . Mar 15

Yup, tungguin aja deh. No comment soal itu kkkk. Khamsahamnida

AtikahSparkyu chapter 11 . Mar 15

Uhm, semoga chapter yg ini jg gak ngebosenin deh*amin. Khamsahamnida udah review

meimeimayra chapter 11 . Mar 15

Ini udah lumayan tuh, gak canggung sama hae. Ya, moga aja masih panjang*plakk. Paling beberapa chapter lagi. Khamsahamnida udah review

jihyunelf chapter 11 . Mar 15

Jungsoo masukin kemana?*kedippolos. Kkkk becanda, khamsahamnida udah review

dewiangel chapter 11 . Mar 15

Dan ini masih soal hujan T_T udah gapapa. Gak harus ujan juga bisa nulis ini tadi. Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

angel sparkyu chapter 11 . Mar 15

Khamsahamnida, ini udah dilanjut. Jg bosan review

yunacho90 chapter 11 . Mar 15

Eih, konflik lagi?*mendadakamnesia. Kkk nanti bisa diatur. Khamsahamnida

okaocha chapter 11 . Mar 15

Khamsahamnida ini udah lanjut.

kyuli 99 chapter 11 . Mar 15

Semanis author kah?*digeplakreader. Keknya suka bgt kalo kyu menderita. Tunggu aja kalo gt. Khamsahamnida

Lily chapter 11 . Mar 15

Ini aku bacanya sambil ketawa. Lucu bgt baca kalimat yg gak ada titik komanya*peace. Tp ini yg bikin seneng author waktu baca review :). Khamsahamnida semoga ini chapter bikin puas.

Guest chapter 11 . Mar 15

Khamsahamnida, author jg seneng kalo kyu sama hae bisa akrab.

mmzzaa chapter 11 . Mar 16

Siap deh. Semoga chapter ini bikin puas. Khamsahamnida

Cuttiekyu94 chapter 11 . Mar 16

Khamsahamnida, tungguin chapter selanjutnya biar tau jawabannya.

Aya chapter 11 . Mar 16

Jgn gila, please. Author gak mau punya reader yg miring*peace. Becanda loh itu, kkkk. Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya.

dek indah chapter 11 . Mar 16

Kayanya udah kejawab deh. Khamsahamnida udah review. Tunggu updatean selanjutnya, ya.

Wonhaesung Love chapter 11 .

Mar 16

Khamsahamnida, ini udah dilanjut.

dewidossantosleite chapter 11 .

Mar 15

Kayaknya udah ada pemikiran sejauh ini nih chingu. Tungguin aja pokoknya. Khamsahamnida udah review.

Apriliaa765 chapter 11 . Mar 15

Itu emang scene spesial di chapter kemarin. Seneng kalo chingu suka. Tungguin chapter selanjutnya, ya. Khamsahamnida

riritary9 chapter 11 . Mar 15

Semua emang butuh proses, chingu. Trus buat kyu emang lelet abis euy, 11 chapter baru bisa nyadar*peace. Khamsahamnida

lydiasimatupang2301 chapter 11 . Mar 15

Aduh ini reader satu emang bikin keinget terus. Reviewnya bikin ketawa :3 pokoknya kejawab di chapter ini deh. Trus buat chapter nya berapa biji emang belum ketebak. Tunggu aja ampe end. Khamsahamnida

dwi-yomi chapter 1-11

Sebelumnya terima kasih bgt buat chingu. Ni reviewnya author jadiin satu balesan, bingung mau ngebales satu satu. Keknya baca marathon gitu? Tp yg bikin salut author, chingu mau review per chapternya. Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya. Buat appa kim emang belum waktunya balik ke Seoul.

maya kyu chapter 11 . 17 Maret

Khamsahamnida buat reviewnya. Author seneng kalo readers bisa suka sama chapter kemarin.

sparkyunee13 chapter 11 . 17 Maret

Khamsahamnida udah review. Kyu sakit? No comment-_-. Appa kim emang belum waktunya balik. Tapi tunggu aja deh.

Hyunhua chapter 9- 11

Ini author rangkum jadi satu aja reviewnya. Khamsahamnida sebelumnya karena mau terus review tiap chapter. Ini cast utamanya kyu, donghae ama chang aja. Trus tambah jungsoo sedikit. Alasan kyu pake earphone itu ada di chapter awal, author lupa berapa*plakk, mianhe. Kalo kyuline kayaknya gak.

Pertanyaan dr review chingu di chapter 10 udah kejawab di chapter 11. Trus soal appa kim, tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya.

Sparkyubum chapter 11 . 17 Maret

Itu masih dalam proses. Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak*eeh. Pokoknya tunggu chapter selanjutnya*maksa. Kkkk Khamsahamnida

Guest chapter 11 . Mar 16

Manis gula jawa, duh semanis itu kah. Khamsahamnida kalo bgt. Semoga chapter ini jg manis gula jawa deh.

Atik1125 chapter 11 . Mar 16

Ga perlu minta maaf, kamu ga salah kok. Soal konflik emang masih dipertimbangkan ini. Eoh, apa sehidup itu castnya si chwang? Author gak nyangka. Kkk Khamsahamnida kalau bgt.

kyuhaeteuk chapter 11 . Mar 16

Khamsahamnida. Ini yg nulis masih belajar kok, ga bagus bagus amat. Ah, akhirnya ada yg setuju ga nyiksa kyu di fanfic*tosbareng.

LilisssRY chapter 11 . Mar 16

Semanis itu kah? Eits, jgn senyum terus nanti dikira... kkkkk. Becanda loh. Khamsahamnida udah review.

Pcyckh chapter 11 . Mar 19

Ayahnya masih belum mau nongol. Tungguin chapter selanjutnya aja kalo penasaran. Khamsahamnida udah review

Novi chapter 11 . Mar 22

Khamsahamnida, ini gak sekeren itu. Masih banyak salah sana sini

.

.

Buat yg mau add fb : Jung Je Ah

Terus yg mau follow : et puput257


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: After A Minute**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Donghae, Changmin, and others**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, hurt, brothership, friendship**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Keadaan yang memaksanya untuk berubah. Hanya ingin membalas semua rasa sakit yang ia terima di masa kecil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 **Chapter 13**

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore dan Donghae belum mendapati sang dongsaeng keluar dari kamar. Sejak Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar tiga jam lalu, ia belum keluar lagi.

Kejadian tiga jam lalu -saat Kyuhyun pulang- membuat Donghae menahan napas. Ia bahkan sampai menelpon Jungsoo karena terlalu shock. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya ini itu pada Kyuhyun, namun Donghae sadar. Kyuhyun sepertinya belum ingin bicara padanya saat pulang tadi.

"Apa dia tertidur?"

Rasa penasarannya membawa langkahnya naik ke lantai atas, ke kamar Kyuhyun. Sedikit ragu namun Donghae menyangkal perasaan tersebut. Diketuknya pintu kamar sang adik.

 _Tok tok_

"Kyu, kau didalam?"

Donghae menunggu sampai detik ke tiga puluh. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyu, hyung ma... Eh! Tidak dikunci," ucapnya saat tangannya tidak sengaja memutar daun pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Kedua matanya bergulir mencari keberadaan sang dongsaeng setelah memasuki kamar. Ranjang Kyuhyun kosong. Donghae beralih melihat sisi lain kamar Kyuhyun. Ternyata disana, Kyuhyun berdiri disisi jendela.

"Kyu..." panggil Donghae membuat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memandang keluar jendela menoleh. "Hyung memanggilmu sejak tadi. Kau melamun?"

Kyuhyun tetap diam, kembali menatap keluar jendela, menutup mata.

"Maaf, hyung. Mungkin aku melamun tadi."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada."

Keheningan melingkupi dua namja dengan selisih umur empat tahun itu. Kyuhyun yang kembali menatap keluar jendela dan Donghae yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Kyuhyun terlonjak saat merasakan sebuah tangan mengusak rambutnya. Ia menoleh, Donghae yang melakukannya. Senyum ringan terulas di bibir namja tampan itu.

"Terlihat lebih baik. Kau cocok dengan warna rambut barumu."

Ada desiran di hati Donghae kala melihat Kyuhyun -yang notabene lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya- menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum tulus yang telah ia lihat akhir-akhir ini.

Matanya beralih pada telinga kiri Kyuhyun. Benda hitam yang tidak pernah absen pada telinga Kyuhyun itu kini tidak ada di sana. Kyuhyun menuruti ucapannya.

 _Grepp_

Kini, Donghae yang ganti terlonjak. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya, membuat ia mundur selangkah.

"Hyung..."

"Hei, ada apa?"

Donghae bisa merasakan Kyuhyun menggeleng di pelukannya. Tangan Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Donghae. Donghae balas memeluk tubuh sang dongsaeng. Keduanya terdiam dengan posisi yang sama selama beberapa menit sampai Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku begitu nakal selama ini. Donghae hyung dan Jungsoo hyung pasti kewalahan menghadapi sikapku." Kyuhyun berucap lirih, ia tidak berani menatap wajah Donghae.

"Selama ini aku hanya egois dengan diriku sendiri tanpa memikirkan hyung yang merawatku. Aku...a-aku..."

"Kyu..." potong Donghae. Kedua tangan Donghae menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, membawa mata karamel itu menatap kedua manik Donghae.

"Dengarkan, hyung. Jangan meminta maaf pada hyung. Minta maaflah pada dirimu sendiri." manik karamel itu menatap kedua manik Donghae lekat.

"Sekarang, lupakan Kyuhyun yang kemarin. Hiduplah sebagai Kyuhyun yang hari ini." ucap Donghae pada Kyuhyun. Ia menarik Kyuhyun kepelukannya.

"Kau masih punya Donghae hyung dan Jungsoo hyung sebagai hyungmu. Dan jangan lupakan temanmu yang antik itu."

Seulas senyum terlukis di bibir Kyuhyun. Ia semakin memeluk Donghae erat.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

"Kenapa diundur lagi?" tanya Seokjin pada Younghwan yang melamun di teras rumah.

"Kakiku belum sembuh. Aku tidak ingin Hana khawatir jika aku pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini." balasnya tanpa menatap wajah Seokjin.

.

.

.

 _Drap drap drap_

Suara gemuruh langkah kaki terdengar di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Bel masuk telah berbunyi sepuluh menit lalu dan kedua namja itu masih berlari mengejar waktu. Beruntung keduanya tidak tertangkap guru kedisplinan di gerbang sekolah.

"Ck! Ini gara-gara kau, Max!" gerutuan terdengar dari salah satunya.

"Aisshh... Kenapa jadi aku, eoh?!" balas seorang yang lain, terdengar tidak terima dengan ucapan temannya itu.

"Jika kau datang seperti biasa pasti kita tidak akan terlambat!"

"Yak! Jangan salahkan aku, Kyu! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menungguku datang?!"

"Aku bicara soal kita yang berangkat seperti biasa!"

"Tapi ini salahmu juga! Siapa yang menyuruhku ikut sarapan!"

Kedua namja itu adalah Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Untuk pertama kalinya, keduanya terlambat ke sekolah.

Changmin hari ini -sangat- terlambat menjemput Kyuhyun. Ia dengan kecepatan penuh berlari ke rumah Kyuhyun setelah turun dari mobil appanya. Sampai di rumah Kyuhyun, ia justru mendapati temannya itu masih duduk di meja makan dengan sarapan yang masih utuh. Donghae yang hari ini memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi telah berangkat sejak pukul tujuh. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan dua porsi sarapan yang tentu tidak akan ditolak oleh Changmin.

Adu mulut masih terdengar sepanjang koridor. Melempar kesalahan -yang sebenarnya salah keduanya- pada satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Dan kegiatan -mari menyalahkan satu sama lain- itu baru berhenti setelah keduanya sampai di depan kelas. Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan.

"Kim saenim, maafkan kami yang terlambat hari ini."

Kegiatan mengajar yang sedang berlangsung dalam kelas itu terhenti kala dua orang namja memasuki kelas. Kim seongsangnim menajamkan penglihatannya pada salah satu muridnya yang ia ketahui adalah Changmin sedang menunduk dalam, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya acuh. Ia mengangkat alisnya kala melihat Changmin menarik Kyuhyun untuk ikut menunduk. Gerutuan terdengar ditelinga namja kepala empat itu, namun Kyuhyun nampak menurut untuk menunduk, walau sedikit enggan.

"Ehem... Baiklah. Jangan diulangi lagi. Kalian boleh duduk." ucap Kim saenim membuat keduanya menegakkan tubuh.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan ke tempat duduknya diiringi dengan pandangan penuh tanya dari teman sekelas mereka. Beberapa murid berbisik, saling melempar pandangan bertanya, memasang wajah 'apa benar dia Kyuhyun', bahkan tanpa segan menoleh ke arah bangku Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Begitu pula Siwon yang duduk di bangku paling depan, ia sempat menoleh ke belakang. Mengamati kedua orang yang duduk di bangku paling belakang.

"Mwo?! Kau membawa buku pelajaran?" pekik Changmin dengan suara serendah mungkin. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tas.

 _"Ah, besok membawa buku ini...ini. Apa lagi?"_

 _Meja belajar yang biasanya 'rapi' kini terlihat berserakan dengan beberapa buku pelajaran. Kyuhyun nampak sibuk memilih buku pelajaran yang harus ia bawa besok._

 _"Yang ini sudah, ini juga. Ehm... ini sudah. Selesai." ucapnya dengan senyum ringan._

"Aigoo... Kau mau belajar rupanya." ucap Changmin terdengar konyol di telinga Kyuhyun. Jelas, bukan? Ini sekolah. Untuk apalagi Kyuhyun datang kesini jika tidak untuk belajar.

"Diamlah, Max." balas Kyuhyun pelan, namun terdengar seperti gertakan.

"Ini perubahan yang besar. Daebakk!"

Tanpa sadar Changmin mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan suara lantang. Membuat seisi kelas mengalihkan atensi dari Kim saenim -di depan kelas- pada Changmin.

Keheningan tercipta kala Kim saenim menatap Changmin tajam. Changmin meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia meringis pada Kim saenim.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin nampak seperti orang bodoh -menurut Kyuhyun- menahan tawanya. Membuat sebuah senyum justru terulas di bibirnya.

 _Astaga!_

Hampir seluruh penghuni kelas itu nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak?

Seorang Kim Kyuhyun tersenyum!

Garis bawahi lagi.

Seorang Kim Kyuhyun tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Kita ke halaman belakang sekolah lagi?" tanya Changmin sembari menjajari langkah Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Entah lah. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyuhyun justru balik bertanya.

"Bagaimana dengan atap sekolah?" usul Changmin.

 _'Aigoo... itu Kim Kyuhyun?'_

 _'Aku tidak tau jika ia setampan itu'_

 _'Lihatlah, dia bahkan tersenyum'_

 _'Apakah ini nyata? Mataku tidak salah lihat, 'kan?'_

Kyuhyun dan Changmin seolah menulikan telinganya. Bagi Kyuhyun, ini memang langkah awal yang harus ia tempuh untuk hidupnya. Sedangkan untuk Changmin, selama bisik-bisik yang ia dengar tidak mengolok Kyuhyun, ia akan diam.

"Aku rasa kita harus ke kantin, Max."

"Mwo?! Kyu... tapi k-kau..."

"Tak apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Pekikan beberapa yeoja terdengar seiring dengan senyuman yang terkembang di bibir Kyuhyun. Changmin bahkan harus menutup telinga kala mendengarnya.

Hei! Ia merasa seolah Kyuhyun adalah seorang idol yang menyasar di sekolah.

Changmin mendengus pada Kyuhyun. "Kau bukan seorang idol, Kyu. Kenapa mereka berteriak saat kau tersenyum?"

Ada nada kesal yang terselip di kalimat Changmin, Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyum miring.

"Karena mereka baru tau siapa Kim Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya."

Kyuhyun berjalan terlebih dulu. Menyisakan Changmin yang mau tidak mau tersenyum. Ekspresi kesalnya menguap entah kemana.

"Ya, kau benar. Dan aku menjadi salah satu orang yang bangga karena mereka akhirnya tau siapa dirimu."

Betapa besarnya perubahan dalam diri Kyuhyun sampai saat ini. Satu hal yang sangat Changmin syukuri. Kyuhyun begitu mudah tersenyum.

"Hei, tunggu aku."

Dengan langkah lebar, Changmin mengejar Kyuhyun yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Kau yakin mau masuk ke tempat itu?" tanya Changmin setelah berhasil mensejajari langkah Kyuhyun. Ia meletakkan lengannya pada bahu namja dengan surai kecoklatan itu.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Hae hyung untuk melupakan Kyuhyun yang kemarin." jawab Kyuhyun ringan.

"Termasuk melupakan rasa tidak nyamanmu pada tempat yang bernama kantin?" tanya Changmin lagi, seolah mencari kepastian.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

"Kau serius, bukan? Aku takut kau..."

"Aku serius, Max. Lagipula ada kau. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di dalam sana, kau bisa menarikku keluar."

Hati Changmin berdesir mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang seolah bergantung padanya. Ah, Changmin merasa menjadi orang yang sangat dipercayai oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

 _Kau bisa, Kyu! Kim Kyuhyun, kau pasti bisa! Kau hanya perlu masuk ke kantin dan makan disana dengan tenang. Cukup seperti itu._

Dengan langkah pasti, Changmin dan Kyuhyun masuk ke kantin. Changmin merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, menguatkan agar temannya itu tetap tenang. Karena Changmin tahu, masih ada rasa tidak nyaman di mata Kyuhyun kala memasuki tempat ini.

"Carilah tempat duduk. Aku akan mengambil makanan untuk kita berdua."

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan. Ia menelusuri setiap sudut kantin, mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

Jantungnya berdetak tidak normal ketika rasa itu kembali muncul di hati Kyuhyun.

Tatapan itu...

Wajah-wajah itu...

Seolah seluruh penghuni kantin memusatkan perhatian pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri mematung di tengah ruangan besar itu.

 _Aku tidak bisa_

Tangan Kyuhyun hampir meremas dada kirinya yang terasa berdenyut, namun sebuah tangan menarik tangannya untuk menjauh.

"Kau terlalu memaksa dirimu, Kyu."

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun cemas.

Selama mengantri untuk mengambil makanan, Changmin tidak melepas pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Ia dengan cepat berlari ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memucat.

"Lihatlah wajahmu, kau bahkan terlihat lebih pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa kita perlu membolos jam Cha saenim nanti?"

"Kyu... Jangan membuatku takut."

Kecemasan semakin melingkupi hati Changmin kala Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya. Temannya itu justru memandang kosong rumput yang mereka pijak.

"Kyuhyun, jawab aku."

Changmin menyentak bahu Kyuhyun. Ia menghelas napas lega ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar nada cemas pada ucapan Changmin, membuat Kyuhyun mengulas senyum. Sedikit dipaksa namun berhasil.

"Maafkan aku. Aku baik, Max."

Changmin tau. Trauma itu belum bisa sepenuhnya hilang dari diri Kyuhyun. Kejadian tadi sudah cukup membuktikan hal itu.

"Semua perlu waktu. Kau harus melakukannya dengan perlahan, Kyu."

Changmin menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk di bawah pohon. Mungkin ia perlu mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun kali ini.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja. Ia baru tersadar jika Changmin menariknya ke halaman belakang sekolah. Kejadian di kantin seolah menyedot seluruh tenaganya.

"Mau kuberitahu cerita yang lucu?" tanya Changmin, mencoba menghibur Kyuhyun. Ia mengulas senyum kala Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, suara tawa terdengar dari keduanya. Kyuhyun bahkan sampai memegang perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Aigo... aigo... Pfft. Hahaha..." Kyuhyun menghapus setetes air mata yang mengalir di ujung matanya. Ia terlalu banyak tertawa sampai meneteskan air mata.

Changmin melirik lewat ekor matanya. Tawanya belum mereda setelah menceritakan hal lucu itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, Max. Perutku sakit karena ceritamu."

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya. Ia menatap Changmin dalam.

"Terima kasih, Max."

.

.

.

"Tidak mampir dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun saat sampai di gerbang rumahnya.

Changmin nampak berpikir, "Nanti saja. Aku pulang dulu. Aku ke sini pukul empat." jelasnya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Max." Kyuhyun melambai pada Changmin yang berjalan menjauhi gerbang rumahnya.

"Aku pulang..." sapanya setelah memasuki rumah.

"Eoh, kau sudah pulang. Donghae sedang mandi."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya kala seorang namja berambut blonde yang menjawab salamnya.

"Nuguya?" tanya nya reflek.

Namja berambut blonde itu berdiri dari sofa kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida, teman Donghae. Kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk."

Kyuhyun hanya ber'oh' saja.

"Kau Kyuhyun adik Donghae, 'kan?" tanya seorang yang bernama Hyukjae itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Donghae sering bercerita tentangmu," ujar Eunhyuk lagi.

"Eh? Aku?" balas Kyuhyun nampak kebingungan. Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kyu."

Suara itu membuat kedua orang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu menoleh. Donghae dengan handuk yang bertengger di kepalanya nampak menuruni tangga. Namja tampan itu mendekati dongsaeng dan temannya itu.

"Sudah berkenalan dengannya?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"Lee Hyukjae, teman Hae hyung." Kedua orang berstatus mahasiswa itu meringis mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, hyung dan teman Hae hyung." Kyuhyun berlalu setelah mengatakannya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan. Mereka menghela napas bersamaan.

"Dia sangat sopan, Hae-ah." ucap Eunhyuk setelah duduk di sofa. "Teman Hae hyung? Astaga! Aku bahkan sudah mengenalkan namaku padanya."

Donghae muncul setelah menghilang di balik dapur. Ia membawa minuman dan makanan kecil.

"Setidaknya kau tidak harus bicara sendiri, Eunhyuk-ah." ucap Donghae mengingatkan. Ia duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mau tidak mau mengiyakan, mengingat bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun saat menghadapi orang lain.

"Tapi adikmu tidak tampak seperti yang kau ceritakan, Hae-ah. Aku bahkan mengira dia tetanggamu yang salah masuk rumah." jelas Eunhyuk asal.

Donghae tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada Eunhyuk.

"Dia bilang akan hidup sebagai Kyuhyun lagi."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan badan yang lebih segar. Ia meletakkan handuk di gantungan lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Tangannya meraih ponsel di atas nakas. Mengecek apakah ada pesan atau tidak. Ia mengukir senyum saat mendapati dua pesan dari seseorang yang ia sayangi.

Jari-jari panjangnya sibuk menari di atas keypad, mengetik pesan balasan untuk Jungsoo -seseorang yang Kyuhyun sayangi. Selesai membalas pesan tersebut, Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya di samping tubuhnya. Ia kemudian merebahkan diri di ranjang. Masih pukul tiga lebih lima belas dan Changmin akan datang empat puluh lima menit lagi.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa?" tanya nya entah pada siapa. Ia teringat kejadian di kantin tadi siang.

"Tapi ini memang sulit..." desahnya lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa hangat.

"Kyu, Max mencarimu." teriakan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun terduduk. Ia memincingkan matanya, melirik jam dinding.

"Suruh dia masuk ke kamar, hyung." balas Kyuhyun dengan teriakan pula.

 _Cklek_

Cepat sekali, batin Kyuhyun melihat Changmin yang baru memasuki kamarnya.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika Changmin telah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya lalu turun dari ranjang. Ia menarik kursi belajarnya lalu mendudukinya. "Sekarang pukul berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa nada.

Changmin meringis, "Aku datang terlalu cepat karena sudah merindukanmu, Kyu." Kyuhyun bergidik mendengarnya.

"Itu tidak lucu." balas Kyuhyun ketus. Changmin merengut, ia pikir Kyuhyun akan terpengaruh dengan ucapannya.

"Arra...arra. Aku akan diam kalau begitu."

"..."

"..."

 _Krik krik_

"Yak! Bicaralah!"

.

.

.

"Biar ku bantu, hyung." Kyuhyun meraih lap di tangan Donghae, ia mulai membersihkan meja makan. Eunhyuk pulang saat Changmin datang ke rumah. Sedangkan Changmin baru pulang sejam yang lalu.

"Terima kasih..."

"Sama-sama."

Selesai dengan kegiatan membersihkan dapur, dua saudara Kim kini duduk bersebelahan di sofa. Donghae sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya dan Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau berkirim pesan dengan siapa? Sepertinya asyik sekali." komentar Donghae. Ia melirik Kyuhyun lewat ekor matanya.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae. "Jungsoo hyung..." balas nya singkat lalu kembali dengan kegiatannya.

Donghae melipat bibirnya, menahan senyum. Ia tidak akan berkomentar banyak.

Keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, namun sesekali Donghae melempar pertanyaan pada sang dongsaeng.

"Oh, ya. Kau mau ikut ke festival minggu depan?" Donghae menutup laptopnya. Ia baru selesai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Festival apa?" Kyuhyun justru balik bertanya, membuat Donghae menggaruk rambutnya -yang tidak gatal.

"Hyung juga tidak tau. Eunhyuk yang mengajak hyung kesana."

"Yak, hyung! Mana ada yang seperti itu? Mau pergi kesana tapi tidak tau acara apa itu." gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah, Kyu. Kita akan tau festival apa itu jika sudah datang kesana." ucapnya seperti memohon.

Kyuhyun terdiam lama. Memasang ekspresi serius yang membuat Donghae ingin tertawa. Terlihat lucu dimatanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengajak Max juga."

Donghae bersorak lalu memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Hyuuung... lep-pas. Aku tidak bisa bernapas."

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat. Kyuhyun yang berhasil menekan rasa tidak nyamannya terhadap kantin nampak duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan yang menurutnya terkutuk itu -dulu. Ia menunggu Changmin mengambil makanan.

"Hei, Kyuhyun." sapa seorang namja berlesung pipi dengan membawa makanan di tangannya. "Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Kyuhyun menarik bibirnya membentuk senyum. "Silahkan"

Namja dengan name tag Siwon Choi itu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum.

"Dimana Changmin? Biasanya dia selalu bersamamu." tanya nya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian dari ponsel ditangannya. "Max sedang mengambil makanan." balasnya diiringi kerutan di kening Siwon.

"Max?" tanya namja itu.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kebingungan Siwon segera menyahut. "Itu nama kecilnya." tukasnya.

Siwon memasang wajah kaget. "Kalian berteman sejak kecil?" Pasalnya saat baru masuk ke sekolah ini, Changmin seperti tidak mengenali Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Ia hanya mengulas senyum. Enggan membeberkan cerita hidupnya pada orang lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" suara dingin itu membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun menoleh. Changmin dengan dua porsi makanan di tangannya menatap tajam pada Siwon.

"Eh, Changmin. Aku hanya mengajak Kyuhyun mengobrol." tukas Siwon cepat. Ia menyadari Changmin belum memberi maaf penuh pada dirinya.

Dengan sedikit kasar Changmin meletakkan makanan di meja. Membuat gesekan antara meja kayu dan tempat makan itu berbunyi keras. Beberapa murid nampak menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Max... Ada apa?" Changmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Ia membulatkan matanya kala melihat wajah Kyuhyun nampak memucat.

Changmin reflek menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Tatapan yang mengarah ke mereka pasti membuat Kyuhyun goyah.

"Kau masih bisa?" tanya Changmin ambigu.

Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang kini mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Aku pasti bisa."

Siwon memperhatikan keduanya dalam diam. Banyak pertanyaan melingkar di pikirannya, namun ia memilih diam.

 _Changmin berhasil mencairkan lapisan es itu. Ia bahkan telah berhasil merobohkan tembok tinggi yang menutup hati Kyuhyun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Iya. Aku tau, hyung. Kami harus berangkat sekarang. Tidak. Baiklah. Hati-hati, hyung. Sampai jumpa nanti..."

Kyuhyun menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil Donghae dimana ketiga orang itu telah menunggunya.

"Siapa yang menelpon?" tanya Donghae setelah Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil.

"Jungsoo hyung. Ia bertanya aku sedang dimana. Katanya, ia akan berkunjung. Ia tiba nanti malam." jelas Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae merengut.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu, hyung? Kau tidak senang Jungsoo hyung berkunjung ke rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya. Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping kursi kemudi menahan diri untuk tidak menguyel-uyel Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Kita berangkat sekarang." jawabnya dengan senyum kaku.

Kyuhyun hanya tidak menyadari jika Donghae 'cemburu' karena Jungsoo selalu menelpon pada Kyuhyun dan jarang menelpon Donghae akhir-akhir ini.

 _Krauss_

Dengan gerakan lambat, Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping. Ia menatap horor pada Changmin yang sedang asyik dengan beberapa kantong keripik.

"Pantas Max diam. Ternyata sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya." komentar Kyuhyun membuat kedua orang yang duduk di kursi depan terkikik.

"Aku mendengarnya, Kyu."

Selama di perjalanan selalu ada saja lelucon yang dibuat oleh Changmin. Namja tinggi itu bahkan membuat Eunhyuk sakit perut karena leluconnya.

Setelah dua puluh menit, Donghae menghentikan mobilnya. Keempat namja itu turun dari mobil. Changmin yang turun paling akhir memajukan mulutnya.

"Harusnya hyung bilang jika festival ini berhubungan dengan makanan. Aku pasti membawa uang lebih." ucapnya seperti merajuk. Ia pikir festival yang Kyuhyun bilang hanya berisi pameran karya-karya seperti yang biasa ia lihat.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Kau berlebihan, Max."

"Sudahlah, Max. Karena Eunhyuk yang mengajak kita kesini, ia akan mentraktirmu."

Ucapan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk melotot.

"Yak! Kenapa aku, Donghae-ah?!" ujarnya tidak terima. Donghae bergeming, ia justru mulai melangkah.

"Wah, terima kasih, hyung." balas Changmin dengan senyum lebar. Ia mulai membayangkan berbagai makanan lezat yang bisa ia telan nanti.

"Hyuk hyung, kuharap kau punya dompet yang tebal hari ini." Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Eunhyuk lalu mengikuti Donghae dan Changmin yang berjalan lebih dulu. Eunhyuk menahan napas mendengar panggilan baru dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyesal mengajak mereka."

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menyikut Donghae yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Donghae menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa kita seperti pengasuh anak. Mereka berdua mengacuhkan kita," ujar Eunhyuk melihat manik Kyuhyun yang berbinar saat memilih berbagai makanan bersama Changmin.

Donghae mengulas senyum. "Aku selalu kagum pada Changmin. Ia bisa menarik Kyuhyun ke dunia yang ia buat. Kyuhyun selalu nyaman saat bersamanya." jelasnya.

Rasa cemburunya karena Changmin lebih bisa membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, kini hilang. Donghae telah berjanji, ia akan melakukan apapun asalkan dongsaengnya itu tersenyum. Hanya itu.

"Hae hyung, ini enak."

Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae lalu menyodorkan kue berwarna coklat di tangannya pada Donghae. Donghae membuka mulutnya lalu menerima suapan Kyuhyun.

"Emmm... Ini enak, Kyu. Kita beli beberapa bungkus untuk Jungsoo hyung, " ujar Donghae lalu menggandeng Kyuhyun menuju stand makanan yang menjual kue yang Donghae tidak tau apa namanya itu.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan kedua kakak beradik itu dalam diam. Matanya beralih pada Changmin yang juga menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun dari belakang. Tatapan mata yang terlihat kekanakan kini nampak berbeda. Ada kilatan bangga di mata bambi Changmin. Dan akhirnya Eunhyuk mengerti, betapa dewasanya seorang Changmin yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Waktu menujukkan tepat pukul lima. Festival tadi hanya berlangsung sampai sore hari. Dan kalaupun berlangsung sampai malam, Donghae tetap akan pulang sebelum matahari terbenam. Mengingat Jungsoo yang akan datang nanti malam.

Eunhyuk yang menghabiskan uang jajannya selama seminggu ke depan telah diantar pulang ke rumah. Ia beralasan akan terlalu boros jika harus membayar taksi untuk pulang.

Donghae mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Changmin dan Kyuhyun tertidur di kursi belakang.

"Kyuhyun... Max... Kita sudah sampai." Donghae sedikit membungkuk lalu menggoyang tubuh keduanya pelan.

Changmin yang pertama kali mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menggeliat lalu menguap.

"Eoh, sudah sampai." ucapnya serak. Suara khas orang bangun tidur.

Mendengar suara orang berbicara membuat Kyuhyun terusik. Ia mengerang pelan lalu membuka mata.

"Ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai di rumah." ujar Donghae lalu mencabut kunci mobilnya.

Kyuhyun mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk lalu beranjak turun dari mobil.

"Kau tidak masuk dulu, Max?" tanya Donghae pada Changmin yang baru menutup pintu mobil. Ia menenteng lima bungkus makanan. Kyuhyun mendekati Donghae lalu menaruh kepalanya di bahu sang hyung.

"Aku ingin segera pulang, hyung." ujarnya mencoba membuka mata.

"Perlu kuantar?"

Changmin segera menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku 'kan sudah biasa pulang naik bus." Ia tersenyum kala melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat manja kali ini.

"Aku pulang dulu, hyung, Kyu. Annyeong..." ia berbalik lalu berjalan keluar dari halaman rumah Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun yang masih setengah sadar hanya bergumam tidak jelas sembari menggerakkan tangannya seperti isyarat mengusir pada Changmin.

"Hei, ayo masuk. Udara semakin dingin." ujar Donghae lalu menuntun Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia lumayan kesulitan menuntun Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya yang memegang bungkus makanan yang tidak sedikit.

Di gerbang rumah, Changmin nampak memperhatikan bungkusan di tangannya.

"Hmm... Kantukku hilang melihat makanan ini," ujarnya dengan senyum -yang Kyuhyun bilang konyol.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat seorang namja paruh baya nampak menyeret kopernya. Matanya memincing melihat namja paruh baya itu memasuki gerbang rumah.

Namja paruh baya itu menoleh pada Changmin dengan senyum lalu mengangguk. Changmin membalasnya dengan sedikit menunduk.

 _"Apa Donghae hyung dan Kyuhyun punya kerabat lain yang datang selain Jungsoo hyung?"_

Changmin hanya membatin. Ia memperhatikan namja paruh baya yang berhenti di halaman rumah. Wajah namja itu memiliki kemiripan dengan Donghae, menurut Changmin. Apakah namja paruh baya itu paman Donghae yang lain?

Ia beralih pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang belum mencapai teras rumah.

.

.

.

Younghwan menahan rasa harunya kala memasuki gerbang rumah. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dua orang namja muda yang ia yakini sebagai kedua putranya itu tengah berjalan menuju teras.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya lalu berhenti di samping mobil yang terparkir di tengah halaman.

"Donghae-ya..." panggilnya dengan suara lantang.

 _Deg_

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya menegang kala mendengar suara berat yang tidak akan ia lupa. Ia menatap Kyuhyun lalu menggigit bibirnya.

"Hyung, ada yang memanggilmu." Kyuhyun yang masih setengah sadar bergumam. Tidak tau jika sang hyung tengah menatapnya sulit.

"Dongsaeng-ah, kau masuklah dulu." Donghae berusaha menghilangkahn getaran di suaranya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan dengan langkah gontai.

"Donghae-ya... Ini appa..."

 _Deg_

Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak kala suara itu kembali terdengar. Bungkusan yang ia genggam erat di tangan kirinya kini terjatuh. Ia belum berani membalikkan badan. Ia justru menatap Kyuhyun yang baru berjalan dua langkah di depannya.

Jantung ketiga namja dengan marga sama itu berdegup kencang.

Changmin yang masih mengamati dari gerbang rumah dapat mendengar suara namja paruh baya yang mengaku sebagai appa dari Donghae itu. Ia menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan, membuat bungkusan makanan yang ia bawa terjatuh.

"Donghae-ya... Apakah dia Kyuhyun kecilku?" Younghwan mendekat. Ia berjalan mendekati kedua putranya.

Diraihnya tubuh yang namja lebih pendek agar menghadapnya. Younghwan menumpahkan air matanya kala namja itu menatapnya dengan mata memerah.

Dia, Donghae kecilnya yang telah beranjak dewasa. Putra sulungnya yang mengkopi hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya.

"Ini appa... Appa pulang..." ujar namja paruh baya itu. Ia meraba pipi putranya yang entah sejak kapan telah basah.

Rasa rindu menyelinap di hati Donghae. Di hadapannya, sang appa yang telah pergi dan Donghae pikir tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi kini kembali. Wajah yang selalu ia pandangi dari selembar foto yang ia miliki tidak pernah berubah. Masih tampan walau kerutan menandakan namja itu tak lagi muda.

"Hae hyung..." suara serak itu membuat Donghae tersadar. Ia melepas tangan namja yang berstatus sebagai appanya dengan gerakan pelan, membuat namja itu tertegun.

"Kyuhyun... Dongsaeng-ah..."

Donghae mencoba meraih tubuh kurus Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menghindar. Donghae ingin meraung kala melihat tatapan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia melihat dengan jelas, ada kilatan luka di balik mata sang dongsaeng.

"Hyung, apa maksud ini semua?" tanyanya.

Sungguh, rasa kantuknya menguap entah kemana. Ada rasa perih di hati Kyuhyun. Tembok kepercayaan yang baru Kyuhyun bangun seolah runtuh saat ini. Ia bahkan baru memulai hidupnya sebagai Kyuhyun yang lebih baik. Lalu apa ini? Apakah kedua namja di depannya ini sedang melucu? Kyuhyun bersungguh, ini sangat tidak lucu.

"Kyuhyun kecil appa... Ini appamu, nak. Appa merindukanmu..."

Yonghwan, ia berusaha mendekati putra kecilnya yang menjelma sebagai remaja yang tampan.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Kedua namja itu tertegun kala suara Kyuhyun meninggi. Tubuh kurus Kyuhyun kini bergetar. Kyuhyun berjalan mundur, menjauhi Donghae maupun Younghwan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak punya appa." ucapan Kyuhyun seolah menyayat hati Younghwan. Putra kecilnya tidak mengakuinya? Kenapa? Adakah hal yang ia lewatkan?

Donghae bungkam kala sang appa memandangnya penuh harap. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Disatu sisi, ia begitu merindukan Younghwan. Namun disisi lain, ia ingin berteriak meminta kejelasan kemana perginya Younghwan selama tiga belas tahun ini.

"Kyu..." sekali lagi, Younghwan berjalan mendekati putra bungsunya.

"Berhenti!" manik karamel itu bergerak gelisah. Seolah mengingatkan Donghae dengan kejadian malam itu.

"Aku tidak punya appa! Aku tidak pernah punya appa! Kau bukan appaku! Appaku sudah mati bersama kenangan yang eomma bawa pergi!"

Kyuhyun mengeraskan rahang mengakhiri kalimatnya. Wajah pucatnya memerah karena udara dingin -dan menahan tangis. Manik karamelnya siap menumpahkan lelehan bening.

 _Deg deg deg_

Namja paruh baya itu tertegun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Younghwan.

"Eommaku sudah pergi, begitupula appaku. Mereka sudah pergi..."

Tubuh kurus Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di tanah yang terasa dingin. Ia menunduk. Tanpa bisa dikomando, air matanya jatuh. Ia menangis. Menangisi kenyataan yang seolah merobek lubang di hatinya.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin!" Younghwan mengguncang tubuh Donghae.

"Donghae-ya... Itu tidak benar, 'kan?" tanyanya terdengar seperti memohon.

Donghae membuang muka, menghindari tatapan dengan mata sang appa. Membiarkan sebutir air mata kembali lolos dari maniknya.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari putra sulungnya, Younghwan beralih mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun menampik tangannya, namun Younghwan seolah memaksa.

"Katakan pada appa! Dimana Hanna?! Dimana eommamu?!" Kyuhyun bergeming dengan teriakan Younghwan, membiarkan sang appa mengguncang tubuhnya yang terasa melayang.

"Kalian berbohong! Hanna tidak mungkin pergi! Katakan dimana Hanna saat ini!"

 _Tuan Kim, kau bahkan terlihat seperti manusia tanpa perasaan. Pergi selama hampir tiga belas tahun dan saat kembali, kau ingin semua baik-baik saja? Kau ingin semua sama seperti saat kau pergi dulu?_

 _Egois!_

"Appa! Kau menyakiti dongsaengku!"

Donghae dengan cepat menyentak tangan Younghwan pada tubuh Kyuhyun lalu meraih tubuh sang dongsaeng yang bergetar karena tangis. Ia mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun, menangis bersama sang dongsaeng.

"Eomma sudah pergi. Ia pergi, bahkan tanpa mengucap salam perpisahan pada kami." lirih Donghae dalam tangisnya.

Jawaban itu cukup menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Hanna telah pergi, istrinya telah pergi. Ia jatuh terduduk.

"Hanna-ya..." isaknya, berbaur dengan isakan kedua putranya.

Younghwan menyesal, sangat menyesal. Kenapa ia tidak berpikir sejauh itu? Kenapa ia hanya berpikir semua akan baik-baik saja? Kenapa ia begitu egois bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri?

Sore itu, butiran salju seolah menemani garis tangan Tuhan. Butiran salju yang pertama kali turun di musim dingin tahun ini seolah menemani penyesalan yang tak akan berujung. Menemani tangis ketiga namja bermarga Kim yang saling tersakiti karena takdir.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Muehehe *ketawaevil.

Ada yg inget sama fanfic ini gak?*ditimpukreaders. Maaf bgt baru update hari ini. Lama ya? Enggak kan? Kan baru dua minggu. Masih lama tiga minggu, kan?*digorok

Oke, bakalan serius.

Curhat dikit. Author kehilangan feel nulis di seminggu pertama. Sama sekali belum nulis satu kata pun sampe akhir maret *parah. Terus ditambah gak punya kuota*lagi. Dan di seminggu kedua, baru ada ide nyeliwer di otak. Dan entah gimana, tiga hari aja kelar nulis ini -_-

asdfghjkl sekali, 'kan?

Gimana komennya? Datar kaya papan karambol? Hancur kaya hatinya author pas Kyu gandengan sama cewek jepang itu-_-? Garing kaya tempe kripik? Atau bikin enek kaya pas kebanyakan makan bubur ayam?

Silahkan dijawab sendiri deh.

Udah gitu aja. Terima kasih juga buat yang setia review, follow, sama favorit. Maaf lagi gak bisa bales reviewnya.

Last, thank you very much*bow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: After A Minute**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Donghae, Changmin, and others**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, hurt, brothership, friendship**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Keadaan yang memaksanya untuk berubah. Hanya ingin membalas semua rasa sakit yang ia terima di masa kecil.**

 **(Np: Super Junior KRY - Hanamizuki)**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 **Chapter 14**

 _Duak duak duak_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, namja kepala tiga itu melayangkan bogem mentah pada namja di hadapannya. Ia menatap nyalang namja yang kini terpekur dengan lebam yang menghiasi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Jungsoo hyung. Appa sudah babak belur. Aku mohon berhenti," pinta Donghae sembari mencekal kedua tangan namja kepala tiga itu -Jungsoo.

Jungsoo berdecih. Ia melepas cekalan Donghae pada lengannya lalu duduk dengan kasar di sofa. Ia membuang mukanya ke samping dan sedetik itu pandangannya berubah melembut kala melihat keponakan terkecilnya yang sejak tadi hanya menatap kosong kedepan.

"Donghae-ya... biarkan Jungsoo membunuh appa. Appa bersalah. Appa berdosa pada kalian..." namja yang hanya pasrah saat Jungsoo memberinya bogem mentah kini meraung.

"Appa... "

Donghae tidak bisa berdiam lebih lama. Mau bagaimanapun namja yang sedang meraung itu adalah appanya. Diraihnya tubuh Younghwan untuk duduk di sofa.

Donghae meraih kotak P3K di laci. Dengan tangan bergetar ia mulai mengobati wajah sang appa yang hanya menurut. Mungkin namja paruh baya itu tengah menyesali perbuatannya.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Jungsoo dengan nada datar. Ada kilat marah di balik matanya.

Jungsoo kembali teringat. Ia hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya saat baru turun dari taksi sore tadi. Changmin yang berdiri mematung di depan pagar rumah keponakannya hanya diam saat ia bertanya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Changmin. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung berlari menerjang seseorang yang telah menghilang selama tiga belas tahun itu. Emosinya memuncak kala menyadari kedua keponakannya tengah menangis. Bahkan Kyuhyun, bocah itu menangis -walau tanpa suara- di dekapan Donghae.

"Jawab aku, Kim Younghwan! Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?!"

Menunduk. Younghwan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menepis dengan lembut tangan Donghae yang masih mengobati lukanya.

"Sudah, Donghae-ya..." ucapnya pada sang sulung. Ia mencelos melihat wajah sang putra. Entah raut apa yang tergambar di wajah Donghae.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Younghwan?!" Tanpa menggunakan rasa sopannya Jungsoo kembali bertanya pada Younghwan.

"Aku ingin kembali pada Hanna," jawaban Younghwan membuat Jungsoo mengepalkan tangan. "Tapi ternyata sudah terlambat," lanjut Younghwan dengan senyum pahit.

"Aku tahu, Jungsoo-ya. Kau membenciku. Kau marah padaku. Aku meninggalkan noonamu tiba-tiba. Maafkan aku," ucapnya penuh rasa penyesalan.

"Katakan itu pada kedua putramu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jungsoo pergi. Suara bantingan pintu terdengar keras.

Seolah tersadar, Younghwan menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Bodoh. Bagaimana bisa perasaan tidak pekanya separah ini. Kedua putranya pasti lebih dari sekedar marah padanya. Kedua putranya pasti lebih dari sekedar benci padanya. Terutama Kyuhyun, putra bungsunya yang dengan terang-terangan tidak mengakuinya sebagai appa.

"Appa adalah orang yang jahat. Kalian pantas menghukum appa."

Donghae berusaha mencegah sang appa yang bersikeras bersujud di lantai yang terasa berkali lipat lebih dingin dari biasanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia hanya menatap kedua orang itu dengan datar.

"Appa... " lirih Donghae melihat sang appa. Namun ia tersentak saat melihat sang adik beranjak dari duduknya tiba-tiba. "Kyuhyun," panggilnya. Ia baru maju selangkah, namun Kyuhyun bersuara.

"Aku ingin tidur."

Donghae hanya bisa menatap punggung sempit Kyuhyun yang menghilang di balik tangga. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian meraih tubuh sang appa lalu menegakkannya.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal ini. Aku memang marah pada appa. Aku memang benci pada appa." Air mata mulai menggenangi manik Donghae.

"Donghae-ya... "

"Tetapi kau tetap appaku, suami dari eommaku. Seorang namja brengsek yang selalu aku nanti kepulangannya."

Younghwan merasa dirinya sungguh jahat. Putra sulungnya bahkan masih menanti kepulangannya. Sedangkan Younghwan sendiri, ia justru hidup tenang di negara orang. Tanpa berniat mencari informasi tentang keluarga kecilnya yang ia tinggalkan.

"Maafkan appa. Maaf... "

Seseorang yang masih berdiri di anak tangga teratas itu mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia membalikkan badan setelah melihat dengan jelas pemandangan di lantai satu.

"Hyung, aku harus bagaimana?"

.

.

.

Gelapnya malam seolah tidak menyadarkan namja tinggi yang tengah duduk merenung di kursi taman. Suhu udara bahkan hampir mencapai lima derajat dibawah nol setelah salju mereda. Entah sudah berapa lama Changmin hanya duduk di sana. Entah sudah berapa kali pula Changmin menghela napas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku tidak bisa terlalu jauh ikut campur. Semua sudah diluar urusanku sebagai sahabat. Kyu, kuharap kau tau dimana hatimu berada. "

Changmin kembali teringat bagaimana wajah Kyuhyun saat menatap kedua orang bermarga sama dengannya itu. Ia teringat jelas kedua mata Kyuhyun yang nampak terluka walau dari kejauhan. Ia teringat dengan jelas saat Jungsoo tiba-tiba berlari lalu memukul wajah Younghwan yang tengah berteriak pada Kyuhyun.

Disatu sisi, Changmin ingin berlari pada Kyuhyun. Ia ingin menenangkan Kyuhyun. Namun disisi lain, ia harus sadar diri. Ia tidak boleh terlalu jauh masuk dalam kehidupan pribadi keluarga Kim.

Namja tinggi itu beranjak dari duduknya. Ia harus segera pulang ke rumah. Eomma dan appanya pasti khawatir. Apalagi ia terus mengabaikan getaran pada saku celananya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun... "

Hening

"Kyu... "

Masih hening

"Kyuhyun... dongsaeng-ah... "

Donghae mengeraskan rahang kala sang dongsaeng tidak menyahuti panggilannya. Padahal sudah jelas Kyuhyun tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang kamarnya. Dongsaengnya itu hanya memandang kosong jendela kamar yang terbuka, menampilkan bulan sabit yang kini tertutup awan. Gorden berwarna krem itu tersibak akibat hembusan angin musim dingin.

"Kau bisa kedinginan jika membuka jendelanya," ujar Donghae sembari berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka kemudian menutupnya.

Namja dua puluhan tahun itu berharap saat membalikkan badan, Kyuhyun dapat mengalihkan atensi padanya. Namun, ia terpaksa menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya kala Kyuhyun tetap memandang kosong pada jendela di belakangnya. Bahkan kedua mata itu nampak gelap, hanya gelap. Wajah tanpa emosi itu justru menampar Donghae.

Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu duduk disamping Kyuhyun. "Kau bilang ingin tidur. Lalu kenapa masih terjaga, eoh?" tanya Donghae. Ia berniat menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan kejadian beberapa jam lalu saat Kyuhyun dengan nyaman bersandar di bahunya, Kyuhyun kini justru menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Donghae. Detik itu pula ingin rasanya Donghae menangis dengan keras.

"Aku akan tidur."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun mulai merebah di ranjang -membelakangi Donghae- lalu menarik selimutnya sebatas dada. Ia menutup matanya, mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali rasa kantuknya.

Selama beberapa detik tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali, pertanda Donghae belum beranjak dari kamarnya.

 _Srekk_

Gesekan antara lantai dengan alas kaki membuat Kyuhyun tahu jika Donghae akan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Baiklah, hyung mengerti. Selamat malam. Jaljayo, Kyu." Tangan kekar itu beralih untuk mengusak rambut ikal Kyuhyun, namun Donghae kembali menelan ludahnya. Kyuhyun menghindari usakkan pada kepalanya meskipun matanya tetap terpejam.

Dengan gontai Donghae melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Ia sempat menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang masih menutup matanya di ranjang, berharap sang dongsaeng mau membalas ucapannya. Namun, ia harus menelan ludahnya lagi.

 _Blam_

Pintu jati itu tertutup sempurna, menelan tubuh Donghae yang berada di baliknya. Kyuhyun membuka mata sepuluh detik kemudian. Ia merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi terlentang -masih berbalut selimut.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba penuh sampai Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Dipandangnya lekat langit-langit kamarnya.

"Jaljayo, hyung," ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Ia kembali menutup kedua matanya diiringi sebulir airmata yang menetes.

.

.

.

Kursi makan yang biasanya hanya diisi oleh dua bersaudara Kim kini nampak berbeda. Dua orang yang sebelumnya jarang -bahkan tidak pernah bagi namja tertua disana- tengah duduk di kursi yang saling berseberangan. Harusnya suasana hangat tercipta karena kehadiran orang lain di ruangan yang tidak bisa dibilang sempit itu. Namun sebaliknya, ruang makan itu terasa dingin, sedingin suhu udara di pagi ini.

Jungsoo yang masih emosi dengan kehadiran Younghwan seolah menganggap suami dari mendiang noonanya itu tidak ada disana. Younghwan yang masih dibayangi perasaan bersalah juga tetap diam. Sedangkan Donghae, ia tidak berpihak pada siapapun. Ia tidak akan membela Jungsoo ataupun menyalahkan Younghwan, begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Kau tidak sarapan, Kyu," ucap Donghae menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

Remaja kelas dua SMA itu berhenti di tengah ruang tamu. Ia melepas earphone yang menggantung di telinganya.

"Tidak," jawabnya tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Tapi Max belum kesini," ucap Donghae lagi, ia berdiri tepat di belakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkah pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Namun diambang pintu ia berhenti.

"Aku bisa berangkat sendiri," balasnya tanpa nada setelah itu menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

 _Krieett_

"Aku selesai."

Donghae hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar saat Jungsoo beranjak dari meja makan. Ia menghela napas kala pandangan Younghwan bertemu dengan pandangannya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

.

.

.

Changmin melangkah dengan cepat di sepanjang koridor kelas -yang masih sepi. Ia seperti biasa menjemput Kyuhyun untuk berangkat bersama. Namun apa yang ia dapat tadi. Kata Donghae, Kyuhyun sudah berangkat sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Aishh... Kumohon, Kyu... " gumam Changmin di sela langkahnya. Ia tadi langsung berlari setelah Donghae mengakhiri kalimatnya.

 _Brakk_

Dengan -sedikit- kasar Changmin membuka pintu ruang kelasnya.

Kosong

Tanpa ba bi bu Changmin berlari ke arah gedung belakang sekolah. Wajahnya sarat akan kekhawatiran. Syal yang awalnya menggantung rapi di lehernya nampak berantakan. Mantel abu-abu yang dipakainya juga tidak serapi tadi.

"Kau dimana, Kyu?"

Changmin melongok ke sudut halaman belakang sekolah yang kini dihiasi butiran salju. Ia berhenti di bawah satu-satunya pohon yang ada disitu lalu mendongak ke atas.

Sedetik kemudian Changmin kembali berlari. Tidak peduli dengan beberapa siswa yang harus mencium lantai koridor yang dingin. Ia harus menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Shim Changmin! Kau mau kemana? Bel masuk akan berbunyi sepuluh menit lagi?"

Changmin bahkan mengacuhkan teriakan dari guru kedisiplinan saat melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh."

.

.

.

"Yeoboseo, Hyuk-ah. Aku tidak masuk hari ini. Tidak. Hanya sedikit masalah. Ya. Mungkin seminggu ini. Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Donghae meletakkan ponselnya di meja ruang tamu. Baru saja Hyukjae menanyakan apakah ia masuk kuliah atau tidak. Dan Donghae dengan berat hati harus menjawab tidak.

Donghae duduk di sofa lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada benda berwarna merah tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Entah berapa lama ia melakukan hal itu. Yang jelas saat Donghae membuka mata, sang appa kini tengah duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya.

Tergambar jelas raut penuh penyesalan pada wajah Younghwan.

"Appa berselingkuh di belakang Hanna. Mantan kekasih yang membuat appa hilang kendali. Selama hampir satu tahun appa melakukannya, dibelakang eommamu. Kejadian itu terjadi saat Kyuhyun masih berumur tiga tahun."

Jeda. Younghwan terdiam sesaat.

"Suatu hari Jungsoo memergoki appa yang tengah berciuman dengan yeoja itu. Appa tidak bisa mengelak. Appa akhirnya mengaku pada eommamu tentang perselingkuhan waktu itu. Appa kira Hanna, eommamu akan marah dan menceraikan appa."

Donghae menoleh pada Younghwan, namun ia tetap bungkam.

"Hanna hanya bilang tidak apa-apa dan menyuruh appa untuk tidak mengulangnya lagi. Jujur, appa merasa bersalah. Bagaimana bisa appa mencintai orang lain saat istri appa sendiri sangat tabah dalam mencintai appa. Aku... appa merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Hanna. Appa memilih pergi dari eommamu."

Younghwan menjelaskan apa yang ia lakukan dulu pada sang anak. Egois? Memang Younghwan egois. Ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin Donghae tahu kebenarannya.

"Sebelum pergi, appa memutuskan hubungan dengan mantan kekasih appa."

Kedua mata Donghae membulat. Setahu Donghae, appanya berselingkuh dan pergi meninggalkan eommanya begitu saja. Sempat terpikir di otak Donghae jika appanya pergi bersama 'yeojanya' -selingkuhannya.

"Appa pergi bersama teman lama menuju Jepang. Maafkan appa."

Seseorang di balik dinding dapur itu terdiam mendengar penjelasan Younghwan. Jadi Younghwan memutuskan yeoja itu. Jadi selama ini...

"Appa masih mencintai eommamu. Appa hanya mencintai istri appa."

.

.

.

Di salah satu kursi di taman itu nampak seorang namja dengan seragam pelajar tengah terduduk disana. Tanpa mantel, tanpa syal, tanpa jaket, hanya memakai seragam sekolah yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat menaikkan alisnya.

Bodoh sekali

Begitu pikir mereka. Saat ini salju tengah turun -walau tidak deras- dan orang itu duduk disana tanpa mengenakan pelindung udara dingin di tubuhnya. Oh, ayolah. Suhu udara bahkan mencapai sepuluh derajat di bawah nol.

Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang tengah duduk disana adalah Kyuhyun. Dengan earphone yang menggantung di kedua telinganya, namja yang mungkin tengah membolos itu hanya terdiam. Sejak beberapa menit -hampir satu jam- ia tidak bergerak se-inch pun. Mungkin jika Kyuhyun tidak berkedip, orang-orang benar akan mengiranya sebagai patung.

 _"Ini appa... Appa pulang..."_

 _"Kyuhyun kecil appa... Ini appamu, nak. Appa merindukanmu..."_

 _"Katakan pada appa! Dimana Hanna?! Dimana eommamu?!"_

 _"Hanna-ya..."_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Ucapan-ucapan Younghwan kemarin selalu berputar di otaknya layaknya rol film yang tidak mengenal tanda stop. Tadi malam Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa memejamkan matanya lagi. Ia terus terjaga sampai pagi datang.

Dan saat ini seluruh tubuhnya terasa kebas dan beku. Kepalanya terasa pening akibat udara dingin -juga salju yang jatuh di kepalanya. Namun ia enggan untuk beranjak. Kyuhyun ingin sendiri. Walau kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu aku menjemputmu tadi? Kau tidak ingin berangkat denganku lagi?"

Tanpa menoleh pun Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang tengah berbicara saat ini. Ia merasakan pergerakan di kursi tempat duduknya, pertanda orang itu tengah mengambil tempat disampingnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku disini?" Uap putih terlihat kala Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya.

"Aku sahabatmu. Aku tahu kemanapun kau pergi," jawab Changmin seadanya.

Setelah berputar-putar di sekitar taman, Changmin akhirnya menghela napas lega saat melihat siluet Kyuhyun tengah duduk sendiri di kursi taman.

Changmin merapatkan posisinya disamping Kyuhyun. Ia mencopot earphone di telinga kanan Kyuhyun lalu memasangkannya pada telinganya sendiri.

 _Tidak ada suara apapun._

Changmin menaikkan alisnya. Beberapa kali ia melepas lalu memasang earphone tersebut pada telinganya. Apa earphonenya rusak?

"Kenapa tidak terdengar apapun?" tanya nya pada Kyuhyun.

Tanpa memutar wajahnya pada Changmin, Kyuhyun menjawab. "Memang tidak ada yang kuputar."

"Maksudmu kau tidak memutar musik atau sejenisnya selama menggunakan benda ini."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi ucapan Changmin.

"Ya"

Changmin tiba-tiba menarik ujung earphone dari saku seragam Kyuhyun dan benar saja, ujung earphone itu tidak terhubung pada ponsel ataupun mp3 player.

"Jadi kau mendengar semua ucapan orang-orang selama menggunakan ini?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah kaget.

"Kau juga mendengar apa yang kukatakan selama ini, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi ucapan Changmin. Ia sibuk dengan rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menderanya. Tangannya beralih memegang kepalanya.

"Astaga, Kyu! Ada apa?"

Changmin yang sibuk bertanya ini itu pada Kyuhyun refleks memegang bahu sahabatnya itu saat tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba limbung ke samping. Ia tertegun kala tangannya bersentuhan dengan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau kedinginan, bodoh!"

Dengan satu tangan yang masih memegangi Kyuhyun, Changmin melepas syal di lehernya lalu memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kalimat lirih dari Kyuhyun justru membuat Changmin semakin khawatir. Ia menggosok kedua tangannya lalu menempelkannya pada kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang terasa beku. Wajah pucat itu berkali lipat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Tubuhmu bahkan sudah sedingin es."

Changmin merutuki kebodohannya hingga tidak menyadari pakaian Kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata layak untuk dipakai di tengah salju yang turun.

"Bertahanlah. Aku akan menelpon Donghae hyung." Changmin membiarkan tubuh Kyuhyun menumpu sepenuhnya pada tubuhnya. Ia melepas mantel yang ia pakai untuk menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun. Kemudian Changmin mengambil ponsel di saku celananya.

"Astaga, Kyu!"

Belum sempat Changmin menggeser layar ponsel, ia sudah dikagetkan karena tubuh Kyuhyun yang kembali limbung dengan mata yang terpejam erat.

.

.

.

Donghae menghela napas. Ia berulang kali mengelus punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang terbebas dari infus.

 _"Pasien mengalami guncangan emosi dan hipotermia. Selain itu, sepertinya Kyuhyun-ssi belum memakan apapun hari ini hingga menyebabkan kondisinya turun."_

Donghae berulang kali menyesali kejadian kemarin dan hari ini. Ia bahkan melupakan jika sang dongsaeng belum mengisi perutnya sejak kemarin.

"Maafkan hyung, Kyu. Cepatlah bangun, semua khawatir padamu."

Pukul delapan pagi tadi Changmin menelponnya dan berkata untuk segera datang ke rumah sakit.

"Siapa yang sakit?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja setelah Changmin mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Kyuhyun" Dan satu kata balasan dari Changmin dengan sukses membuat ponsel yang Donghae pegang meluncur ke lantai.

 _Cklek_

Suara pintu kamar rawat yang terbuka mengalihkan atensi Donghae dari Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam. Changmin masuk dengan raut khawatir yang kentara.

"Kyuhyun masih belum bangun, hyung?" tanya Changmin yang kini berdiri di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya menggeleng.

"Terima kasih sudah membawanya kesini, Max. Aku tidak tahu jika tidak ada kau apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun."

"Tidak masalah, hyung. Sudah tugasku untuk mengawasinya selama di sekolah." Changmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sepucat tadi.

Selama beberapa menit hanya keheningan yang mengisi ruang rawat itu.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Kemarin aku tidak sengaja mendengar semuanya." ucap Changmin akhirnya. Ia berganti menatap Donghae penuh penyesalan.

Untuk sejenak Donghae terdiam. Ia cukup terkaget Changmin mengetahui kejadian kemarin.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau hanya berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf." Donghae tersenyum maklum dan Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian.

.

.

.

Jungsoo hanya melirik sinis pada Younghwan yang sejak tadi berjalan bolak-balik di depan pintu rawat Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan itu, Younghwan!" desis Jungsoo. Ia tidak suka dengan kehadiran Younghwan yang seolah menghawatirkan Kyuhyun. Jungsoo yakin, Kyuhyun sakit karena namja brengsek itu. Ia meyakini itu karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah sakit selama ini.

Younghwan berhenti melangkah. Ia menatap Jungsoo penuh tanya. "Jungsoo-ya, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan putraku. Apa itu salah?" ucapnya.

Senyum miring diiringi decihan terdengar di koridor rumah sakit yang terasa sepi. "Salah jika itu adalah kau!" balas Jungsoo dengan nada tinggi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tidak terima. Younghwan memang mengakui kesalahannya di masa lalu. Tapi ia adalah appa dari anak yang sedang terbaring di dalam sana. Ia punya hak untuk mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, putranya.

"Kyuhyun sakit karena dirimu. Dia sakit karena kedatanganmu." ucapnya seraya memegang kerah baju Younghwan. Menatap tajam bola mata yang sewarna dengan milik Kyuhyun.

Younghwan bungkam.

"Kyuhyun banyak tersakiti karena kau. Dia bahkan baru bisa hidup sebagai manusia beberapa bulan ini."

Dibalik nada tinggi terselip nada sendu di kalimat Jungsoo. Pandangannya kosong mengingat bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun padanya beberapa bulan lalu. Tanpa sadar genggamannya pada kerah Younghwan mengendur lalu lepas begitu saja.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hanya sebaris kalimat itu yang mampu Younghwan ucapkan. Seberapa banyak hal yang telah ia lewatkan?

Jungsoo terduduk di kursi. Ia mengusap wajahnya, seolah bisa menghilangkan pikiran buruk dalam otaknya.

"Kyuhyun... Ia menjadi korban bullying di masa kecil. Dan hal itu terjadi karena Kyuhyun tidak punya appa. Sejak kecil noona merahasiakan sosok appa darinya."

Kedua bola mata Younghwan membulat. Ia ingin marah namun merasa tidak pantas. Ia yang meninggalkan keluarganya terlebih dulu.

"Yang Kyuhyun tahu, ia tidak punya appa. Appanya telah meninggal dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana rupa appanya. Ia masih bisa tersenyum bahkan setelah kematian noona. Ia anak yang ceria jika bersama Donghae."

Jungsoo menarik napas. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus menceritakan hal ini pada Younghwan yang jelas telah menorehkan luka di hati keponakannya.

"Kyuhyun dan Donghae tinggal bersamaku di Ulsan dua hari setelah kematian noona. Semua baik-baik saja selama beberapa tahun kemudian. Namun semua berubah saat ia menemukan potretmu bersama noona di kamar Donghae dua tahun lalu. Ia marah besar dan merasa di bohongi. Kyuhyun memaksa pulang ke Seoul saat itu juga."

"Aku hanya bisa menurutinya. Donghae yang baru masuk kuliah juga tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Dan setelah itu..."

Younghwan menoleh pada Jungsoo yang menjeda ucapannya, seolah mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menyampaikan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kyuhyun berubah. Menjadi anak pembangkang, nakal, tidak bisa diatur, dan datar. Dia menutup diri dari orang lain bahkan Donghae dan aku sekaliapun."

Raut wajah Jungsoo berubah sendu. Ia beralih menatap pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya ia sudah membuka dirinya belakangan ini. Dia mau tersenyum dan bercerita padaku dan Donghae."

"Kenapa?" Jungsoo menoleh. Younghwan tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Marah, kecewa, menyesal, mungkin?

"Kyuhyun pernah bilang jika ia tidak marah. Ia tidak pernah marah pada siapapun. Hanya setitik rasa kecewa yang menjalar di hatinya, membuat kepercayaannya pada orang lain hilang. Ia terlalu takut dikecewakan. Ia terlalu takut untuk kecewa... "

Younghwan tidak bereaksi saat Jungsoo beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku belum memaafkanmu, Younghwan! Tapi kumohon... jangan sakiti Kyuhyun. Ia hanya perlu kenyamanan untuk menaruh rasa percayanya pada orang lain," jeda, "Termasuk padamu."

Tertegun. Younghwan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap punggung Jungsoo yang menghilang di balik kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Eungg... " lenguhan pelan membuat Donghae yang duduk di samping ranjang rawat Kyuhyun menoleh. Ia tersenyum kala Kyuhyun mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kyu... kau sudah sadar...?"

Belum ada respon sampai tiga puluh detik setelahnya. Donghae dengan sabar menunggu.

"Hyung... " suara serak itu membuat Donghae tersadar lalu meraih gelas air di atas nakas.

"Minumlah dulu... " dengan perlahan Donghae menegakkan badan Kyuhyun untuk minum. Ia hanya acuh saat Kyuhyun menatapnya tanpa kedip.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, eum?" tanya Donghae lagi. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Donghae mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum saat Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk samar sambil menatapnya.

"Aku kenapa?"

Donghae menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Kau pingsan. Max membawamu ke sini." balas Donghae jujur.

Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela. Ia hanya teringat saat kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing lalu Changmin memberinya syal. Ia tidak ingat hal yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Lalu dimana Max sekarang?"

"Hyung menyuruhnya pulang. Ia terlihat kacau saat hyung baru datang."

Walau sebenarnya tidak hanya Changmin yang kacau. Donghae, Jungsoo, dan juga... Younghwan juga nampak begitu.

Kyuhyun termenung.

"Kau butuh sesuatu? Atau ingin bertemu dengan appa dan Jungsoo hyung?"

Dengan erat Kyuhyun memegang lengan Donghae yang berniat bernjak dari tempat duduknya. Tubuhnya kini terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Aku percaya padamu, aku percaya. Aku bilang aku percaya padamu, hyung."

Donghae tertegun dengan kalimat yang tidak sinkron -dengan pembicaraannya- yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun.

Yang Donghae tahu, seharusnya setiap kalimat yang terucap dari bibir pucat itu terdengar penuh dengan kesungguhan. Namun tidak, Donghae seolah mendengar nada memohon disana. Adiknya, Kyuhyun tengah mencoba meyakinkan diri.

"Ada apa, eoh? Hyung tahu itu tanpa kau perlu mengatakannya." Dengan perlahan Donghae merengkuh pundak dongsaengnya. Ia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun melingkari pinggangnya.

"Hyung disini, hyung disini. Gwenchana... "

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Ia bimbang dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Selama beberapa menit, keheningan meliputi keduanya.

"Hyung... "

"Eumm... Wae?"

"Aku lapar."

Donghae tergelak. Ia melepas pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Dengan gemas Donghae mencubit pipi Kyuhyun, menghasilkan protesan dari sang empunya.

"Kau memang nakal. Uisa bilang kau belum mengisi perut hari ini. Kemarin sore kau juga belum makan apapun, Kyu. Ditambah duduk di saat hujan salju tanpa mengenakan mantel, karena itu kau sampai pingsan." ucap Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

Diraihnya sepiring bubur yang diantarkan oleh ganosha beberapa saat sebelum Kyuhyun tersadar.

"Jja, saatnya makan. Buka mulut, hyung akan menyuapimu." perintah Donghae.

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi mulut saat melihat benda berwarna-warni di dalam mangkuk putih itu. Namun Kyuhyun terpaksa membuka mulutnya karena death glare dari Donghae.

"Dongsaeng pintar... " Donghae terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang mendengus. Menurutnya itu lebih baik daripada melihat Kyuhyun yang terpejam dengan wajah pucat.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai hai... Akhirnya update juga. Maaf banget buat update yg lama, hampir sebulan kah? Sibuk, sesibuk-sibuknya sama tugas sekolah.

Pasti pada nanyain kenapa Kyuhyun sama appanya belum ada adegan bareng. Itu sengaja. Niatnya gak mau tbc disini. Tapi ternyata udah gatel pengen ngepost ini chapter. Maaf kalo amburadul -_-

Buat yg review, follow, sama favorit, terima kasih banget. Utamanya buat yg setia review, maaf lagi-lagi belum bisa bales reviewnya.

Uhm, buat yg mau nge add fbnya author: Jung Je Ah

Silahkan di add. Isinya cuma cucuran hati anak labil yg mau ditinggal Kyuhyun wamil tahun depan. Ok abaikan ini.

Last, thank you very much*bow


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: After A Minute**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Donghae, Changmin, and others**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, hurt, brothership, friendship**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran, ini panjang dan membosankan**

 **Summary:** **Aku berterima kasih atas semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan dimasa kecil. Dan sekarang, aku berharap hanya akan merasakan bahagia.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 **Chapter 15 END**

Bola mata yang selalu menatapnya tanpa emosi itu terpejam sejak ia masuk ke ruang rawat. Setitik rasa bersalah masuk ke hati Younghwan kala melihat selang infus menancap di tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Younghwan mengelus tangan Kyuhyun pelan, seolah takut akan menyakiti pemiliknya.

"Appa minta maaf. Appa bersalah padamu," lirih Younghwan. Ia mengelus surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mirip eommamu... " sebaris kalimat itu diucapkan Younghwan setelah mengamati wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Dulu saat Kyuhyun kecil, ia berpikir jika Kyuhyun akan mirip dengan dirinya. Namun setelah tigabelas tahun berlalu, jejak kemiripan Kyuhyun dengan dirinya seolah hilang. Hanya bola mata secoklat karamel yang merupakan turunan darinya yang tersisa saat ini.

"Jika kau bangun nanti, appa akan jujur padamu tentang semuanya. Mungkin ini terlambat, bahkan sangat terlambat untuk mengakui. Kyunie-ya, bolehkah appa memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Younghwan menatap dalam wajah polos yang tengah tertidur. Ia beralih menatap keluar jendela ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Awan putih menggantung di langit yang cerah di musim dingin.

"Andai saja eommamu masih hidup. Appa juga ingin meminta maaf kepada satu-satunya wanita yang masih appa cintai sampai detik ini."

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu terlintas di pikiran Younghwan. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya kala teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hanna, saat mereka berpacaran, saat mereka menikah, dan saat Hanna melahirkan Donghae dan juga Kyuhyun.

Namun senyuman Younghwan menghilang kala teringat bagaimana pengkhianatannya pada Hanna, bagaimana ia meninggalkan keluarganya tanpa pamit, bagaimana ia hidup tanpa beban di negara lain, dan bagaimana kenyataan yang Younghwan dapat setelah kembali tigabelas tahun kemudian.

"Kau harus memaafkan appa, Kyunie-ya. Appa tidak ingin menambah dosa yang telah menumpuk dimasa lalu dengan tidak mendapat maaf darimu." Ucap Younghwan lalu menutup mata. Apakah ucapannya terdengar egois?

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Younghwan kembali membuka matanya. Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan telah membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa aku mengganggumu, Kyunie?" Tanya Younghwan sarat akan ketenangan.

Mata karamel milik Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya menatap datar pada Younghwan kini beralih menatap pintu ruang rawat. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun membuang muka.

"Donghae dan Jungsoo sedang membeli makanan di kantin rumah sakit. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka kembali."

Hening

"Kau ingin duduk, biar appa bantu."

Younghwan berniat membantu, namun suara Kyuhyun membuatnya berhenti.

"Hentikan." Datar dan dingin. Younghwan mengurungkan niatnya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang mencoba duduk. Sekali lagi Younghwan mencoba membantu Kyuhyun namun tangannya ditepis.

Younghwan tidak bisa membaca raut wajah Kyuhyun yang datar -seolah tanpa emosi.

"Appa hanya ingin menemanimu sampai Donghae dan Jungsoo kembali. Oh ya, Dokter bilang jika kau harus makan lagi. Ini sudah jam makan siang, suster sudah mengantar bubur untukmu."

Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat Younghwan yang mengajaknya bicara. Ia juga masih diam kala Younghwan mengambil semangkuk bubur dari nakas disamping ranjang.

"Kau harus makan. Jika kondisimu terus membaik, nanti sore Dokter akan mengijinkanmu pulang."

"Tuan... "

"Aniya, jangan panggil seperti itu. Panggil aku appa, arra?!"

"Tuan... "

"Kyuhyun, aku ini appamu. Jja, buka mulutmu. Appa akan-..."

"Tuan... !"

Younghwan terlonjak karena nada bicara Kyuhyun yang meninggi. Ia mengalihkan atensi dari semangkuk bubur di tangannya.

"Aku appamu, Kyunie. Panggil aku-... "

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenal anda. Bagaimana mungkin aku harus memanggil anda dengan sebutan appa. Appaku sudah tiada."

Hati pria paruhbaya itu berdenyut nyeri mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Namun ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Aku appamu dan kau adalah putraku. Apa eommamu tidak menjelaskan tentang appa?" Tanya Younghwan lagi. Kini ia kembali meletakkan semangkuk bubur tersebut di tempat semula.

Kyuhyun diam. Ia justru menatap Younghwan dalam. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Younghwan. Tidak sadarkah Younghwan jika kalimatnya telah melukai hati Kyuhyun.

 _Apa eommamu tidak menjelaskan tentang appa?_

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan. Ia menunduk sejenak.

"Eomma bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan siapa appaku."

Sebaris kalimat lirih dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat Younghwan seolah tersadar. Belum lagi pancaran mata Kyuhyun yang baru mengangkat wajahnya -menyiratkan luka.

"Oh, tidak, Kyunie... Appa tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Maksud appa-... "

"Anda egois, tuan! Aku bahkan tidak mengenal anda! Kenapa anda sangat suka menyebut diri anda sebagai appa bagiku?!"

"Appa tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kyunie... dengarkan appa... " tutur Younghwan berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Eomma memang tidak pernah mengatakan siapa appa. Aku tidak tau wajah appaku. Eomma selalu bilang jika appa sudah tenang di surga."

"Kyuhyun... tapi aku appamu... "

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Younghwan dengan mata yang memerah. Hal itu membuat Younghwan terkaget. Ia sadar. Ia telah menyakiti putra bungsunya -lagi.

"Lalu kemana kau selama tigabelas tahun ini. Kemana kau saat aku dibully karena hanya eomma dan Donghae hyung yang datang menjemputku. Kemana kau saat mereka mengejekku sebagai anak yang tidak punya appa. Kemana kau saat aku membutuhkanmu... "

Younghwan tertegun melihat airmata mengalir dari kedua manik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menepuk dada kirinya yang terasa sesak.

"Kyuhyun... " Younghwan ingin merengkuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya namun kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa menatap penuh sesal pada Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya -dengan terluka.

"Dulu aku tidak mengerti kenapa eomma dan Donghae hyung selalu terlihat sedih jika aku bertanya soal appa. Aku mengira mereka sedih karena appa telah meninggal. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti. Mereka sedih bukan karena appa yang telah meninggal, mereka sedih karena teringat appa yang pergi tanpa kabar."

Younghwan seolah dibungkam mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Ku mohon... Keluarlah! Aku ingin sendiri." Pinta Kyuhyun tanpa menatap wajah Younghwan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, membuat sebulir airmata kembali mengalir di pipinya.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun... "

"Keluar!"

Tidak hanya Younghwan yang terkejut dengan teriakan Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Jungsoo yang baru membuka pintu ruang rawat juga ikut terkejut.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Kenapa kau berteriak?"

Donghae segera meletakkan sebungkus makanan yang ia bawa keatas meja. Ia menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kyuhyun, gwenchana?" Tanya Donghae kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya memeluk Donghae erat.

Berbeda dengan Donghae, Jungsoo justru segera menarik Younghwan keluar dari ruangan.

"Ikut aku!"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Kyuhyun?!" Tanya Jungsoo setelah keduanya berhenti di parkiran rumah sakit yang sepi.

"Aku tidak sengaja mengatakannya. Aku-aku sungguh tidak bermaksud mengatakannya, Jungsoo-ya... Kyuhyun mungkin terluka karena ucapanku. Aku tidak sengaja menyinggung soal Hanna yang tidak pernah bercerita tentang diriku."

Jungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia menatap Younghwan tajam.

"Kau memang bodoh! Jika dulu sebelum tau kenyataannya, mungkin ini bukan masalah bagi Kyuhyun karena yang ia tau dari eommanya memang kau sudah meninggal. Tapi sekarang, ini menjadi masalah besar, Kim! Kyuhyun pasti terluka mendengarnya!"

"Aku sangat menyesal," tutur Younghwan jujur.

"Padahal baru saja aku memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menyakiti Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa kau justru melakukannya? Kau menyakitinya!"

Younghwan hanya menunduk, menyesali kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku menjadi ragu," ucap Jungsoo, Younghwan mendongak. "Apakah kau benar-benar orangtuanya? Kenapa kau sampai hati menyakiti putramu sendiri?"

Younghwan membeku walau Jungsoo telah berlalu.

"Benarkah aku sejahat itu?"

.

.

.

Donghae menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Ia menyalakan kran air lalu membasuh wajahnya untuk kesekian kali.

 **Flash back**

 _"Kyuhyun, gwenchana?" Tanya Donghae kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya memeluk Donghae erat._

 _Donghae beralih menatap Jungsoo yang kali ini menarik Younghwan keluar dari ruangan._

 _"Hyung... " ucap Donghae namun pintu ruangan itu terlanjur tertutup._

 _Sedetik kemudian Donghae tersadar karena merasakan basah pada tangannya. Ia menunduk untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun._

 _"Hei... Uljima... Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Donghae setelah tau jika ternyata airmata Kyuhyun yang jatuh membasahi tangannya._

 _Donghae merenggangkan pelukannya lalu memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun. Menatap dalam pada kedua mata yang kini terlihat basah._

 _"Ceritakan pada hyung. Apa yang terjadi?" Donghae bertanya dengan cemas. Ia menunggu beberapa saat namun Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya airmata yang sesekali masih menetes._

 _Donghae menghela napas. Direngkuhnya Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya dengan lebih erat. Ia mengelus belakang kepala Kyuhyun pelan._

 _"Sstt... Uljima... Hyung disini... Hyung disini... "_

 **Flash back end**

Kyuhyun yang menangis secara terang-terangan cukup mengejutkan Donghae. Belum lagi Kyuhyun hanya diam setelah berhenti menangis juga membuat Donghae bingung. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun justru menyuruh Donghae untuk menelpon Changmin untuk datang ke rumah sakit.

"Eomma... otteohke?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baik? Tadi Donghae hyung menelponku untuk datang kesini karena katanya kau ingin bicara denganku. Tapi sejak aku datang, kenapa kau hanya melamun saja, eoh?"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Changmin sekilas lalu kembali memandang jendela disampingnya. Mengamati butiran salju yang menumpuk di jalan.

"Aku baik, Max. Dan jangan bertanya lagi. Temani aku disini sampai Donghae hyung kembali."

Changmin menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau habis menangis?"

Tidak ada keterkejutan di wajah Kyuhyun. Mau disembunyikan sebaik apapun, Kyuhyun merasa Changmin akan tau sedikit saja perubahan dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Changmin hati-hati. Ia lumayan terkejut saat menyadari Kyuhyun habis menangis -mata Kyuhyun terlihat sembab.

"Tentang Tuan Kim?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, namun Changmin mendapati jawaban 'ya' dari pandangan Kyuhyun yang berubah sendu dalam sesaat.

"Apakah sedalam itu?" Tanya Changmin ambigu. Ia menghela napas panjang kala Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan samar.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur. Hal ini sudah diluar kendaliku sebagai sahabat."

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menoleh pada Changmin. "Kau mau menjauhiku?!" Tanyanya dengan mata membulat yang lucu.

Jika saja tidak dalam pembicaraan yang serius mungkin Changmin akan mencubit pipi Kyuhyun karena gemas. Namun kali ini ia menahannya.

"Kenapa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu?" Changmin duduk di pinggir ranjang rawat Kyuhyun.

"Tadi katamu tidak mau ikut campur. Berarti kau akan menjauhiku, 'kan?"

Changmin berdecak. Ia merasa Kyuhyun menampakkan sifat lain yang baru Changmin ketahui. Dibalik sifat datarnya, Kyuhyun hanyalah remaja polos yang mudah dikelabuhi.

"Bukan begitu, Kyu. Maksudnya, aku akan diam jika menyangkut urusan pribadimu. Diluar itu, kita tetap bersahabat."

Kyuhyun hanya merespon dengan ber'oh' saja, membuat Changmin kembali berdecak.

"Sekarang bicaralah, kenapa kau menyuruhku datang kesini." Ucap Changmin sembari memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kembali sibuk memandang keluar jendela.

Kyuhyun menoleh lalu menatap Changmin. "Aku sudah bicara sejak tadi. Apa kau tidak dengar?" Balas Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa, membuat Changmin harus menarik napasnya secara teratur. Dalam hati Changmin mengumpati sifat menjengkelkan Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah, terserah."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melirik jam di dinding ruang rawatnya. Sekarang sudah pukul tiga sore dan Kyuhyun hanya sendiri di ruangan ini. Donghae yang tadi berpamitan pulang belum kunjung kembali. Changmin yang datang dua jam lalu kini sudah pulang karena eommanya menelpon untuk pulang. Sedangkan Jungsoo, Kyuhyun belum mendapati kehadirannya sejak sang paman menarik keluar Younghwan tadi.

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menghela napas. Bola matanya bergulir pada botol infus yang masih tersisa setengah. Otaknya berputar mencari jalan keluar untuk membunuh rasa bosannya.

"Akh... " ringisnya setelah melepas jarum infus. Setitik darah terlihat dari bekas luka ditangannya. Kyuhyun tidak perduli jika nanti Donghae dan Jungsoo akan marah. Ia kemudian turun dari ranjang lalu berdiri di samping jendela.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Eomma... Aku harus bagaimana?"

Rasa kecewa itu merebak di hati Kyuhyun secara perlahan. Dalam dan lebih dalam dibanding rasa kecewa yang selama ini Kyuhyun rasakan pada Donghae dan Jungsoo.

Namun, Kyuhyun juga bimbang dengan perasaannya. Apakah ia benar-benar kecewa? Atau ia justru sangat merindukan sosok pria yang sebelumnya belum pernah dilihatnya secara langsung itu?

Kyuhyun merasa butuh tempat menenangkan diri. Ia butuh udara segar. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan lalu berhenti di koridor yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman rumah sakit. Ia tidak kedinginan karena sebelum keluar ia memakai mantel yang sengaja Donghae tinggalkan di ruangan rawatnya.

"Appa!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara lalu menajamkan penglihatannya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Kyuhyun bisa melihat seorang gadis kecil berbalut jaket tebal yang tengah memainkan salju di taman rumah sakit. Gadis kecil itu melambai pada pria yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum.

Gadis kecil itu berlari pada sang appa yang berjongkok di depannya lalu mencium kedua pipi sang appa.

Kyuhyun samar-samar mendengar ucapan appa dari gadis itu untuk tidak berlarian. Gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan senyum khas anak kecilnya.

"Appa saranghae! Jiyeon sayang appa!" Teriak gadis kecil itu disambut gelak tawa dari sang appa.

"Jiyeon saranghae! Appa juga sayang Jiyeon!" Sang appa juga ikut berteriak.

Kedua ayah dan anak itu terlihat sangat bahagia di mata Kyuhyun.

"Jiyeon, ayo kita ke gereja. Kita harus mendoakan eomma agar bahagia di surga." Sang appa mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis kecil itu.

Gadis kecil itu membalas uluran tangan sang appa lalu menggenggamnya. "Ne, appa. Kajja! Jiyeon melewatkan berdoa untuk eomma minggu kemarin-... "

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya lebih jauh karena appa dan anak itu semakin berjalan menjauh.

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Aku juga mau seperti mereka... " gumam Kyuhyun samar. Ia menunduk, menatap lantai rumah sakit yang berwarna putih dibawah kakinya.

"Kyuhyun...!"

Terdengar derap langkah mendekat. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Jungsoo hyung... "

"Kenapa kau berdiri di sini sendiri? Disini dingin, Kyu. Ayo kita masuk."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia menuruti Jungsoo yang menuntunnya masuk. Sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi, Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang. Siluet kedua ayah dan anak itu masih terlihat walau nampak sangat kecil dimata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kajja!"

.

.

.

"Hyung, dimana ponselku?"

Donghae yang sedang melipat baju Kyuhyun melongok. Ia menunjuk ke arah tas Kyuhyun yang ada di atas kursi. Kyuhyun segera mengambilnya.

"Aku akan menelpon Max. Jangan ganggu aku. Arra?"

Donghae hanya menaikkan alis namun mengangguk kemudian.

"Kenapa harus menelpon di kamar mandi?" Tanya Donghae entah pada siapa setelah Kyuhyun masuk kedalam. Ia justru teringat saat Kyuhyun tidak ada di ruang rawatnya. Donghae pikir Kyuhyun kabur karena botol infus masih menggantung di tempat semula tanpa ada pemiliknya. Namun Donghae akhirnya menghela napas lega karena saat di koridor rumah sakit, ia bertemu dengan Jungsoo yang berjalan disamping Kyuhyun.

Donghae kembali ke pekerjaan awalnya yaitu merapikan baju Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun akan pulang sore ini.

.

.

.

Sore harinya Kyuhyun diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter. Hanya Donghae dan Jungsoo yang mengantarnya pulang. Kyuhyun memang melarang Changmin untuk ikut mengantarnya pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Istirahatlah, hyung akan memasak makan malam." Ujar Donghae kemudian menyelimuti Kyuhyun sebatas dada.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku sudah beristirahat sejak tadi pagi, hyung."

"Kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit, Kyuhyun. Hyung tidak mau mengambil resiko kau sakit lagi." Ucap Donghae memberi pengertian pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau memperlakukanku seperti orang yang sakit parah. Aku sudah sehat, hyung. Sungguh. Aku ikut ke dapur saja ya. Hyung..." Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala, tidak ingin dibantah. Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya. Ia beralih menatap Jungsoo yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Melempar tatapan memohon pada pamannya itu.

"Sudahlah, Kyu, turuti kata Donghae. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja." Balas Jungsoo membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar memajukan mulutnya.

Donghae mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar kembali berbaring. Ia mengusak pelan surai Kyuhyun. "Sejak kapan kau bisa menampilkan wajah lucu seperti itu, eoh?" Ujarnya dengan senyum. Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, Donghae justru terbahak.

"Sudah, lupakan saja. Sekarang kau tidur. Jaljayo... " Donghae mengecup kening Kyuhyun lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar. Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

Jungsoo yang berdiri di ambang pintu mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Donghae lakukan. Namun sebelum Jungsoo berlalu, tangan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu mencekalnya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Jungsoo heran.

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jungsoo. Wajah bimbangnya terlihat sangat kentara. "Em... hyung... Dimana-...?"

Untuk beberapa detik Jungsoo menaikkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti. "Nuguya?" Tanya Jungsoo pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun kembali menutup mulutnya lagi.

"Ah-... maksudmu Younghwan?" Tanya Jungsoo setelah memproses pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Namun sedetik kemudian Jungsoo mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa menanyakannya?"

Kyuhyun tersentak karena hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik ekspresi Jungsoo berubah menjadi dingin. Dan itu terlihat menakutkan di mata Kyuhyun.

"A-aku hanya bingung karena tidak melihatnya sejak tadi." Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa berani menatap mata Jungsoo.

"Dia mungkin sedang merenungi kesalahannya. Hyung sudah memperingatkannya karena dia telah membuatmu menangis." Kyuhyun diam tanpa menatap Jungsoo.

"Kyuhyun... " panggil Jungsoo kali ini membuat Kyuhyun berani menatap Jungsoo. Mata itu menatap Kyuhyun lembut. "Katakan pada hyung jika orang itu kembali menyakitimu. Katakan pada hyung jika kau memang tidak sanggup melihatnya di dekatmu." Ujar Jungsoo penuh tatapan sayang.

Kyuhyun menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. "Adakah cara menghilangkan rasa kecewa ini, hyung?"

"Ne?"

"Aku mencoba percaya jika orang itu benar-benar appaku, tapi rasa kecewa ini membuatku enggan. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Aku lelah memendam rasa kecewa pada orang lain. Aku ingin berkumpul dengan semua keluargaku, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat sulit?"

Jungsoo tertegun. Kedua mata karamel itu nampak terluka dan lelah diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Padahal aku ingin memanggilnya dengan sebutan appa. Tapi-.. tapi jika teringat hidupku selama ini, membuat luka lama ini terbuka, hyung. Lidahku seolah sulit untuk menyebut namanya walaupun hatiku meneriakkan nama appa."

Kedua mata itu kini memerah. Jungsoo tetap bungkam, namun ia segera memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia mengelus punggung Kyuhyun naik turun.

"Aku tidak pernah membencinya. Sungguh. Aku-aku hanya bingung untuk bersikap didepannya. Bagaimana hyung? Apa kau tau jawabannya?"

Jungsoo memegang bahu Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Ikuti kata hatimu, Kyu." Balas Jungsoo. Kyuhyun menatap mata Jungsoo dalam.

"Aku tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi. Donghae hyung dan Jungsoo hyung sudah banyak tersakiti karena rasa kecewaku. Aku tidak ingin orang itu juga mengalaminya."

"Uljima... "

Kyuhyun menangis. Untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun menangis hari ini.

"Aku menyayangi eomma. Aku menyayangi Donghae hyung. Aku menyayangi Jungsoo hyung. Dan aku juga menyayangi Max." Jelas Kyuhyun disela isakannya.

"Aku menyayangi appa sama seperti aku menyayangi kalian. Aku menyayangi appa. Sungguh. Aku merindukannya."

Dan kalimat Kyuhyun cukup membuat Donghae yang berniat memanggil Jungsoo terdiam di ambang pintu.

.

.

.

Younghwan menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu memejamkan mata. Mulutnya melantukan doa dengan samar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Younghwan membuka matanya. Pandangannya lurus pada tanda salib yang terpasang di dinding gereja.

"Tuhan... Aku berdosa. Aku ingin mencoba kembali ke jalan Mu secara perlahan. Aku ingin menebus dosaku dimasa lalu. Tapi kenapa Kau memberi cobaan sesulit ini?"

Younghwan menarik napas panjang lalu melepasnya dalam sekali hembusan. Ia telah selesai berdoa lalu keluar dari gereja.

Langkah kaki pria paruhbaya itu terlihat lebih berat. Jelas sekali jika Younghwan tengah memikul beban di hatinya.

Kepulangannya ke negera kelahirannya untuk menemui keluarga kecilnya. Younghwan hanya ingin menemui Hanna, Donghae, dan juga Kyuhyun lalu berharap bisa mendapat maaf dari keluarganya. Namun kenyataan yang Younghwan peroleh sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Istrinya telah pergi dan anak bungsunya justru mengelak untuk menyebutnya sebagai appa.

Pria bermarga Kim itu melirik jam ditangannya. Ia lumayan terkejut karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Sudah hampir sembilan jam berlalu sejak Younghwan memutuskan meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk sekedar merenung dan berdoa.

"Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah dibawa pulang." Gumam Younghwan disela langkahnya.

Younghwan mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin segera sampai di rumah, entah Kyuhyun sudah dibawa ke rumah atau belum. Yang tepenting, Younghwan ingin membersihkan diri terlebih dulu. Setelah itu, ia harus memastikan satu hal.

.

.

.

 **Two years later**

"Donghae hyung...! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, eoh?! Aku terlambat kuliah hari ini karena kau. Aishh..!"

Donghae hanya terkekeh mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Ia tanpa terlihat terganggu kembali menyendok nasi goreng yang ia buat.

Suara langkah menuruni tangga terdengar bersahutan. Kyuhyun melangkah dengan terburu-buru menuju dapur.

"Makanlah. Hyung sudah membuatkannya untuk kita sarapan." Ujar Donghae dengan tenang lalu duduk di kursi.

Kyuhyun yang baru tiba di dapur menggeleng. Ia meneguk segelas jus jeruk di meja makan.

"Aku sudah terlambat, hyung. Aku harus berangkat." Kyuhyun dengan terburu berjalan keluar dari dapur.

"Memang jam berapa sekarang?"

"Lihat, hyung! Sekarang sudah pukul delap-... Mwo?!"

Donghae terbahak melihat wajah kaget Kyuhyun. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun lalu menepuk kepala dongsaengnya itu.

"Appo... " ringis Kyuhyun. Donghae justru kembali tertawa.

"Maafkan aku. Kemarin hyung mengatur jam dinding di kamarmu satu jam lebih cepat dari waktu aslinya. Hehe... " ucap Donghae tanpa dosa.

Saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai memerah, Donghae segera berlari menjauh.

"Donghae hyung... !"

"Hyung menyayangimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Saraghaeyo... "

"Hyung, jangan lari! Sini kau!"

 _Dugh_

Kaki Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja tersandung karpet yang sedikit tersingkap. Ia memejamkan mata saat merasa tubuhnya akan membentur lantai ruang tamu yang keras.

"Astaga, Kyunie! Hati-hati! Jangan berlarian di ruang tamu!"

Sebuah suara berat membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia menghembuskan napas lega saat tubuhnya di tahan oleh sepasang tangan lain -agar tidak jatuh.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana?" Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu memeriksa setiap bagian dari tubuh adiknya. Ia menghela napas saat mendapati adiknya baik-baik saja.

"Donghae-ya, kau jangan menjahili adikmu terus. Bagaimana jika appa tidak menahan tubuh Kyuhyun tadi? Kyuhyun mungkin akan terjatuh."

Kyuhyun mengukir seringai yang ia tujukkan pada Donghae dan berubah dalam sekejap menjadi senyuman polos saat ditatap oleh sang ayah. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ne, appa..." jawab Donghae.

"Dan kau, Kyunie. Jangan bergantung pada Donghae untuk membangunkanmu setiap pagi. Bagaimana jika Donghae sedang bekerja di luar kota? Siapa yang akan membangunkanmu?"

Senyum Kyuhyun luntur. Donghae balik tersenyum menang.

"Arraseo, appa... " Kyuhyun berucap dengan lesu.

Younghwan -pria yang dipanggil appa- menuntun Donghae dan Kyuhyun menuju ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur. "Jangan memasang muka seperti itu. Ayo kita sarapan." Ucapnya lalu menarik salah satu kursi lalu mendudukinya.

Kyuhyun menurut, ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada. Begitu pula Donghae, ia duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi." Seorang yang berpakaian rapi bergabung. Jungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Pagi, hyung."

Hanya Donghae yang menyahut. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan nasi goreng di piringnya. Sedangkan sang kepala keluarga hanya menanggapi dengan senyum.

.

.

.

 _Pandangannya menyendu. Sebingkai foto itu cukup menyita perhatiannya setelah memasuki rumah._

 _"Foto itu yang membuka semuanya." Suara Donghae mengagetkan Younghwan. Putra sulungnya itu berjalan mendekat kemudian meraih foto tersebut._

 _"Kyuhyun selalu bilang jika ia tidak menyukai foto ini." Donghae tersenyum kecil. "Tapi anehnya dia tidak pernah membuang foto ini. Dia hanya akan memasukkan foto ini ke dalam laci."_

 _Younghwan menatap putranya itu. Ada maksud lain dari ucapan Donghae._

 _"Kyuhyun sudah pulang, Hae-ya?"_

 _Donghae meletakkan foto tersebut di tempat semula. Pemuda itu menatap Younghwan lalu memeluknya._

 _"Kyuhyun menunggumu, appa."_

 _Hanya sebaris kalimat itu dan Donghae melepas pelukannya lalu pergi._

 _Jantung pria paruhbaya yang terdiam di ruang tamu itu berdebar cepat. Dengan ragu Younghwan mulai melangkah menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Disetiap langkahnya, Younghwan tanpa sadar melapalkan doa, entah karena alasan apa._

 _Debaran itu semakin menjadi kala berhadapan dengan pintu coklat dihadapannya. Younghwan menarik napas lalu membuka pintu perlahan._

 _Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat membuat hatinya menghangat sekaligus mendingin disaat yang bersamaan._

 _"Kau pergi terlalu lama. Kasihan Kyuhyun menunggumu." Jungsoo yang mendekap Kyuhyun sambil bersandar di ranjang berucap ketus pada Younghwan. Sedangkan Younghwan, ia masih kebingungan dengan alur cerita yang berjalan._

 _Langkah kakinya semakin mendekat. "Kyuhyun menungguku?" Tanyanya pada Jungsoo yang kini melepas pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya._

 _Jungsoo menepuk bahu Younghwan pelan lalu berjalan keluar tanpa berkata apapun. Younghwan mengerti. Ia menatap haru punggung Jungsoo yang menghilang dibalik pintu._

 _Ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Mata secoklat karamel itu terbuka bersamaan ketika Younghwan duduk dipinggir ranjang. Younghwan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tepat di matanya._

 _"Apakah appa terlalu lama pergi? Kau lelah menunggu?"_

 _Belum ada reaksi. Kyuhyun terduduk dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari Younghwan._

 _Bulir airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata pria itu._

 _"Apa yang harus appa lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana caranya appa bisa mengobati rasa kecewamu, Kyunie?"_

 _Younghwan memberanikan diri memeluk putranya yang hanya diam sedari tadi._

 _"Bolehkah kita memulai dari awal? Appa akan tetap disini jika kau menginginkannya. Tapi, jika kau sudah bahagia tanpa appa, maka appa akan pergi."_

 _Airmata semakin deras mengalir dari mata Younghwan. Bukankah Kyuhyun menunggunya? Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun hanya diam?_

 _"Kajima..."_

 _Gumaman lirih itu membuat Younghwan membeku._

 _"Kajima... Jebal... "_

 _Younghwan merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya._

 _Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya._

 _"Kyuhyun... putra appa... " suara Younghwan tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri._

 _"Aku merindukanmu. Kau pergi terlalu lama. Appa... Aku membutuhkanmu."_

 _Suara lirih dan bergetar itu kembali terdengar. Younghwan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang putra._

 _"Maafkan appa, Kyuhyun. Maafkan appa. Mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Appa berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan keluarga kita lagi."_

 _Dua orang yang melihat dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu saling berpandangan. Jungsoo merentangkan tangannya lalu mengkode Donghae lewat senyuman. Tanpa basa basi, Donghae melempar tubuhnya ke pelukan Jungsoo._

 _"Kyuhyun akan bahagia."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau pulang jam berapa nanti?" Pria yang duduk dibelakang kemudi itu melirik Kyuhyun lewat kaca. Ia menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah keponakannya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Molla," jawabnya singkat lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak seorang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah kuliah. Ingat?! Jangan manja seperti itu pada appa." Seru seorang yang duduk disamping kursi kemudi.

"Biar. Kau cemburu, hyung?" Donghae berdecak. Ia memilih tutup mulut.

Sedangkan Jungsoo hanya terkikik geli. Ia kembali melirik lewat kaca.

"Younghwan hyung, kau memelihara Donghae kedua saat ini." Donghae melotot pada Jungsoo, begitu pula Kyuhyun yang merasa tersindir.

"Yak, hyung! Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?!"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Hae hyung!"

Younghwan justru tertawa melihat Jungsoo yang menutup telinga menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Sudah lah, Kyu, Hae. Jangan berteriak pada Jungsoo." Donghae menurut. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya dengan benar.

Pria bernama lengkap Kim Younghwan itu mengelus rambut Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun yang merasa nyaman kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Younghwan.

"Aku mau appa di rumah saat liburan musim panas nanti. Titik."

Younghwan kembali tertawa. Jungsoo dan Donghae yang telah terbiasa hanya saling melempar senyum.

"Baiklah. Untuk putra appa yang paling manja, apapun akan appa lakukan."

Kyuhyun memekik kala tangan Younghwan mencubit hidungnya pelan dan berakhir dengan tiga orang lain yang tertawa melihat Kyuhyun cemberut.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati menyetirnya, hyung."

"Kau juga belajar yang rajin. Hubungi hyung jika waktunya pulang." Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan isyarat 'ok' lewat tangannya.

Mobil itu semakin menjauh. Kyuhyun berbalik, ia mengukir senyum lalu mulai berjalan memasuki gerbang kampus. Beberapa orang melempar salam yang dibalas oleh Kyuhyun dengan senyum.

Biasanya Kyuhyun akan diantar Jungsoo saja dan Donghae serta appanya akan memakai mobil Donghae. Namun karena mobil Donghae sedang di bengkel, maka terpaksa Donghae dan Younghwan berangkat bersama Kyuhyun dengan diantar Jungsoo.

Saat di ujung koridor, ponselnya bergetar. Kyuhyun berhenti lalu melihat siapa gerangan yang menelponnya di pagi hari seperti ini.

 _"Yeoboseyo, Kyu..."_ sapa suara diseberang line setelah Kyuhyun mengangkat telepon.

"Oh, Max. Wae?" Balas Kyuhyun lalu mulai berjalan.

 _"Bogoshippeoyo... "_

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah. Ia memutar matanya lalu kembali melangkah.

"Kau sedang demam?"

 _"Yak! Kyu! Aku serius. Aku sangat merindukanmu."_

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. "Kita bahkan baru bertemu seminggu yang lalu, Max."

 _"Itu sudah lama, Kyu. Setelah kepindahanmu ke Ulsan, kita jadi jarang bertemu. Ah, padahal aku ingin bertemu denganmu setiap hari."_

"Kau sudah mengatakan kalimat terakhirmu ratusan kali, Max."

"Itu karena aku akan selalu merindukanmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Selama dua tahun ini, ia sekeluarga memang tinggal di Ulsan lagi. Sekeluarga? Benar. Kyuhyun dan keluarganya. Donghae, Jungsoo, dan juga Younghwan.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi taman yang kosong.

"Ya. Datanglah kesini sekarang juga. Jika kau bisa."

Panggilan itu diputus oleh Kyuhyun. Senyum terulas di bibirnya setelah berhasil menjahili Changmin yang bersikeras ingin menemui Kyuhyun. Padahal Kyuhyun tau, Changmin sedang dihukum oleh ayahnya karena ketahuan pergi ke Ulsan untuk menemui Kyuhyun tanpa pamit seminggu lalu.

Kyuhyun tertawa teringat kekonyolan Changmin. Ia sudah membayangkan wajah kesal Changmin setelah mendapati panggilannya diputus secara sepihak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aishh... Max... Aku pikir aku juga merindukanmu."

Tertawa lagi. Kyuhyun kemudian mendongak. Kedua maniknya menyusuri langit pagi di Ulsan yang menghasilkan semburat biru cerah.

Entahlah, Kyuhyun merasa semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin ia mendapat pelukan pertama dari Younghwan, tapi ternyata dua tahun telah berlalu.

"Eomma... aku telah hidup dengan baik. Donghae hyung, Jungsoo hyung, Max, dan appa, semua menyayangiku. Begitupun aku yang menyayangi mereka."

Sejak dua tahun lalu, Kyuhyun memilih mengabaikannya. Biarlah. Semua rasa sakit itu. Semua rasa kecewa itu. Semua luka itu. Kyuhyun melupakannya.

Ia memilih memulainya dari awal. Menata perasaannya kembali sebagai Kim Kyuhyun yang baru. Dan Kyuhyun rasa itu berhasil. Ia hidup dengan baik selama dua tahun ini.

"Aku berterima kasih atas semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan dimasa kecil. Dan sekarang, aku berharap hanya akan merasakan bahagia."

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat bayangan Kim Hanna tersenyum di langit. Angin musim semi berhembus, seolah Hanna tengah memeluk Kyuhyun lewat kehangatannya.

Kyuhyun beranjak saat jam menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih dua puluh. Kelasnya akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi. Namun, seseorang yang tersenyum di ujung taman membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Max..."

"Hei, Kyuhyun... "

.

.

.

 _Manik coklatnya sedikit membulat melihat benda yang sekilas melewati langit. Bintang jatuh._

 _Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat. Orang bilang jika mengucapkan harapan saat melihat bintang jatuh maka harapan tersebut akan terwujud. Dan Kyuhyun mempercayai hal itu._

 _"Tuhan, aku bahkan jarang menyebut nama-Mu dalam tidurku. Tapi... Bolehkah aku berharap satu hal? Hanya satu hal dan aku ingin Engkau mengabulkannya."_

 _"Jaga eommaku di surga. Dan aku ingin hidup bahagia. Bersama orang yang ku sayang. Donghae hyung, Jungsoo hyung, Max, dan jika boleh aku ingin bahagia bersama appa."_

 _Setelah beberapa detik, Kyuhyun membuka matanya lagi. Ada segaris senyum tipis yang terkembang di bibirnya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kisah ini berakhir sebagaimana mestinya_

 _Sebesar apapun rasa kecewa seseorang pada keluarganya_

 _Hal itu takkan bertahan lama_

 _Ingatlah_

 _Darah lebih kental dibanding air_

 _Ikatan keluarga takkan putus dengan semudah itu_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **THE END**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalo endingnya sedikit maksa.

6 Januari - 6 Juni

Tepat lima bulan dari pertama fanfic ini di publish. Terima kasih buat semua yang berpartisipasi selama fafic ini dibuat. Untuk semua kritik dan sarannya, terima kasih. Dan juga maaf untuk kekurangan di karya author yg satu ini.

Last, thank you very much*bow


End file.
